Pinceladas & Recuerdos
by IsabelW
Summary: Bella Swan trata de saber porque siente que ya ha vivido algunas cosas, porque vienen imágenes a su mente acompañadas de una voz aterciopelada, y porque hay un chico en el instituto de arte que tiene esa voz. OoC /vidas pasadas/mi primer fic.
1. Pinceladas

_****La trama es mía, se prohíbe su copia, y los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. _

_Bienvenidas las que no habían leído. Este es mi primera historia publicada en y la estoy editando, para las que ya me leyeron, muchas gracias._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**1. Pinceladas**

.

.

Me arden los talones de los pies, hoy me he puesto botas y he caminado mucho.

Llegué al instituto de arte y en el ascensor se subió un grupo de niñas con un estatus social mucho mas elevado, no se porque me molesta su presencia siendo que no las conozco, pero es algo extraño, va en mi no tenerles mucha estima aunque sé que eso no esta bien ya que no debería juzgarlas sin conocerlas. Es extraño pero, ¿Cuándo algo ha sido normal en mí?

Después recordé que fuera de este instituto yo también era como una de esas niñas, no igual, pero monetariamente parecida. Suspiré.

Entré rápidamente a la sala D, donde el profesor Ítalo nos enseñaba pintura, y noté como el grupo de alumnos que se quedaban rezagados en la entrada me quedaba mirando más de lo normal. Esta bien, sé que soy extraña, sé que piensan que soy extraña, aunque quizás creen que no lo sé, pero lo sé cuando en sus miradas puedo notar la incredulidad al ver que una persona se siente sola durante toda una clase que lleva mas de ocho meses en ejecución, rodeada de sillas vacías mientras todos los demás están en grupo conversando y prestando atención. Así soy yo, pero este día había algo especial, se me quedaban mirando más que de costumbre, los hombres con incredulidad y sorpresa y las mujeres con desdén. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, así que como acto maquinal bajé mi rostro para que mi cabello formara una cortina entre ellos y yo. Pero esta no llegó.

Ahí fue cuando recordé que había sujetado mi cabello en una coleta alta debido a la sorpresiva ola de calor de treinta grados que azotó a la ciudad hoy, muy poco habitual en fines de noviembre, y mas extraño en la ciudad de Washington. ¿Será por eso que me miran más que de costumbre? Que una persona que lleva siempre el cabello suelto y cubriéndole el rostro lo cambie por una coleta no significa que sea algo como para quedarse pegado mirándole.

Y las voces e imágenes difusas me golpearon como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre desde hace algún tiempo:

_« Me gusta mas cuando recoges tu cabello o lo apartas de tu rostro, así puedo ver lo hermoso que es »._

Nuevamente escuché esa hermosa voz aterciopelada que solo aparecía en mi mente. Al igual que siempre que la escuchaba, como acto reflejo una sensación de vacío se apoderó de mi y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas que pedían desbordarse.

No, no tenía esquizofrenia como para escuchar voces, ya que esta era una sola voz que nunca me había incitado a hacer nada bueno o malo, además podía ser muy artística, pero mi mente ni chiflada imaginaria una voz varonil tan hermosa. Había que decirlo, era hermosa.

Esa voz me daba la sensación de antigüedad, de que esas palabras habían sido parte de un hecho pasado, es como si pudiese recordar solo partes de un dialogo mas un flash de imágenes relacionadas a él, entre ellas la de unos ojos verde esmeralda, que estaba segurísima que correspondían al dueño de esa voz. Era una sensación extraña de deja vu.

Pero la parte mala de todo esto era la sensación de vacío e impotencia con la que me quedaba luego de escuchar esa voz o ver esas imágenes. Vacío, porque comenzaba a sentir una añoranza por esa voz, por lo que me pudiese estar recordando, por lo que hubiese estado pasando en aquel dialogo, e impotencia, por no poder recordar nada por mas empeño que le pusiera. Además esto no era normal.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me alerto de que el profesor ya había llegado, y tan rápido como llegó nos dio las indicaciones para que comenzáramos una pintura libre con óleo en los lienzos.

Miré mi blanco lienzo esperando que ha mi mente llegara alguna gota de imaginación, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a pensar cuando llegó nuevamente:

_« ¿Te gusta? es para ti, es para nosotros. »._

La misma voz suave como el terciopelo volvió a surgir en mi mente, pero esta vez con una gota de nerviosismo.

Como de costumbre los ojos se me aguaron y mi mano se movió involuntariamente hacia lienzo. La sensación de vacío me embargó, pero a medida que iba moviendo mi mano y haciendo pinceladas en el lienzo, se fue disipando hasta ser remplazada por una nueva y extraña emoción de bienestar.

Casi al final de la hora, ya tenía prácticamente terminada la pintura de una hermosa casa de campo junto a un árbol con hojas anaranjadas por el otoño. Y volvió a aparecer:

_« Es hermosa amor, gracias » _esta vez la voz era la de una mujer, caí en pánico cuando me di cuenta que era mi voz _« lo que sea por ti, mi vida » _y la ya conocida voz aterciopelada fue la que me respondió, o mas bien respondió a la voz parecida a la mía.

La voz fastidiosa del profesor me saco de mis pensamientos:

— ¿Qué es eso Isabella? — no me caía bien el profesor, a veces notaba que se me quedaba mirando mas de la cuenta, y no solo a mi sino que también a varias jóvenes. Era escalofriante.

— ¿Una casa? — dije aburrida.

— No quieras ser graciosa niña, me refiero a ¿Por qué pintaste eso? — Dijo con reproche —, es tan común, pensé que tenias mas imaginación. —ahora estaba hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que todos quedaran en silencio y escuchando.

— Usted está aquí para revisar mi técnica, no para comentar sobre mi imaginación. — ¿Quién se creía? Viejo gordo, maloliente y calvo.

— Bueno, veamos tu técnica, — dijo con burla en la cara — ¿Qué técnica usaste? ¿La técnica del charco de lodo? — todos rieron mientras yo empezaba a guardar mis cosas. Él era el puerco que se iba a ahogar en un charco de lodo. —. Si quieres que sea mas justo podemos preguntar — miró a su alrededor — ¿Stanley, que le parece la técnica usada por la Srta.? Swan?

— Creo que hubiese quedado mejor si lo hubiese pintado un chimpancé. — Jessica Stanley era una rubia teñida e idiota que no sabia dibujar siquiera un circulo, pero permanecía en la clase por que a ella no le parecían escalofriantes los comentarios y miradas del profesor como a mi.

— ¿El mismo chimpancé que pinto tu cara, idiota? —dije yo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos quedaran en silencio y Jessica me mirara con furia para luego pararse y dirigirse hacia mi.

— ¿Dijiste algo estúpida? — dijo con su voz chillona mientras tomaba mi bolso azul con las pinturas y mi lienzo.

— Piérdete —dije bajo y acercándome a su sobrepintado rostro.

Me fui directo a secretaria ignorando los llamados insistentes del estúpido profesor.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, como siempre ocurría cuando escuchaba aquella voz y cuando ocurrían injusticias, y las lágrimas de ahora eran por esto ultimo.

El profesor Ítalo, era un hombre gordo, pequeño, maloliente y calvo. No tenía nada que ver como el profesor de pintura de mi imaginación, ni siquiera sabia si en realidad sabia pintura. Ítalo era conocido entre los alumnos por su actitud humillante y burlesca hacia ellos, o por lo menos hacia los que tenían mucho talento — mucho más que el — y hacia las chicas que no correspondían a sus miradas o insinuaciones. Yo lamentablemente estaba en los dos casos.

Si bien nunca aceptaría nada de lo que el depravadamente me ofrecía, también tenia un gran talento para la pintura, talento que era de familia y que Ítalo no podía soportar al ver que una alumna que aparte de rechazarlo, lo superaba en creces. No era pagada de si misma, pero a veces pensaba que hasta Stanley lo superaría algún día.

Mi familia era la dueña del instituto pero aquí, por petición mía, nadie lo sabia, solo Inger, la directora del instituto.

El talento mío, como dije antes, venia de familia. Mi madre, Reneé era la fundadora del instituto, una gran pintora y mi padre Charlie, era un conocido escultor. Ambos murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía diecisiete años y estaba saliendo de la escuela, pero yo no sabía que ellos tenían preparado todo en caso de una posible tragedia.

Inger, la hermana y socia de mi madre, quedó a cargo del instituto hasta que yo me pudiese hacer cargo, cosa que aun a mis veinte años no había querido hacer ya que sabia que ella era una buena persona que no llevaría el instituto a la ruina porque también era su sueño. Ella muchas veces me había ofrecido un puesto en el instituto, pero yo nunca quise. Primero, porque seria revelar mi parentesco con los fundadores del instituto, segundo, gracias a mis padres y a dios no necesitaba el dinero, ya que mis padres me habían dejado la casa y todo lo que tenían a nombre mío y suficiente dinero como para pagar la universidad de mis nietos. El único cargo que acepté fue el de alumna.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué no denuncié a Ítalo antes? Simplemente porque fui lo bastante estúpida como para esperar que cambiara y le llegara una avalancha de arte que lo dejara como un profesor de pintura normal. Estúpido por parte mía.

Empujé la puerta de la secretaria y pasé rápidamente a dirección ignorando a la secretaria que pedía que me detuviera. Hoy no le haría caso.

Y nuevamente su voz suave:

_« Pareces una gatita enojada, me gusta mucho cuando luchas por lo justo linda» _

La forma dulce en que dijo las cosas me dejo algo atontada ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

La tía Inger se encargo de sacarme de mis musarañas.

— ¿Sucede algo hija? — dijo la voz dulce de mi tía Inger.

Inger era una mujer algo robusta, pero muy hermosa, con su cabello negro que caía en ondas por su espalda, su piel blanca de porcelana y sus ojos negros enmarcados con gruesas y largas pestañas. Decían que yo me parecía mucho a ella, solo que tenia el cabello castaño, ojos chocolate y era delgada.

— Sucedió una injusticia — dije soltando mi bolso y mi lienzo, y apoyando las manos fuertemente en el escritorio de ella. Mi tía Inger soltó una risa — ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— Te pareces tanto a mi hermana cuando le sucedía alguna "injusticia"— dijo riendo y rodando los ojos, yo bufé —, totalmente iguales, pero cuéntame linda ¿Qué sucedió? Nunca te quejas del instituto.

— Veras tía, lo que te tengo que decir es serio y tu sabes que no mentiría con algo así. — dije ahora mas calmada y sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de mi tía.

Le empecé a relatar todo lo que había sucedido, desde el principio hasta la clase de hoy, los comentarios de Ítalo, lo de Jessica e incluso le mostré mi pintura, que hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas y murmurara un "iguales". Cuando terminé, necesité tomar varias respiraciones ya que había hablado casi sin detenerme.

—Estoy perpleja por todo lo que me dices, Bella — dijo después de pensar un rato —, pero no puedo hacer nada contra Ítalo —vio que me comenzaba a exaltar y siguió —. Te prometo que lo investigaré, yo creo en lo que dices, pero tengo que tener pruebas para despedirlo, además si lo hiciera así como así, el sospecharía de ti y quedaría al descubierto nuestro parentesco ¿no quieres eso cierto? — dijo enarcando una ceja.

— No, tú sabes que no lo quiero — suspiré—. Bueno, también quería cambiar de clase —no volvería a la clase de Ítalo— ¿Te parece dibujo en vez de pintura? —Asintió con la cabeza— ¿Cuándo es la próxima clase de dibujo? — revisó el horario por la computadora y me dijo.

— Está en el mismo horario que tenias pintura, en la sala C con la profesora Jacqueline, no tendrás problemas con ella, es muy dulce y comprensiva.

— Gracias tía — dije —, no sé que haría sin ti. Bueno, adiós me voy a mi casa—suspiré —, alguien tiene que alimentar a Pistacho y Avellana. — reí.

— Aun no me acostumbro a esos nombres — dijo riendo —, cuídate hija, te quiero.

Salí del instituto, aseguré de manera casi acrobática mi lienzo y mis pinturas en la parte de atrás de mi moto roja, me puse el casco y la monté para irme a mi casa, mi tía insistía en que era peligrosa pero y que la dejara, pero a mi me encantaba. Estaba haciéndola andar cuando la voz me llegó de improviso.

_« Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Cuál es el afán de exponerte al peligro? » _

La moto se me soltó, parando de manera brusca y me asusté, pero no por la moto, si no porque la suave voz de terciopelo dijo mi nombre completo, además lo sentí muy parecido a cuando mi tía me regaña por usar la moto, pero era diferente, sabia que no tenia nada que ver con la moto, sino con algo ocurrido antes tal vez, en donde esa persona me regañaba por exponer mi vida de alguna forma. Extraño y rebuscado quizás, pero no encontraba otra lógica.

Comencé a pasar las concurridas calles de Port Angels — en donde quedaba el instituto — para dirigirme a Forks, un pueblito pequeño en la península de Olympic. En Forks estaba la casa que me dejaron mis padres, mi casa. Solté un suspiro agotado, esa casa era el lugar en donde crecí, el lugar que debería ser mi hogar, pero nunca lo había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando mis padres vivían, siempre lo sentí como un lugar frío en donde era una completa extraña.

Cuando iba a llegar a las calles que daban al pueblo, desvié mi camino hacia el otro lado de la carretera, la casa no quedaba precisamente en el pueblo, sino que a las afueras de él, en un lugar apartado casi en medio de la nada, solo árboles y yo.

Comencé a estar cerca del enorme jardín de mi casa y el ruido del motor de mi moto alertó a Pistacho y Avellana. Ellos eran mis únicos acompañantes en esta casa.

Entre los ladridos de los dos perros estacioné la moto en el garaje, me saqué el casco, deje mis cosas en la silla que estaba en el porche y me giré para encarar a mis dos perritos, cada uno de cuatro meses, que a pesar de su corta edad estaban enormes. Los dos eran _Golden retriever_ pero se diferenciaban en el color, Pistacho era un machito muy juguetón de color blanco y Avellana era una hembrita de color chocolate y muy tierna.

— ¿Cómo están mis bebes? — si, le hablo a los animales casi esperando a que me respondan. Ellos solo ladraban —, ¿tienen hambre?

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y deje que pasaran hacia adentro, cuando llegaron de un mes y después de gritar un buen rato y desesperarme por que lo desordenaban todo, termine por aceptar que no sacaría nada con prohibirles entrar. Lo bueno es que milagrosamente no rompían nada.

Mientras en la cocina les servía comida en sus platitos recordé la primera vez que escuché aquella voz, fue el día en que los compré, hace ya unos tres meses…

—_Hola, necesito una mascota _—_le dije al vendedor de la tienda de mascotas._

— _¿No me digas? _—_Dijo riéndose y yo me ruboricé _—_ ¿Qué clase de mascota?_

— _Mm… algo que no maúlle, que no tenga alas, ni sea un roedor _—_no me gustaban ni los gatos, no tenía tiempo para los pericos y me daban miedo los ratones._

—_Creo que tengo algo como eso _—_dijo riendo._

_Me llevó hacia una vitrina en donde habían unos cachorritos hermosos, pero me llamaron la atención dos de ellos. Uno era de un lindo color chocolate y tenia sus ojitos tapados con una patita y el otro era uno de la misma raza pero en blanco, que estaba junto al de color chocolate y trataba de meter su cabeza en la hondura que quedaba entre la patita y la cabeza del cachorrito chocolate._

_Tenia que elegir solo uno pero me daba pena separarlos, se les veía muy unidos y me llegó la sensación de que este momento me recordaba a algo._

_« ¿Qué cachorrito quieres nena? » _

_Me sobresalté al escuchar esa suave y varonil voz, miré al vendedor que ahora tenia cara de poca paciencia, y estuve segura de que no fue el que me habló ya que el tenia una voz tosca y fuerte, nada que ver con el terciopelo._

—_Mira niña, si no vas a comprar nada… _

—_Me llevo esos dos. _—_ dije antes de que me corriera de la tienda._

— _Muy bien, el café es hembra y el blanco es macho. _—_terminó con voz monótona._

_Aunque era un pesado tuve que agradecerle que me prestara una caja para transportar mis dos perritos._

_Mientras caminaba iba pensando en que nombres les pondría…. Quería algo que tuviese que ver con su color de pelaje, pero no algo típico como nieve, nube, copito o chocolate, en el caso de la perrita de ese color._

— _¡pistachos, bellotas y avellanas! _— _gritó un vendedor de frutos secos casi en mi oreja._

_Y ahí estaba mi ampolleta prendida con una idea, la perrita café se llamaría Avellana y el perrito se llamaría Pistacho. Genial._

_« ¿Bellota? Es un nombre muy tierno amor » _

_Me volví a sobresaltar a escuchar esa voz, y agradecí que no se me cayera la caja con los perritos. ¿Qué me sucedía? Una sensación extraña me oprimió el pecho e hizo que se me aguaran los ojos. Vacío. _

_Esta sensación no era antigua, de vez en cuando pasaba por lugares, escuchaba palabras o canciones que hacían que el vacío se apoderaba de mí. Siempre lo encontré extraño, era como suelen describir la sensación a la perdida de un amor y yo nunca me he enamorado. O eso creí._

Volví a la realidad cuando Avellana y Pistacho salieron corriendo de mi casa con sus ladridos, hace tres meses que venia escuchando esas voces, viendo esas imágenes, pero aun no le encontraba una explicación que estuviera acorde a lo que tiene que ser una mente normal humana. Solo encontraba mi ilógica explicación.

Suspiré, no tenia ánimos de cenar, así que tomé mis cosas y fui a dejarlas a mi cuarto. Me quedé mirando la pintura de la casa de campo en otoño que pinté hoy y decidí colgarla frente a mi cama.

Al mirarla por primera vez que sentí que estaba en mi hogar…

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer. Como dije antes estoy editando el fic y este capítulo en especial ya está editado sdiusada :3 Es raro leer lo que escribiste hace tiempo.<em>

_Mi "super edición" se limita a cambiar guiones cortos por largos, ver acentos y una que otra puntuación, porque las palabras y la redacción no las iba a cambiar, de otra forma no sería mi primer fic :)_

_Esta historia comenzó un 7 de Septiembre del 2011 y finalizó un 14 de Mayo del 2012. Entró en edición hoy 22 de Septiembre del 2012. _

_Saludos,_

_Isa._


	2. Trazos y Melodías

****_La trama es mía, se prohíbe su copia, y los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

_EDITADO._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**2. Trazos y Melodías:**

****.

.

El miércoles era el día en que me tocaba otra hora de dibujo — antes era de pintura —, y como siempre llegué un poco mas temprano al instituto.

Subí hasta el sexto piso donde estaban las salas A, B, y C, pero no lograba recordar cual era en la que impartían dibujo.

Abrí la puerta de la A y me encontré con que era un estudio de ballet, ya que en el salón las paredes eran grandes espejos y en uno de ellos había una barra horizontal. Seguí hasta la otra puerta.

Me asomé por la sala B y me encontré con muchos instrumentos musicales, habían violines, chelos, guitarras, tambores, baterías y muchos mas, pero el que mas destacaba de todos, era un hermoso piano de cola negro.

Antes de que pudieran venir las imágenes y la voz, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y la voz llegó tarde, pero llegó:

_« Eres tú en una canción » _ dijo la voz aterciopelada, sabia que no me lo decía a mi, ni que era en sobre este momento, era como si estuviese nuevamente escuchando sobre algo pasado.

La imagen de un joven tocando el piano de espaldas a mi fue la que pude distinguir entre todas las que pasaron en forma rápida. Y la sensación de vacío se hizo acompañar ahora con un sentimiento de dolor que me hizo estremecer.

A tropezones y aguantando las ganas de llorar llegué a la sala C, que al final resultó ser la sala de dibujo, por los caballetes de madera que había dentro de ella.

Un poco mas calmada entré a la sala y me senté en una silla al final del salón y en frente de un caballete de madera, saqué mi estuche que tenia mis lápices y mis carboncillos de sauce para dibujar y esperé que la maestra llegara.

La sala se fue rápidamente llenando y al ultimo entro la profesora Jacqueline, una mujer algo mayor pero de aspecto jovial, cabello y ojos café, tez trigueña, delgada y con una linda sonrisa pintada en la cara. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ella.

Era una persona muy simpática y alegre, además de que tenía una mirada muy maternal. Fue primero pasándonos un poco de teoría para después darnos la actividad.

—Chicos, hoy quiero que hagan un retrato, pero no el suyo ni de una foto, quiero que lo saquen de su mente y así practicamos como plasmar lo que esta en nuestra mente a nuestros dibujos, háganlo en sus cuadernillos de dibujo, hoy no ocuparemos los lienzos. — terminó de decir la profesora.

Sabia lo que dibujaría, y podían tomarme por desquiciada por hacerlo, pero dibujaría a la persona de mi mente, al dueño de esa voz, aunque solo recordaba sus expresivos ojos esmeraldas.

Comencé a hacer trazos en mi cuadernillo con decisión, borré algunas partes en las que creí que me excedí y quede satisfecha con el resultado final.

Tomé mi cuadernillo con las manos y las extendí hacia adelante para observar mejor mi dibujo.

_« Vamos Edward no te muevas, no puedo dibujar bien tu nariz » _ dijo nuevamente la voz muy similar a la mía entre risas.

Ignoré todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que llegaron a mí y comencé a arreglarle algunos detalles.

—Muy bien señorita Swan — dijo la profesora que estaba ahora al lado mío —. Tiene mucho talento, pero me gustaría que para la próxima vez dibujara el rostro completo.

— Gracias. — murmuré.

Me quedé analizando fijamente aquellos ojos que me atraían tanto, eran grandes, cálidos y abrasadores, parecían que aun plasmados en este papel podían transmitirte un sinfín de emociones. Tenían unas cejas que comenzaban rectas hasta casi la misma altura de la terminación del ojo y terminaban levemente caídas, los ojos que recuerdo que son de un verde esmeralda muy hermoso, ahora estaban grafito debido al carboncillo del lápiz y enmarcados en unas grandes pestañas.

El mirarlos me hizo sentir de una forma especial, como si todo lo que estuve buscando, todo lo que me falta recordar y todo lo de las voces e imágenes, tuviera respuesta aquí, en el. Fue la misma sensación que tuve el otro día al mirar la pintura de la casa de campo en otoño. Estaba en mi hogar. ¿Seria eso posible?

Cuando despegué la vista ya todos se habían ido, incluso la profesora ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve mirando el dibujo?

Guardé rápido mis cosas y cuando salí hacia el pasillo escuché una melodía que provenía de la sala B, la misma en la que estaba el piano.

Mis piernas se movieron por voluntad propia hacia la sala y al abrir la puerta, quedé impactaba al ver la misma imagen que visualicé hace algunas horas. Un muchacho estaba tocando el piando de espaldas a mi, era la misma imagen, solo que cambiaba algunas cosas, como la ambientación del lugar, en mi mente se veía todo mas antiguo.

La melodía siguió sonando, era lo mas dulce y tierno que había escuchado en mi vida. La sensación de vacío llegó a mí y luché con todas mis fuerzas para no llorar pero cuando escuché un doloroso sollozo del joven que tocaba el piano, no aguanté más y se me soltó un sollozo con miles de lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. La música paró y él se dio vuelta, cuando me vio y pude ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, sentí como me sacaban algo del pecho, pero había algo más en el, algo en sus ojos. Miles de imágenes pasaron en mi mente, tantas que me dio un mareo con el cual caí de rodillas en el piso con la mano en mi frente, todas las imágenes pasaron rápido, pero solo una se quedó, la de los ojos esmeraldas que eran iguales a los de ese joven.

Levanté la mirada y lo encontré muy cerca mío, el me miraba sin decir ninguna palabra y pude prestar mas atención a sus ojos, eran los mismos, eran iguales, solo que ahora estaban anegados en lagrimas al igual que los míos ¿Quién era el? ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban en mi mente? Todo fue demasiado rápido y cuando quise reaccionar ya veía todo negro…

_Una niña de cabellos castaños y vestido blanco con flores revoloteaba alrededor de un árbol jugando y riendo mientras un niño con cabellos cobrizos y de su misma edad la perseguía riendo._

_Agotados se acostaron en el pasto mientras se miraban con las mejillas sonrosadas._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? _—_ dijo la niña._

— _¿Vienes a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y no sabes como me llamo? _—_dijo el niño con falso reproche._

— _Lo siento, es que se me olvida._

— _Soy Edward Anthony Masen, cumplí ocho ¿y tú?_

— _¿Me invitas sin saber mi nombre? _—_Dijo riendo la niña _—_Soy Isabella Marie y tengo siete…_

— _¿Isabella Marie, y que mas? _—_dijo el niño preguntando por el apellido de la niña._

—_No lo sé, las monjas del orfanato me lo dijeron pero se me olvida, solo recuerdo que soy Isabella Marie. _—_terminó con una sonrisa que deslumbro a Edward._

— _¿Vives en un orfanato? _—_Dijo con incredulidad, la niña asintió _—_ ¿y tus padres?_

— _Murieron _—_ dijo con voz seca _—, _pero… ¿quieres ser mi amigo Edward? _—_dijo recomponiéndose._

— _Si, seremos buenos amigos._

_La voz de una mujer comenzó a gritar el nombre de Isabella varias veces, claro aviso de que la pequeña estaba en problemas._

— _Adiós Edward, me tengo que ir. _—_ dijo levantándose de golpe y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Edward. _

_Bella corrió por el prado hacia el orfanato, mientras Edward quedaba sonrojado por el inocente beso y preguntándose por esa linda niña llamada Isabella._

— ¡Hey! Vamos, despierta. — decía la voz suave y aterciopelada, pero ahora estaba segura de que no era parte de mi imaginación, se sentía muy cerca.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro del chico que tocaba el piano.

— Que bueno que despertaste — dijo algo nervioso—, estaba por llamar a alguien para que me ayudara.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunta idiota.

— Te desmayaste, bueno en realidad no sé bien, yo estaba tocando piano y tú llegaste… —dejó la frase en el aire.

— Ah si, lo siento por interrumpirte, tu… ¿Qué te sucedía? Estabas llorando — dije.

—Uh oh mm… no, sólo que…—se puso mas nervioso — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Isabella Swan—dije presentándome, el abrió mucho los ojos — ¿y tu?

— Edward Cullen — ¿Edward? No era posible—. Tú también estabas llorando. — no fue una pregunta.

_Finge demencia, _me dijo mi conciencia.

— Eh yo… esto… no — dije atropelladamente — ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

— Creo que… —iba a responder pero sonó el timbre, lo que quería decir que había estado todo el tiempo del receso desmayada y con el.

— Lo siento, debo irme —dije parándome, él también lo hizo —, adiós — Me iba pero el alcanzó mi mano llevando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Miré sorprendida nuestras manos al sentirlo y él también la sintió ya que hizo lo mismo.

— Espera, no puedes irte así — dijo —, te acabas de desmayar ¿segura que estas bien?

— Si, no te preocupes ¿bajas? — le dije y asintió.

Bajamos por las escaleras en silencio y cuando estuvimos afuera, una mueca de pánico se apoderó de su rostro al ver como me montaba en la moto.

— ¿Sucede algo? — dije

— No puedes irte en eso, te acabas de desmayar, además es muy peligroso. — dijo casi gritando.

— Hey, calma, yo se andar en ella, además tengo casco — se lo enseñe — ¿ves? No hay de que preocuparse.

— ¿Cuál es la idea de exponerse al peligro Isabella? — por un minuto esa frase me dejo perpleja, era casi igual a la que había escuchado en mi mente.

— ¿A donde vas tu? — dije para cambiar el tema. El suspiró, como ¿derrotado?

— A Forks, no creo que lo conozcas a pesar de que está muy cerca. —que coincidencia.

— Móntate, yo soy de allá. — dije pasándole el otro casco.

— No estoy muy seguro — dijo nervioso — ¿Qué tal si yo conduzco?

— Tienes suerte de que crea que ya te conozco de alguna parte — dije —cree en mi y sujétate.

El paso sus brazos por mi cintura y puso su mejilla en mi espalda. Yo solté una carcajada.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? — dijo a mis espaldas. Aun me costaba creer que su voz y ojos eran los mismos de mi mente.

— Lo poco convencional de nuestra forma de montar en moto —dije —, lo bueno es que nunca he sido convencional.

Alcancé a escuchar que el susurro un "sigue igual, igualita" y arranqué la moto.

Me estremecí al sentir como en algunos momentos apretaba más su agarre en mí y presionaba más su mejilla en mi espalda o a veces su mentón en mi hombro.

Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo de Forks me detuve.

— ¿Dónde te llevo? — dije.

— Bueno, técnicamente no vivo en el pueblo, sino que hacia el otro lado de la carretera. — ¿Bromeaba? Quizás era una especie de vecino mío.

— ¿Bromeas? — Negó —, hacia allá vivo yo, nos iremos lento para que me digas donde detenerme.

Seguimos andando y cuando iba a llegar a mi casa, él me dijo que parara.

— Aquí está bien. — dijo.

— No, te voy a dejar en tu casa. — dije decidida.

— Aquí está bien. — intentó bajarse pero yo le tomé los brazos para que no se soltara de mi. Di gracias a dios que andaba con el casco y no veía mi sonrojo. Además yo no tenía tanta fuerza como el, pero aun así el no insistía en separarse.

Doblamos por la esquina de mi casa y descubrí un camino por el cual nunca había andado.

— La que pasamos es mi casa. — dije.

— ¿Vives con tus padres? — me preguntó Edward.

— No, esto… emm. Ellos murieron, vivo sola.

— Lo siento. — susurró.

— No te preocupes.

Llegamos a una casa muy similar a la mía, pero con la diferencia que esta era entera de madera. Él se bajó y me entregó el casco, yo me saqué el mío para ver mejor la casa. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al ver que era muy similar a la de mi pintura.

— ¿Sucede algo? —dijo

— No, emm te quería preguntar algo ¿de donde sacaste esa melodía que tocabas hoy?

— La creé yo ¿por qué?

— No por nada — dije rápido —, adiós, me tengo que ir.

— Que estés bien.

Yo di vuelta mi moto y me alejé lo más rápido posible para llegar hacia mi casa.

¿Cómo era posible que recordara esa melodía si la creó el?

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer :3<em>

_Isa. _


	3. Encuentros y Búsqueda

**3. Encuentros y búsqueda:**

Hoy por fin era sábado, reí de mi misma al darme cuenta que lo decía como una chica que trabajaba mucho, en realidad no hacia nada, solo el instituto y eso comenzaba a molestarme. No viviría de lacra toda mi vida, aunque mis padres estuvieran muertos.

Después de ducharme y ponerme mi fiel gorrito de lana negro y mi cazadora, quise salir a pasear con mis perritos.

Cada día los amaba mas, me hacían sentir como si tuviera hijos que tenia que mimar y proteger.

Tomados con mi mano por sus correas, comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo de Forks, en realidad quedaba a una distancia considerable pero este día nos apetecía caminar junto a Avellana y Pistacho.

Después del miércoles, no tuve oportunidad de ver a Edward en el instituto, quería verlo al solo recordar sus hermosos ojos. ¿se tomaría atrevido si voy a verlo a su casa hoy?

El pueblo hoy estaba muy silencioso, a pesar de ser muy temprano siempre se veían niños jugando o señoras cotilleando animadamente cerca de sus casas.

Pistacho iba animadamente, mientras que Avellana iba olfateando sin despegar su nariz del piso, la seguí mirando porque me parecía extraño su comportamiento, hasta que fijó su vista en algún punto y comenzó a andar mas rápido, arrastrándome a mi y a Pistacho en el camino.

Me llevó hasta la plaza de Forks junto a un árbol.

- hey Avellana ¿Qué sucede chica? - comencé a acariciarle el lomo y a calmarla cuando unas risas me distrajeron.

Sentados en una banca, habían dos personas rubias, un chico y una chica, ambos eran muy hermosos y reían de algo. Por su parecido supe que eran hermanos, quizás gemelos.

Esta vez Pistacho comenzó a andar hacia a ellos sin prestarme atención cuando lo trataba de jalar hacia otro lado, por supuesto Avellana lo seguía. Al final se soltaron y se dirigieron a ellos ¿desde cuando los animales hacían eso? Resignada caminé hasta allá.

- ¡Qué lindos cachorritos! - dijo la chica con su voz de campanillas - oh hermano mira son muy tiernos.

- ugh hermana, tu sabes que no me gustan, sácalos de aquí - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco por ellos, ¿Quién se creía ese pedazo de animal? Quise ahorrarme un drama y cuando estuve al lado de ellos tomé la correa de mis mascotas decidida a irme.

No conté con que Pistacho se pusiera como loco a ladrarles a esos chicos y que Avellana les gruñiría. Hasta hace un momento estaban bien…

- ¡saca a tus bestias de mi lado! - gritó el chico rubio. Me miró y sentí un escalofrío al ver que sus azules ojos parecían un poso oscuro. - te dije no me gustaban - le gritó a su hermana.

- no me trates así idiota - dijo con furia la chica - ¿tu que ves? ¡lárgate! - esta vez se dirigió a mi.

No quise armar un barullo mas de lo que habían armado ellos, asíque tomé firme las correas de mis mascotas y pasé por el lado de ellos no sin antes dedicarle mi mejor mirada de la muerte y hacer que Avellana le rugiera a la chica.

- ¿la viste? Es igual, ¿tu crees que sea….? - la chica siguió hablando con su hermano mientras yo me iba.

Aturdida por el encuentro con esos chicos, seguí caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Forks.

Me pareció extraño que la chica se comportara de manera dulce antes y después de unos minutos se volviera totalmente grosera. Quizás tenia trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Era lo mas creíble.

Mientras que el chico desde un principio había mostrado su apatía, y no era como cualquiera que le tiene apatía a los perros, esto era algo distinto, nunca había conocido a una persona tan prepotente.

Preferí no seguir pensando en ellos, no merecían mi tiempo.

Recorrí calles y calles cuando me topé con unos ojos verdes y curiosos. Una chica de pelo corto y puntiagudo, facciones finas y cuerpo pequeño y delgado me miraba desde la entrada de una cafetería. ¿todos estaban raros hoy?

- ejem - llamó mi atención - ¿puedo acariciar a tus perritos? - sonó mas como excusa para acercarse.

- por supuesto - dije, aunque todavía estaba un poco recelosa por lo ocurrido antes.

La chica sonrió y comenzó a pasar su diminuta mano por el pelaje de Avellana y Pistacho, increíblemente ellos se dejaron, incluso la perrita le languetió la mano.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? - dijo sonriendo.

- Avellana - señale a la de color chocolate y luego al blanquito - y Pistacho.

- son muy lindos - sonrió - ¿cccoomo tte llamas tú? - tartamudeó un poco la pregunta.

- Bella Swan - ella abrió mucho los ojos y yo le tendí mi mano - ¿y tu?

- Alice Brandon - dijo con un susurro.

¿Alice?

_«Alice…_

_Hey Alice ¿qué harás hoy?_

_No amiga, no sufras el se lo pierde… maldito idiota._

_Vamos, sabemos que es un pelmazo._

_Hey Alice, te presento a Bellota._

_¡¿Qué? No te puedes ir Alice ¡no!_

_Alice, tengo miedo…»_

Me tambaleé un poco por el mareo producido por el remolino de voces en mi cabeza, todas ellas era de una misma persona, la persona que tenia la misma voz que yo e iban dirigidas a la chica que tenia frente a mi.

- ¿te sucedió no es así? - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y con algunas lagrimas. Yo estaba igual.

- ¿de que hablas? - preferí hacerme la desentendida.

- ¡vamos Isabella! Yo te conozco, yo lo sé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- escucho voces - dijo en un susurro - y se que te pasa lo mismo, lo sé.

- yo…

- no - me cortó - se que es difícil - rebuscó en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta - toma, búscame cuando quieras hablar - suspiró - es bueno encontrarte amiga - sonrió lastimosamente y se marchó dejándome desconcertada.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov:<strong>

Nací el veinte de junio de mil novecientos noventa y uno, pero yo sentí siempre que esa no era mi verdadera de nacimiento.

Desde los catorce años empecé a tener unos sueños extraños, no eran la clase de sueños de chicos de mi edad, no eran sueños húmedos, parecían sueños de chicas. Había una chica en ellos.

La verdad es que cuando la soñé por primera vez casi tengo uno de esos húmedos, era un verdadero ángel. Su cabello castaño estaba ondeado y caía por su espalda, mientras que su cuerpo, hermoso cuerpo, estaba enfundado en un vestido algo extraño, era como el que las mujeres usaban en otras épocas. Meses mas tarde empecé a tener de esos sueños con ella.

No alcanzaba a ver su rostro completamente, solo veía su sonrisa, en los sueños ella sonreía para mi, me decía palabras, que era incapaz de escuchar, parecía que si por esa boca tan perfecta solo salieran palabras en "muting". Era frustrante.

Recuerdo que estaba en clase de historia cuando el profesor nos empezó a mostrar imágenes de distintas épocas y en una de ellas aparecía una mujer rubia vestida con un traje muy similar al que usaba mi chica, si así la había empezado a llamar. Entonces supe que era la moda de los años treinta.

Cuando cumplí quince años, los sueños comenzaron a ser pequeñas imágenes que escasamente recordaba con claridad cuando despertaba, pero sabia que mi chica seguía ahí. En recompensa de ello comencé a escuchar voces, bueno una voz.

_« - ¿me invitas sin saber mi nombre? … Soy Isabella Marie y tengo siete…_

_- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor_

_- te amo tanto _

_- quiero ese perrito._

_- puede ser…. ¿ bellota?_

_- amo tus ojos mi cielo, te amo a ti_

_- ¿Qué quiere hacer el señor Edward Masen? _

_- lo siento Edward…»_

Siempre escuchaba esa dulce voz de chica, provocándome un anhelo y nostalgia extraña, por estar con ella, por mirarla, por conocerla. Además, las voces venían con imágenes en que veía a la chica de mis sueños, siempre hablándole a un "Edward Masen", imágenes de una casa, de un lago, de sus sonrisas. Saber que esa hermosa voz venia de ella y que se dirigía con tanto amor a ese hombre, que casualmente tenia el mismo nombre que yo, me ponía feliz hasta estallar y nostálgico por no estar con ella, porque sabia que existía, tenia la seguridad de que se dirigía a mi, no al yo de ahora, sino quizás a uno de otra época. Nunca he sido una persona que cree en casualidades, esta no iba a ser la excepción.

El tiempo pasaba, las voces seguían y mi añoranza crecía, no sabia como encontrarla y eso me perturbaba. No podía pretender que nada sucedía y desentenderme de todo esto. Debía encontrarla.

A los diecinueve años seguía viviendo con mis padres, pero ellos me encontraban extraño, no salía con ninguna chica y nunca me había gustado una aunque sea, por lo menos no tangiblemente, ya que mi chica seguía perturbándome siempre pero de buena forma. Además, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el Internet, buscando respuesta a lo que me sucedía, recuerdo cuando la encontré:

"_Vidas Pasadas_

_Un a entre 4 personas esta convencida que tenemos mas de una vida. Los niños menores de 5 años tienen a veces recuerdos de su vida anterior, pero con el paso de los años, estos recuerdos se borran. _

_A veces nos preguntamos de donde vienen nuestros dones, aficiones o fobias. Pueden tener su raíz en una vida pasada. Alguien que ha sido ahogaba muerto quemado en una vida pasada, puede desarrollar una fobia al fuego en esta vida. _

_Los Budistas creen firmemente en la reencarnación. Tenemos que volver a nacer otra y otra vez para aprender de los fallos que hemos cometido en nuestras vidas. Los daños que hacemos a una persona, vamos a sufrir nosotros mismos en la próxima vida. _

_Personas que han sido regresados a vidas pasadas mediante la hipnosis han confirmado que sus familiares, amigos y enemigos han sido de alguna manera relacionados con ellos en vidas pasadas también. Siempre son las mismas almas con las que aprendemos nuestras lecciones." _

Para muchos podría parecer que no, pero para mi era la respuesta mas coherente que existía. Solo esperaba que mi chica, Isabella o Bella como dice que se llama en mis sueños, me estuviera buscando y esperando como yo a ella. Suspiré, había aprendido a quererla a la distancia e intangiblemente desde hace tiempo.

Mis padres decidieron mandarme a un instituto de artes y música al norte del país, ellos tenían una casa muy cerca del pueblo de Forks, pero un poco lejos de Port Ángeles donde estaba el instituto, no sabia ni siquiera en donde quedaba ese lugar.

Insistieron en acompañarme, pero preferí no hacer mas difícil su vida y decidí marcharme solo a Forks.

Debía darle de crédito que el paisaje verde era impresionante, espacioso y rodeado de verde, nada comparado a Los Ángeles.

Las cosas iban bien, la casa era enorme y espaciosa, estaba en medio de la nada y a una hora del instituto. Me transportaba en Bus.

Estaba estudiando música, me gustaba tocar el piano y en especial una melodía que la escuchaba en mis sueños y en las imágenes que veía, luego de horas de trabajo pude sacar las notas para interpretarlas por mi mismo.

Equiparaba las tareas del instituto con la búsqueda de Bella, tenia un cuaderno con todas las cosas que ella me había dicho y trataba de tomar eso como pista.

Sabia que a ella le gustaba pintar, era muy buena en eso, no le molestaba estar sola, tenia buen corazón y que tenia una estúpida maña por exponerse al peligro . Sin duda la mujer perfecta que aun no podía encontrar excepto por ese defectillo del peligro.

Habían pasado ocho meses en que estaba en el instituto, estábamos en noviembre, al principio varias chicas intentaban coquetearme, pero al ver que no les hacia caso decidieron dejarme en paz.

Hoy había azotado una extraña ola de calor y yo había venido demasiado abrigado por lo que decidí macharme antes de que terminara la hora de clases.

Caminaba por el pasillo y del primer salón se escucharon gritos de chicas e incluso del profesor para después salir una chica no tan alta, con el cabello castaño en ondas y tomado, jeans negros y un polerón café que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Algo me llamó la atención de ella. En su brazo llevaba un lienzo con una pintura que desde lejos se veía hermosa. ¿Por qué me fijé tanto en ella?

El profesor de aquella sala, un hombre gordo, calvo y pequeño salió de ella sin darse cuenta de que yo seguía caminando por el pasillo.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! - gritó y yo me congelé por la mención de ese nombre - maldita zorra.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi de querer golpear al viejo panzón.

_« - Hay amor, es que no soporto cuando me pasan a llevar »_

Sonreí inconcientemente al escuchar su linda voz e ignoré el dolor que me producía el no tenerla. Cuanto la amaba.

Cuando llegué a mi casa - que no sentía como mi casa - tomé una ducha larga y dejé que el agua recorriera por mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en mi hermosa Isabella. Ahora ya tenia veinte años y llevaba seis junto a ella, junto a ella en mis sueños, con su presencia en mi mente y en mi corazón.

El día miércoles estaba nublado y el cielo no tenia pintas de que saliera el sol ni de que lloviera.

Calmadamente llegué al instituto y después de una asfixiante clase decidí quedarme unos minutos a tocar el piano. Hoy era de esos días en que me sentía mas miserable que nunca por no tenerla por no encontrarla. Mis dedos comenzaron a tocar la dulce melodía de irrevocable amor que quizás hace muchos años atrás compuse para ella. Pero eso no me hizo sentirme mejor. Y es que era ella en una canción, con ella veía su sonrisa, su cabello al viento mientras reía, veía todo de mi ángel, de mi princesa. No pude evitar un sollozo. Me sorprendí cuando escuché otro a mis espaldas.

Me di vuelta y encontré a una chica de cabellos castaños y piel blanca, no la podía ver mejor porque las lagrimas en mis ojos me lo impedían. La chica cayó de rodillas y yo instantáneamente me paré a ayudarla, cuando me miró supe que en ese instante mi corazón paro para volver a iniciar un nuevo latir pero en sincronía con el corazón de ella. Por fin encontré a mi Bella, pero no contaba con que mi ángel se desmayara.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos en los que yo estuve acariciando su suave piel, era mucho mas tersa que en mis sueños, oliendo su aroma a fresas que era mejor en la realidad y memorizando cada uno de sus preciosos rasgos en mi mente. No quise llevarla a enfermería porque seria separarla de mi. Comencé a removerla para que despertara.

- ¡hey! Vamos despierta - quise reír cuando su pequeño ceño comenzó a fruncirse. Se veía tan tierna.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para deleitarme por primera vez con el mar chocolate que había en ellos, también los guardé en mi mente.

- que bueno que despertaste - dije algo nervioso, ¿ella me recordaría - estaba por llamar a alguien para que me ayudara.

-¿Qué pasó? - mi chica estaba desorientada.

- te desmayaste, bueno en realidad no sé bien, yo estaba tocando piano y tu llegaste… - quise dejar la frase en el aire, aun no sabia si ella sabia sobre mi.

- ah si, lo siento por interrumpirte, tu … ¿Qué te sucedía? Estabas llorando - mi corazón se hinchó al ver la preocupación en su voz.

- uh oh mm… no, solo que…- no era correcto decirle "estaba llorando por ti "- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Isabella Swan - mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas, era ella - ¿y tu?

- Edward Cullen - quizás ella recordaba a Edward Masen - tu también estabas llorando - mi ángel no debía llorar.

- eh yo… esto… no - dijo atropelladamente - ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

- creo que … - quise responderle que si, que había estado enamorado hace casi cien años de ella y que lo sigo estando pero el maldito timbre el termino del receso sonó.

- lo siento, debo irme - dijo parándome, yo también lo hice, no quería que se fuera - adiós - alcancé su mano y la tomé, una corriente eléctrica me paralizo al tocarla.

- espera, no puedes irte así - dije - te acabas de desmayar ¿segura que estas bien?

- si, no te preocupes ¿bajas? - me dijo y yo obviamente bajé con ella.

Bajando las escaleras traté de que ella no se diera cuenta de cómo la miraba, grabando todo de ella para mi. Casi me da un infarto al ver que ella se dirigía a una moto roja.

- ¿sucede algo? - dijo con normalidad

- no puedes irte en eso, te acabas de desmayar, además es muy peligroso - casi le grité, pero no dejaría que se subiera a eso.

- hey, calma, yo se andar en ella, además tengo casco - me lo enseñó y yo fulminé con la mirada al objeto - ¿ves? No hay de que preocuparse.

- ¿Cuál es la idea de exponerse al peligro Isabella? - dije como estaba seguro debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo, ella palideció.

- ¿adonde vas tu? - dijo para cambiar el tema. Yo suspiré, sabia que al final haría lo que ella quería.

- a Forks, no creo que lo conozcas a pesar de que está muy cerca,

- móntate, yo soy de allá - me paso otro casco y yo rebotaba de la felicidad al ver que vivía cerca mío.

- no estoy muy seguro - dije nervioso - ¿Qué tal si yo conduzco?

- tienes suerte de que crea que ya te conozco de alguna parte - me paralicé - cree en mi y sujétate.

Permití a mis brazos que se aferrasen a su pequeña cinturita y repose mi mejilla en su calida espalda. Ella rió

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? - dije a sus espaldas. Su risa era magnifica.

- lo poco convencional de nuestra forma de montar en moto - dijo - lo bueno es que nunca he sido convencional.

Si, eso me encantaba de ella, lo poco seguidora de los cannones femeninos, me alegré al saber que seguía igual. Arrancó la moto como alma que lleva el diablo.

La apreté mas a mi cuerpo y noté como se estremeció, era tan calida. Descansé mi mentón en su hombro, en su espalda, todo por estar aun mas cerca de ella si era posible.

Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo de Forks se detuve.

- ¿Dónde te llevo? - dijo.

- bueno, técnicamente no vivo en el pueblo, sino que hacia el otro lado de la carretera. - ojala que no me tomara por ermitaño.

-¿bromeas? - negué - hacia allá vivo yo, nos iremos lento para que me digas donde detenerme.

Yo aun seguía en shock por saber que había estado mas cerca de lo que pensaba cuando divisé los árboles cercanos a mi casa.

- aquí esta bien - dije.

- no, te voy a dejar en tu casa - dijo decidida. Tan terca que era mi princesa.

- aquí esta bien - intenté bajarme pero ella sorpresivamente tomó mis brazos e hicieron que me apretara mas a ella. Estaba en el paraíso.

Doblamos por la esquina del camino.

- la que pasamos es mi casa - casi chillo como niña de felicidad al ver que era mi vecina.

- ¿vives con tus padres? - le pregunté, no me importaba si era así, quería saber si quizás vivía con un novio o algo.

- no, esto… emm.. ellos murieron, vivo sola.

- lo siento - susurré.

- no te preocupes. - siempre haciéndose la fuerte mi gatita.

Llegamos a mi casa y noté como se le aguaron los ojos.

- ¿sucede algo? - dije preocupado.

- no, emm te quería preguntar algo ¿de donde sacaste esa melodía que tocabas hoy? - ¡ella la reconocía!

- la creé yo ¿porqué?.

- no por nada - dije rápido - adiós, me tengo que ir.

- que estés bien. - dije con un susurro al ver como se iba.

Había encontrado a mi amor, ahora solo faltaba que volviera a mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews! Tengo uno y no sé si eso es normal o soy definitivamente mala : )<strong>

**Acepto sus dudas, consultas, opiniones, criticas y felicitaciones =B**

**La melodía que interpreta Edward se llama First Love y aquí esta su pagina www . youtube . com / watch?v=Uw-8zeNj6aw (juntar los espacios que separé)**

**Quiero agradecer a ****Gabllie ****quien se dio el tiempo de aconcejarme y ayudarme en mi primer fanfic… muchas gracias : )**

**Aquí les dejé el primer Edward Pov para saber que había pasado con el estos años…. Es un amor este Edward**

**¿Quiénes serán esos odiosos hermanos rubios?**

**Starlight'sEclipse**


	4. Mucho por un día

4. Mucho por un día:

Bella Pov

_« Un dolor indescriptible se agolpó en mi vientre mientras sentía como un liquido viscoso recorría mis piernas, había roto la fuente y no estaba nadie para ayudarme, para ayudar a mi bebé, yo no importaba con tal de que el estuviera bien. Grité por ayuda hasta que todo se volvió negro._

_Una luz cegó mis ojos por un momento, muchas voces se escucharon y me di cuenta que ya estaba siendo preparada para el parto ¿Quién me había ayudado?._

_Una enfermera con rostro severo me dio instrucciones, pujar, solo debía pujar con todas mis fuerzas, y por mi bebé lo haría._

_Solté un chillido al volver a sentir ese dolor en mi vientre. Tuve el deseo de que el padre de mi bebé estuviera aquí junto a nosotros._

_Exhalé mi último grito y otro más agudo le hizo eco, mi niñito ya estaba fuera de mi. La misma enfermera me lo pasó y me dieron ganas de gruñirle para que tratara a mi ángel como se debe. Pude ver que tenía los hermosos ojos de su padre y quería que el cabello también pero era tan poquito que no se le notaba del color que era, solo tenía hilachas de cabello._

_- mi vida - le susurré cuando lo tenia en mis brazos - tienes los ojos de tu padre, lamentablemente el no está aquí con nosotros, pero te ama igual que yo te amo. »_

Desperté gritando por ese extraño sueño, tenia claro que era yo la persona que tenia al bebé y me sorprendía que en el sueño sentía totalmente el amor infinito hacia él. Lo mas raro de todo, era que aun quedaban vestigios de ese amor ahora fuera del sueño.

Toqué mi vientre plano y suspiré al no hallar mi bultito ahí. No pude evitar llorar por el, porque en mi sueño era mi hijo, porque estaba llorando por algo inexistente y porque me estaba volviendo mas loca que de lo que ya estaba. Pero la inquietud de mi bebé seguía ahí al igual que mis lagrimas.

Volví a dormirme entre sollozos y desperté justo para irme al instituto.

En la clase de dibujo preferí seguir con otro retrato, ya no seguiría con el de el chico de los ojos verdes, no era correcto después de encontrar a alguien extremadamente similar, preferí inventar a una persona.

Iba caminando por el pasillo a la salida de la clase y al llegar casi a la entrada de el salón de pintura - mi ex salón - vi a la zorra de Jessica de espaldas a mi arrinconando a un chico, pobre, dije para mi, ese debía ser otra de sus victimas. Sacando a la cotilla que hay en mi me acerqué un poco para ver quien era y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que era Edward que me miraba con ojos de suplica y auxilio. Entendí el mensaje y algo de mi me llevó a ayudarlo sin dudar.

- Hey Jessica - dije secamente. La zorra de dio vuelta a mirarme con molestia.

- ¿Qué quieres Swan? - casi escupió las palabras y vi como Edward fruncía el ceño.

- de ti nada - jalé a Edward de la mano y me lo llevé hacia las escaleras para bajar junto a el.

Era agradable la sensación de su mano junto a la mía, pero debía soltarla. Cuando quise hacerlo el la retuvo junto a la suya.

- gracias - murmuró - me estaba acosando - dijo refiriéndose a Jessica.

- no te preocupes, espero que haya llegado a tiempo - reí cuando se sonrojo furiosamente.

- lo hiciste.

Cuando salimos del edificio, reí al escuchar su bufido cuando me estaba acercando a mi moto

- ¿quieres que te lleve? - dije cuando estaba por montarme.

- esta bien - dijo

Le pasé el casco y tomé el mío para ponérmelo, pero antes de hacerlo, me di cuenta que en la calle de al frente estaban los dos chicos rubios a los que Avellana y Bellota les ladraron días atrás, pero ahora iban acompañados de un chico gigante que parecía oso y de cabello oscuro. Parecían buscar algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - salí de mi aturdimiento, me puse el casco y eché a andar la moto - ¿los conoces?- dijo mirando a aquellos chicos que ahora caminaban calle abajo.

- el otro día los ví, pero solo al chico y a la chica rubia - dije - los encuentro extraños.

- no me dan buena espina - dijo y yo coincidí con el.

Igual que la primera vez, Edward se aferró con fuerza a mi cintura ¿le tendría miedo a las motos? Preferí no preguntar ni decirle nada para no incomodarlo y aparte porque me gustaba la sensación.

Cuando iba a doblar hacia el camino de su casa se me ocurrió una idea.

- Edward - dije llamando su atención - esto emm ¿quieres pasar a mi casa?

- si , claro - estaba un poco nervioso. Estábamos.

- bien.

Retrocedí y entré hacia el jardín de mi cada, el sonido del motor hizo que mis perritos comenzaran a rodear la moto ladrando.

- Hey chicos - los llamé - el es Edward.

Avellana prácticamente estaba parada sobre Edward mirándolo amistosamente y Pistacho estaba en sus pies olfateándolo.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? - me preguntó Edward riendo.

- ella es Avellana y el es Pistacho - los señalé a cada uno.

Algo sucedió en el después de que le dijera como se llamaban mis mascotas pero lo disimuló riendo, no sé porque me recordó a las voces que escuché cuando los compré hace meses atrás en la tienda de mascotas. Y hablando de voces, desde que conocí a Edward no he vuelto a escuchar ninguna, no ha sucedido nada extraño, excepto por el sueño de anoche.

Entramos y le dije a Edward que se acomodara en la sala mientras que yo cocinaba el almuerzo para los dos.

- ¿me prestas tú baño? - Edward me interrumpió cuando cortaba unos tomates.

- si, en el segundo piso tercera puerta a la derecha.

Seguí con mi tarea cuando el subió las escaleras, pero a mi mente llegó el rostro de Alice, supe que era el momento de llamarla. Busqué la tarjeta que me dio y marqué el numero desde mi teléfono.

- ¿diga? - contestó la voz de campanillas de Alice.

- Alice - soltó una exclamación - soy Isabella, Bella Swan, ¿Podemos juntarnos en la cafetería del pueblo mañana?

**Edward Pov:**

Salía de mi clase de música cuando sentí que unos brazos me empujaban a un rincón. No se sentía como si fuera Bella y yo solo tenia intenciones de que ella me arrinconara así.

- Hola guapo - dijo una chica rubia y con el rostro muy maquillado.

- hola, emm si me disculpas - traté de salirme de su prisión, pero ella pegó su cuerpo mas al mío.

- no te vayas, lo podemos pasar muy bien - me dio una sonrisa que trataba de ser sexy. ¿así de fácil era? No estaba bien juzgarla pero ¿Qué se puede decir cuando se me insinúa así?

Lo mas caballerosamente que pude traté de moverla, pero parecía que tenia pegamento en su cuerpo. Miré hacia sus espaldas para buscar algún tipo de ayuda o algún chico que fuera mas guapo para que ella se le pegase a el, pero lo único que encontré fueron los ojos chocolates de Bella mirándome con sorpresa. La miré en busca de auxilio aunque temía que malinterpretara esto, pero afortunadamente le dijo unas cuantas palabras a la chica y esta se las devolvió con grosería ¿Quién se creía para tratar a mi chica así? Pero bella no se dejó intimidar por ella y me jaló para llevarme con ella ignorando los reclamos de la otra chica a nuestras espaldas.

Tener su mano junto a la mía fue una sensación que no podía describir, ¿Cuántas veces en mis sueños deseaba tener aunque sea el mas mínimo contacto con ella? Trató de soltarse pero yo no la dejé, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin su cercanía como para dejarla ir ahora.

_« Me gusta tu mano junto a la mía» _de nuevo su voz, ahora que la encontré habían disminuido notablemente el sonido de ella en mi mente, aunque seguía ahí.

Aguanté las ganas de gritarle y patalear cuando ví que se acercaba a su moto ¿Cuál es la idea de querer hacerme sufrir un ataque? Nuevamente me ofreció llevarme y yo como buen chico enamorado acepte inmediatamente. Me puse el casco y ella estaba en la tarea de ponerse el suyo cuando se quedó mirando hacia la otra calle. Seguí su mirada y me topé con tres chicos, dos eran rubios, un chico y una chica que eran muy similares, diría que son hermanos y el otro era un chico gigante, de contextura musculosa y cabello oscuro. Los tres parecían buscar algo por las cercanías del instituto. Tenían algo raro.

_« ella es mala Edward, es mala » _me alertó el escuchar la voz de Bella en mi mente, pero esta vez sollozando.

- ¿Qué sucede? - quería saber si tenia algún vinculo con ellos - ¿los conoces?- echó a andar la moto.

- el otro día los ví, pero solo al chico y a la chica rubia - dijo - los encuentro extraños.

- no me dan buena espina - fui sincero y ella coincidió conmigo.

Mientras nos desplazábamos por las calles, no pude evitar aferrarme a su frágil cintura, el calor y el aroma de su cuerpo se desprendían de forma automática de ella.

- Edward - dijo llamando su atención - esto emm ¿quieres pasar a mi casa?

- si , claro - me tomó todo mi autocontrol no besarla y gritarle de alegría que si quería ir a su casa, lo único que pude hacer fue decir una afirmación nerviosa.

Entramos a un prado, que después me di cuenta que era un enorme jardín y mas allá se podía ver una casa grande de madera similar a la mía. Unos ladridos se fueron escuchando.

- Hey chicos - le dijo a dos cachorros cuando nos bajamos de la moto - el es Edward. - "mi novio" quise que agregara.

El perrito color café saltó encima mío mientras el otro me olfateaba, no pude evitar reir.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? - pregunté

- ella es Avellana y el es Pistacho.

_« quiero ese perrito…_

_puede ser…. ¿ bellota?» _

Las visiones de una perrita siberiana de lomo marrón se vinieron a mi mente. Era Bellota, la perrita que en el pasado le había regalado a Bella. Me dieron ganas de reír al ver que seguía con los mismos gustos para los nombres de animales.

Me hizo pasar y me encontré con un salón muy limpio y ordenado. Me dejó diciéndome que me acomodara y se fue a preparar el almuerzo. Eran varias emociones por un día por lo que le pedí su baño para refrescarme.

- ¿me prestas tú baño? - se veía tan linda en el papel de dueña de casa cortando unos tomates.

- si, en el segundo piso tercera puerta a la derecha.

Subí las escaleras pensando en ella ¿hacia que lado estaba la puerta? ¿derecha o izquierda? Me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan idiota de no recordar algo que me dijo hace un minuto. Entré a la de la izquierda.

Supe de inmediato que me equivoqué cuando me encontré con una cama y con su aroma impregnado en la habitación, era su habitación. Me di vuelta para marcharme pero una pintura que estaba colgada me llamó la atención. Era la de una casa en otoño, era muy hermosa y tenia la firma de Bella en la parte inferior.

_« que linda casa amor - suspiró - ¿de quien es?» _mis ojos salieron de mis cuencas al darme cuenta que era la casa que yo había mandado a construir para nosotros hace años. Ella la había pintado, ella quizás estaba recordando.

Mas me sorprendí al recordar que era la misma pintura que había visto que llevaba una chica enojada al salir de su clase, a la que el profesor le llamó zorra ¿Quién se creía ese viejo panzón para decirle así a mi Bella? Me las pagaría.

La tarde junto a Bella pasó muy rápido, descubrí que cocinaba magnifico, teníamos los mismos gustos en música y libros y que era muy pero muy buena y simpática, además de hermosa, pero lo que tenia hermosa lo tenia de terca.

Nos sentamos en el piso de su porche con las piernas colgando de el al atardecer. Tenía que iniciar una conversación en que pudiera entender lo que sucedía y quizás recordar algo. Si yo podía recordar, ella también podría.

- ¿tienes muchos amigos acá? - traté de sonar casual.

- no, quizás suene patético, pero no tengo ningún amigo - se quedó pensativa un momento - ¿y tú?

- no, tampoco. Mas de una vez he pensado que quizás mis amigos no están acá o aun no los conozco - y eso era totalmente verdad - algo loco ¿no?

- bastante - rió - pero tienes razón, pienso igual… y ya que hablamos de cosas locas, ¿alguna vez has sentido como si no pertenecieras acá? - me miró intensamente.

- en todo momento - susurré mientras me iba acercando a ella.

Quería besarla, probar sus labios y ella no daba ninguna señal de no querer hacerlo. Me acerqué mas a ella, _es ahora o nunca, es ahora o nunca, _me repetía mi conciencia, y le hice caso.

Rocé mis labios con los de ella y me magnifiqué al sentir su suavidad, parecían pétalos de rosas. Para mi gran suerte ella me correspondió de la misma forma, la apreté mas a mi y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus bracitos, jugando con el cabello de mi nuca y mandándome escalofríos por la columna y así empezamos una suave danza sincronizada. ¿Cómo pude vivir sin ella tanto tiempo?. Ahora con este beso, me daba cuenta de que todo lo que pasé estos años lo repetiría para poder besarla de nuevo.

El beso fue lento, dulce y tierno, mostrándole todos mis sentimientos hacia ella, no quería que como nuestro primer beso fuera algo muy efusivo. Bastaba algo tan dulce como ella.

Cuando el aire se nos comenzó a acabar me odié por se humano, abrí mis ojos y mi que ella los mantenía cerrados, con las mejillas sonrojadas y unas pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. Me odié a mi mismo al darme cuenta que la había dañado.

- Bella - susurré, pero ella apretaba mas lo ojos. - Bella, mírame.

- tu eres - dijo entrecortadamente - tu eres.

- Bella - la remecí.

- tu eres Edward Masen.

Y al decir esas palabras no supe si saltar de alegría o ponerme a llorar ¿Cómo celebraba que me recordaba si eso le producía daño? Algo se partió dentro de mi al darme cuenta que quizás ya no podría acercarme mas a ella.

- mi Edward - susurró, y todo pasó en un segundo, por sus palabras mi corazón volvió a latir mientras veía como mi Bella se desvanecía en mis brazos. Se había desmayado.

La cargué hasta su habitación y la tendí en su cama, no llamé a una ambulancia ni nada porque por mis sueños sabia que mi Bella cuando vivía cosas que la superaban tendía a desmayarse, yo sabia que esta era una de ellas.

Me recosté a su lado y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, parecía descansar con un semblante angelical. Solo rogaba a dios que me quisiera junto a ella cuando despertara.

Sin duda esto era mucho por un día.

* * *

><p><em>gracias por los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora, aunque casi todos sean de Gabille y Lisssbeth... muchas gracias por todo :)<em>

_ojalá que les guste, espero sus criticas, concejos y opiniones._

_adiosin!_


	5. Tu eres mi familia

**5. Tú eres mi familia**

**Bella Pov.**

La tarde junto a el era magnifica, ver los escasos rayos de sol de Forks colorear de naranja el cielo mientras Avellana y Pistacho corrían y jugaban.

Me sorprendió el saber como se sentía el, era igual a como yo me sentía. Nunca he pertenecido a esta vida porque estaba casi segura de que no era de esta vida.

Era increíble como el podía gustarme tanto, encantarme tanto, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos chispeantes que aveces sonreían por el. Era Edward completo lo que me encantaba.

Nunca sentí mi casa como mi hogar, pero extrañamente con el acá se sentía como uno.

Hasta que el me miró no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo intensamente, viendo sus muecas inconcientes. El comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas, yo no hice ademán alguno para separarme.

Supo a gloria cuando sentí sus labios junto a los míos. Supo a hogar, a pertenecer a un lugar. Supo a recuerdos, supo a un "te conozco desde antes", a un "yo ya te había besado". Supo a vidas pasadas….

_« Con Edward llevábamos cuatro años siendo amigos, ahora el tenia once y yo diez._

_Estaba esperándolo junto al árbol en que nos conocimos, el estaba en la escuela y yo me había escapado del orfanato._

_- ¡Bella! - sentí que me gritó. Venia corriendo así que me paré y corrí hacia el -¡Bella!_

_Mis mejillas se colorearon tal como las tenia el. Hace mucho tiempo que Edward hacia que sintiese maripositas en mi pancita._

_- Bella - susurró cuando llegué hasta el y lo abracé. Ambos hicimos el ademán de darnos un beso en la mejilla y sorpresivamente terminamos juntando nuestros labios._

_Lo miré con los ojos como platos y el me miró igual mientras nos sonrojábamos. Seguíamos pegados y cuando quise despegarme el se abrazó mas a mi cintura, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a besarme de verdad._

_Torpe y tímidamente comencé a responder, era mi primer beso y se lo daba al niño que me gustaba, mi Edward, mi amigo._

_El se separó de mi y me abrazó mas fuerte si se podía, lo miré y tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, copia de la mía. De pronto algo en el cambió, como lo conocía sabia que estaba nervioso._

_- Bella - dijo titubeando - tu… ¿serias mi novia? - me tendió una flor muy bonita de las que estaban en el jardín de su casa. No me había dado cuenta de que la tenia en la mano._

_Éramos muy pequeños, y las monjas del orfanato decían que no estaba bien para una señorita darse besos con alguien antes del matrimonio, además Edward era hijo de una buena familia y no tenia permitido estar con una huérfana como yo. Pero todo eso daba lo mismo ahora, quizás el me quería tanto como yo a el. Besé su mejilla y susurré "si"._

_El sonrió todavía mas, acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, pasó el dorso de su mano por mi rostro y volvió a besarme. _

_Nos sentamos bajo la sombra del árbol, el me tenia abrazada y de la nada comenzó a reírse._

_-¿Qué sucede? - dije._

_- es que hoy le platiqué a Emmet de que quería pedirte que fueras mi novia y el puso cara de asco y me dijo que si besaba a una niña se pegarían gérmenes, pero ahora que te di un beso creo que el está equivocado - fruncí el ceño - ¿Qué sucede?_

_- es que Emmet no me cae bien, en tu ultimo cumpleaños me jaló el cabello, además es muy grande._

_- pero ahora yo te protegeré, seré tu Súper-Edward Masen.»_

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve besando a Edward, a Edward Masen no Cullen. Mi Edward.

¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? Era obvio, era el, mi único y gran amor de años atrás.

Una lágrima involuntaria salió por la comisura de mis ojos.

- Bella - susurró Edward - Bella mírame- no quería hacerlo, temía a que el no me recordara.

- tu eres - dije hipando- tu eres.

- Bella - me remeció

- tu eres Edward Masen.

Solté un sollozo mas fuerte ¿Qué nos había sucedido? ¿Por qué estábamos acá?

_«seré siempre tu Edward»_

- mi Edward - susurré y sabia lo que iba a pasar. Odiaba esto, no aguantar las emociones fuertes, pero a pesar de eso no pude hacer nada para evitar desmayarme.

_« llevaba cinco años de noviazgo con Edward, el tiene dieciséis y yo tengo quince ahora. Era un noviazgo en secreto, el había tratado de planteárselo a sus padres, pero ellos no habían entendido lo que el les quería decir. Yo lo entendía, no era una costumbre que un niño de buena familia se casara con una huérfana._

_Como siempre estaba esperándolo en nuestro árbol, árbol en el que habíamos grabado nuestros nombres dentro de un corazón._

_Unas grandes manos taparon mis ojos, por la corriente eléctrica que sentí supe que era mi Edward._

_- Hola amor - lo saludé de un beso que el me correspondió._

_- Hola linda - lo conocía tanto que sabia que algo le había sucedido._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- debemos hablar - no me gustó su tono._

_No sentamos y el tomó una de mis manos y la comenzó a acariciar._

_- mis padres hablaron conmigo y dicen que es hora de que vaya eligiendo a una esposa - sentí mi mundo romperse, el terminaría conmigo._

_- ¿quieres terminar conmigo? - el abrió sus ojos y negó con dolor._

_- no, déjame contarte - suspiró - me dijeron que incluso tienen ya a una candidata, no la conozco, solo sé que es una chica rubia, de una familia que se acaba de cambiar y que tiene un hermano gemelo - quizás era mas linda que yo, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con dolor - no, no llores amor, tu sabes que a la única que amo es a ti - nunca me había dicho que me amaba - si Bella, te amo y no podría amar a nadie mas._

_- yo también te amo Edward - dije - pero si tus padres te comprometen no podríamos hacer nada mas, no creo que acepten a una huérfana como tu esposa Edward._

_- lo sé Bella, por eso tengo un plan, le diré a mis padres que te amo, yo sé que ellos entenderán y te amaran igual que yo y si no lo hacen haremos todo lo humanamente posible para estar juntos - tomó mi mentón y lo alzó para que lo mirase -. Te amo mi Isabella y no quiero a nadie mas._

_- yo también te amo, mi Súper-Edward Masen - el soltó su sonrisa torcida y me besó.»_

_..._

_« íbamos caminando por unas calles solitarias, era la única forma de pasear con Edward sin que nos descubrieran, íbamos en silencio, el día anterior el había hablado con su padre y este le había dicho que no se podía casar conmigo ya que la que seria su esposa tenia una buena dote que le ayudaría en los malos tiempos que se avecinaban, pero como Edward dijo: "no nos rendiremos por eso"_

_- ¿supiste lo que sucedió Beth? - una chica de voz nasal habló tan fuerte que no pudimos evitar escucharla - el chico de los Hadwick dejó embarazada a una sirvienta y ahora se hará cargo del bastardo - dijo como si se estuviese ahogando - la chica debe ser una zorra, pero una zorra que se quedará con el, porque el estaba comprometido con una refinada señorita y tubo que deshacer su compromiso por el desliz que tubo._

_- ¡No inventes Lauren! - dijo la otra chica._

_Yo miré de reojo a Edward y supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. La historia que contó la chica podría funcionar como un plan para nosotros, claro, si no fuera tan vergonzosa ¿Qué le diría a Edward? "podrías embarazarme y así estaríamos juntos", no demasiado vergonzoso._

_- no te faltaría el respeto así - dijo en un susurro._

_- yo se que no Edward, pero no niegues que serviría como plan._

_- no lo niego - dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos - y lo haría - se sonrojó igual que yo - pero no me gustaría hacerlo de esa forma Bella - me tomó de las manos y nos llevó hacia unas bancas - quiero que cuando ocurra, sea especial, sea porque eres mi mujer ante la ley y no como último recurso para estar juntos. No quiero que seas considerada una mujer indecente, ni que cuando caminemos por las calles te apunten con el dedo, ni que piensen que lo hago por obligación, casémonos Bella, pero casémonos bien, te amo y estar contigo es lo único que deseo, pero así no amor._

_- ¿entonces como Edward? - dije casi llorando - se nos está pasando el tiempo y aun no tenemos ningún plan, llegará el día en que te vea frente al altar con otra chica y no podré hacer nada. quizás en ese minuto tu no la ames, quizás me sigas amando a mi y a ella no la ames nunca, pero aun así serias de ella, tendrías que cumplir tus obligaciones con ella y sinceramente yo no estaría dispuesta a ser la amante, Edward, no lo seria porque tu le deberías respeto a ella y yo ya no seria nada, tu para mi no tendrías que ser nada aunque lo seas todo - hasta este punto estaba llorando a mares - no me importaría que me tomaras y que quedara embarazada, porque si esa es la única forma de estar contigo lo haría, no me importaría la gente, ni que me apuntaran con el dedo, porque estaría contigo. No me importa que no tenga un matrimonio como dios manda, ni siquiera si ya no me permiten la entrada en la iglesia después de eso porque ¡Rayos! Te amo demasiado como para vivir sin ti.._

_El tomó mi rostro con rudeza y me dio un beso desesperado, entregando todo el amor y el cariño que podía, yo le correspondí igual._

_- encontraremos la forma bebé - dijo acariciando mi rostro, yo reí por su apodo hacia mi - encontraré la forma en que seas mi mujer como dios y las leyes mandan - me besó rápidamente - Bella, yo todo este tiempo he juntado dinero para momentos como este, gracias a dios es suficiente para mantenernos un tiempo._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- quiero decir que si no podemos hacer nada, podríamos irnos - dijo pausadamente - escápate conmigo Bella, escapémoslos juntos. A ti no te ata nadie ni nada para que te quedes y yo… bueno, digamos que nada me ata desde que me prohibieron acercarme a ti - eso no lo sabia - si mi Bella, lo hicieron, pero yo no haría nada sin si, así que aquí me tienes - dijo medio sonriendo - escapémonos y casémonos en otro pueblo._

_No le respondí nada, solo lo besé. No hacia falta decirle que me iría hasta el infierno con el.»_

_..._

_«- los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a su novia - dijo el sacerdote._

_Yo estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, por fin me había casado con Edward y habíamos tenido que huir pero con ayuda de alguien. Al día siguiente de aquella conversación, su madre vino a ofrecernos su ayuda, ella solo quería a su hijo feliz. Nunca nos imaginamos que ella nos observaba cada tarde cuando estábamos en nuestro árbol y que estaba al tanto de la situación, solo que no pudo desobedecer a su marido cuando hablaron con Edward, pero si podía hacerlo a escondidas._

_Ella nos dio una casa que pertenecía a su familia en Forks, un pueblo pequeño que quedaba en Washington. Allí estábamos ahora, en una pequeña capilla siendo casados para el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Edward me besó con todo su amor, al romper el beso me miró con una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía descifrar. Eran demasiado fuertes e intensos como para ponerles nombre._

_Inmediatamente después de la ceremonia nos dirigiremos a la casa de su madre, no la habíamos visto aun pero sabíamos que estaba un poco descuidada. Pero nunca pensé que tanto._

_No quise decirle nada a Edward sobre mi opinión de la casa porque no seria bueno, aquel lugar estaba sucio y lleno de polvo, el techo se estaba cayendo y los vidrios de todas las ventanas estaba rotos. Sabia que su madre no tenia la culpa, ella no había venido a Forks desde hace años._

_- no viviremos ni un día en un lugar así - dijo Edward con voz autoritaria._

_- pero Edward, no tenemos otro lugar, podemos arreglarlo un poco - el puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme._

_- ¿y ensuciar ese vestido que te queda estupendo? - el vestido blanco fue un regalo de su madre - no, ahora eres mi esposa y quiero lo mejor para ti._

_Tomó de mi mano y me llevó hacia el bosque. Yo iba tropezando con las ramas, asíque el me cargó en la mitad del camino._

_- ¿A dónde vamos amor? - le susurré en la oreja. Estaba nerviosa, hoy seria suya completamente._

_- vamos a donde pueda demostrarte lo mucho que te amo - se detuvo y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente - mi esposa, mi señora Masen- susurró con una sonrisa._

_- tuya - coincidí._

_Llegamos hasta el final de lo que supuse era el bosque y frente a nosotros apareció una casa de madera hermosa. Me dio cosa comparar nuestra casa con esta, pero no podía evitarlo._

_- que linda casa, amor - suspiré - ¿de quien es?_

_- ¿te gusta? Es para ti, es para nosotros - dijo titubeando._

_- no entiendo amor._

_- la mandé a hacer con parte de mis ahorros, no sabia como estaría la casa de mamá, además quería tener algo nuestro en donde comenzar nuestra historia, y aquí estamos._

_Lo miré con los ojos llenos de emoción y solo pude besarlo, no quería decirle nada porque sabia que comenzaría a llorar con tonta._

_El siguió avanzando después de nuestro beso hacia la casa, yo iba mirando su rostro, era tan hermoso que dolía, dolía saber que no era lo suficiente hermosa para el. Desterré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, el me amaba y yo lo amaba a el._

_No me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos dentro de la casa, era simplemente hermosa, no se podía describir de otra forma._

_Edward soltó las dos pequeñas maletas que traíamos y me llevó hasta la que supuse era nuestro dormitorio. Me recostó en la cama y me acarició el rostro, se veía nervioso._

_- ¿Qué quiere hacer el señor Edward Masen? - dije._

_- lo que hay que preguntar es ¿Qué desea hacer la señora Masen? - siguió acariciándome el rostro y bajó la mano hacia mi cuello. Me arrodillé y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho para que no viera mi vergüenza._

_- quiero que me lleve a las estrellas, señor - dije en un susurro que el alcanzó a escuchar.»_

Mis ojos se abrieron y sollocé de rabia y pena.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? - Edward estaba junto a mi tendido en mi cama, miré hacia mi ventana y ví que era tarde.

- mi sueño terminó en la mejor parte - dije bajito. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, me acerqué a el y acaricie su rostro - ¿Qué nos sucedió? - dije soltando unas lagrimas.

- ¿recordaste? - asentí - no lo sé cariño, lo único que sé es que has estado junto a mi desde hace años, creí que me volvería loco sin ti. - ahora el estaba llorando al igual que yo - cuando te ví en el instituto, quise decirte tantas cosas amor, quise abrazarte y besarte, pero no podía hacerlo, no sabia si tu tenias a alguien, si recordabas o si era un completo desconocido - comencé a sacar las lagrimas de su rostro.

- nunca lo fuiste Edward, nunca fuiste un desconocido - sonreí entre las lagrimas - confieso que no entendía como podías parecerte tanto a la persona que estaba en mi mente, quería encontrar una explicación racional, que fuera mera coincidencia, algo de mi se negaba a creer que estabas junto a mi de nuevo, pero fuiste tu, fue todo lo tuyo lo que me hizo creer que ya había vivido algo antes - sin decir nada se acercó a mi y me abrazó - pero entiende que era algo difícil de creer, no era nada convencional.

- ¿y cuando tu has sido convencional? - medio sonrió.

- nunca.

- no me vuelvas a dejar Bella - dijo llorando - no lo hagas nunca mas.

- no lo haré, tu tampoco lo hagas Edward - dije - lo único que quiero saber es que nos pasó, porque estoy segura de que no llegamos a viejitos como queríamos, además… - iba a hablarle de nuestro hijo, mas bien del sueño de nuestro hijo que tuve, pero no sabia si el lo recordaba, preferí no decirle porque seria muy doloroso - además no recuerdo todo Edward.

- lo descubriremos amor - me abrazó mas fuerte - no te separes de nuevo Bella, todos estos años… yo… - sollozó - tu eras mi familia Bella, tu eres mi familia…

No dejé que dijera nada mas y solo lo besé, lo besé por todo este tiempo estando separados, por todo lo que nos pasó que estaba segura de que no era nada bueno. Estaba segura de que averiguar que nos había sucedido nos traería mas de aun llanto y de algún dolor, pero superaríamos esas trabas juntos, porque lo seguía queriendo como hace años atrás y porque ahora no sentía ese vacío, cada pieza estaba en su lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Quiero dar las gracias a los nueve Reviews que he recibido en todo lo que llevo de esta historia, son muy importantes para mi.<em>

_En mi perfil puse mi Facebook, mi Twitter y mi Blog (que aun está en construcción) para las que quieren me agreguen, ademas puse algunas imágenes que tienen que ver con el Fic, como las de Avellana y Pistacho (los amo), la casa de Edward, la de Bella, y la que pintó Bella y la moto de ella entre otros. :)_

_Lo de la ortografía, dios sabe que lo he querido solucionar, pero en mi pc no tengo un corregidor ortográfico bueno y descargué uno que era peor del que tenia :(_

_**Eulleny:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, ahora que te encontré en facebook te avisaré cuando actualice, y tienes razón, Bella es muy delicada jajaj e.e_

_**NikkiCB**: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer. Pasé por tu historia "Amor obsecivo" y dejame decirte que es muy buena, me tiene muy intrigada. Pd: Fanfiction no me dejó escribir bien tu nombre, no sé porque._

_**catalinaaa:** Gracias por todo. Quiero decir que Catalina es mi amiga y que ella inspiró un personaje de esta historia (ella no queria que lo dijera, me matará mañana en la escuela)._

_**Gabllie**: Nuevamente gracias, pero mil gracias por todo lo que me aconcejas y enseñas. Un día estaba yo como perrito bajo la lluvia, tu llegaste y dijiste algo como: "Oh que demonios, adoptemosla" y asi fué :) Gracias por ayudarme tanto en este mundo en el que soy una simple novata._

_Déjenme__ sus dudas, opiniones o todo lo que quieran (menos insultos)_

_Gracias a las que leen, las que dejan comentarios y las que estan en modo fantasma e.e_

_Nos vemos ;)_

**_Starlight's Eclipse. _**


	6. Alerta uno

**6. Alerta uno**

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba anocheciendo y la mayor parte del día lo había pasado junto a MI Bella. Parecía que iba a estallar de emoción cada vez que recordaba que ella había sido completamente mía anteriormente y que ella ya no tenia esa "amnesia de la otra vida", por lo menos no tanto.

En lo que había quedado de día, después de que recordara, la había pasado acariciando su rostro, mirándola a los ojos y gravando cada minuto en mi mente, era un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Miré el reloj que tenia en su buró, era una hora prudente para marcharme, tampoco quería asfixiarla. Me paré de la cama y di la vuelta hacia el otro extremo para despedirme de ella.

- adiós linda - besé suavemente sus labios.

- ¿ya te vas? - hizo un tierno e irresistible puchero. A mi mente vino el recuerdo de un sueño que había tenido a los dieciséis años en el que hacia el mismo gesto, yo le llamaba cara de bebé.

- está anocheciendo - le di otro beso y comencé a enderezarme, pero no estaba preparado para que ella jalara de mi camisa, haciendo que volviera al puesto que tenia antes junto a ella. - Bella - suspiré - debo irme, se está haciendo tarde - dije eso y de inmediato me arrepentí al ver que giraba su rostro para no mirarme.

- esta bien - dijo muy bajo. La volteé suavemente y me sorprendió que no se resistiera. Tenia los ojos aguados.

- Bella, si te digo que me iré no es porque yo lo quiera sino porque ya es muy tarde y tu debes dormir también. Mañana nos veremos linda - dije acariciándole su hermoso rostro.

- pues…¿Por qué no te quedas? - dijo eso bajando la mirada.

- ¿quieres que me quede? Pero donde… - me interrumpió.

- si, quédate, duerme aquí conmigo - abrí los ojos como platos. Quería esto pero tampoco quería presionarla - y cuando digo dormir es eso, nada mas - me sonrojé por pensar mal. Ash Edward mente sucia - ¿Qué pensabas?

- en dormir - mentí.

- bien - dijo rodando los ojos. No me había creído.

Estuvimos platicando unos momentos hasta que vi como se le empezaban a cerrar los ojitos por el cansancio. Con cuidado la atraje hacia mi y ella automáticamente te acurrucó en mis brazos, se sentía demasiado bien la cercanía con ella, pero aun quedaban las mezclas de nostalgia y dolor al recordar cuanto tiempo había estado sin ella, y mas aun, al tener la sospecha de que algo nos había sucedido en la otra vida. Tenia la impresión de que me faltaba algo importante por recordar además de saber como morimos.

Con esas sensaciones me dejé ir al mundo de los sueños con Bella en mis brazos.

Un aroma conocido llegó a mis fosas nasales, era el aroma de Bella, fresias y fresas. La acerqué mas a mi, pero al hacerlo se sintió extraño, era muy blanda y ancha para ser ella, decidí que no me importaba, quizás Bella amanecía así siempre. Aun con los ojos cerrados me incliné para besar su frente pero me encontré con una textura no tan suave como la piel de Bella. Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con que, patéticamente, estaba abrazando y besando a la almohada de Bella. Resoplé frustrado ¿Dónde se había metido?

En el primer piso todo estaba en calma, salvo por el sonido bajo de la música que supuse, venia desde la cocina. Fui hasta allá y me encontré con una hermosa imagen.

Bella estaba de espaldas a mi cocinando algo mientras canturreaba "Kiss me" de The cardigans. Me acerqué silenciosamente a ella y deposité un beso en su mejilla mientras iba sintiendo como su piel se volvía mas cálida bajo mis labios.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos momentos mientras la canción seguía en la radio como si fuera música de fondo para nosotros.

Ella cantó la ultima parte de la letra de la canción y susurró:

"So kiss me"

- no tienes que pedirlo - murmuré antes de besarla lentamente. Esta chica me volvía loco tal cual como lo hacia años atrás.

Durante el desayuno aprendí muchas cosas de ella, algunas ya la sabia por lo que recordaba, pero habían otras que se habían adherido a su nueva vida y que no tenia anteriormente, también corroboré lo que sabia de sus gustos y aprendí que mas que preguntar, era mejor contemplarla y ver todas las muecas y gestos que hacia de forma inconciente a la hora de comer o mientras hablaba.

Mientras ella me hablaba sobre sus gustos yo iba trazando un plan en mi mente para ofrecerle pasar todo su día junto a mi. No tenia que ir al instituto hoy y por lo que sabia ella tampoco.

- y mi color favorito es el azul … - terminó de decir y yo me sentí un poco culpable por no escucharla.

- um, es un color muy lindo - dije - ¿Bella? Emmm ¿quieres salir hoy conmigo? - ella dejó caer la cuchara que tenia en su mano y me miro con lastima. Tenia la leve impresión de que la había cagado y estaba comenzado a entrar en desesperación - si lo prefieres no salgamos - traté de sonar casual, pero ella seguía mirándome de igual forma - o si quieres podemos sentarnos y hacer nada - ahora si estaba desesperado - tu eliges, si quieres te sientas a ver la TV y yo te miro desde la ventana, aunque …. - ella me interrumpió.

- no Edward, no es que no quiera estar contigo - sentí como mis pulmones estaban mas calmados - es solo que tengo una cita - toda la calma se fue y puse la mano en mi corazón donde sentí una punzada de dolor, se parecía a la escena en cuando Lisa Simpson le rompía el corazón a Rafa Gorgory - Edward… ¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¡no! No es lo que crees - ella llegó hasta mi y comenzó a acariciarme el rostro - tengo una cita con una conocida - susurró mientras me volvía a relajar - ella quizás me explique un poco mas de esto que nos sucede, la conocí un día después de encontrarte.

- Um, bueno si es eso esta bien, si, esta muy bien - dije. Ella no tenia una cita con un chico, pero tampoco la tenia conmigo - ¿tienes que ir?- me golpeé mentalmente cuando lo dije, sonaba como un estupido bebé llorón y eso no era lo que quería para Bella, ella debía ser de las damiselas en apuros de este tiempo, ella necesitaba a un súper héroe no a una niñita…. Pero dios, la iba a extrañar tanto.

- si, tengo que ir, pero volveré pronto, espérame acá para que hagamos algo juntos a mi regreso, adiós. - dicho esto, me besó suavemente los labios y salió de la cocina. Me pareció extraño el no escuchar el sonido de su moto, hasta que me di cuenta que se había ido a pie.

Ahora me tenia que enfrentar a un gran reto:

¿Qué iba a hacer mientras ella no estaba?

Podía ir a jugar con Avellana y Pistacho, pero no me gustaba para nada el olor con el que quedaba cuando jugaba con ellos. Misteriosamente, a Bella nunca le he sentido ese olor, a pesar de que ella ayer jugó un rato con ellos. Su aroma a fresias era mas potente.

Podía explorar la casa de Bella y buscar cosas de ella, pero aunque era tentadora la idea, tenia que respetar su privacidad, así que mejor no. Maldita privacidad.

Podía ver TV y decidí que eso iba a hacer, así que me lancé en el sofá largo de Bella y comencé a pasar los canales. Me decidí por una película de vampiros que se enamoraban que estaban dando.

- si claro, vampiros que se enamoran. Ridículo. - dije para mi y riendo.

Poco después estaba en el mismo sillón pero ahora con una libreta que saqué del cuarto de Bella, en donde anotaba todo lo que hacia el personaje principal de la película. Había descubierto que Anthony - como se llamaba el vampiro - era un tipo genial, todo un caballero, héroe y galán con su chica, y yo quería eso para mi y para Bella.

La película terminó y yo hasta tomé nota de cómo se comportaba con ella mientras bailaban en su baile del instituto. Simplemente genial.

Releyendo mis notas, me quedé dormido.

_« Habíamos descubierto cada uno el cuerpo del otro y eso había sido lo mas grandioso de toda mi vida, creo que nunca dejaría de sentir este amor tan grande por mi esposa Bella._

_Semanas después de nuestro matrimonio y cuando estaba en mi trabajo de ayudante en una zapatería, escuché decir a un cliente que iría a comprar unos "preservativos", yo no sabia que era eso y tenia curiosidad, pero aun así no le pregunté ya que seria de mala educación para mi cliente. Cuando ya íbamos a cerrar, la curiosidad no pudo mas, así que le pregunté al dueño de la tienda, un ancianito que era muy bueno conmigo._

_- ¿señor Steven? - el me miró - ¿le puedo preguntar algo? _

_- dime muchacho._

_- ¿usted sabe que son los preservativos? - el lanzó una carcajada y yo me sonrojé al máximo._

_- ¿enserio no sabes? - asentí - bueno, los preservativos son… - y me explicó detalladamente lo que eran mientras yo me sonrojaba cada vez mas - … pero esta prohibida la venta de ellos._

_- ¿pero los venden? - se me había ocurrido una genial idea._

_- si, hijo, pero ilegalmente - me miró dudoso -espera - rebuscó en su maletín y sacó una cajita - ahí hay artos - mis ojos se pusieron como platos - a este viejo ya no le sirven._

_Desde ahí que con Bella habíamos estado usando preservativos secretamente, para que ella no quedara embarazada. No es que no quisiéramos tener hijos, pero mi Bella aun era muy joven y yo quería buscar un empleo mejor para cuando llegara el momento, no le ofrecería a mi hijo el sueldo de un zapatero._

_Dos años habían pasado, con mi Bella habíamos decidido ya empezar a dejar de usar los preservativos ya que ahora trabajaba como ayudante del jefe de policía de Forks y el sueldo no estaba nada de mal._

_Era la hora del almuerzo y estaba esperando a mi esposa, ella venia todos los días a dejarme mi comida junto con unos besos a la hora de despedirse. Bella ya no estaba igual que cuando la hice mi esposa, ahora con sus diecisiete años su cuerpo había cambiado moldeándose hermosamente en algunas partes, como su pecho, cintura y cadera. Estaba bellísima._

_- buenos días ayudante - susurró esa voz dulce que tanto conocía en mi oído. Me di la vuelta para ver a mi bella esposa con un vestido azul claro y la abracé para después besar sus labios._

_- buenos días señorita ¿necesita que la ayude en algo? - dije contra sus labios. Ella rió._

_- si, creo que necesito mas besitos - yo no me hice de rogar._

_Ella me pasó la fuente con comida que me había traído y espero con calma que terminara para luego irse con ella a la casa. No era necesario que ella hiciera eso y se lo había dicho, pero ella siempre decía que sentía mas tranquila haciéndolo._

_Durante todo el tiempo que estuve casi devorando el delicioso almuerzo, ella me estuvo mirando mientras se mordía nerviosamente su labio._

_- ¿sucede algo, linda? - dije._

_- mm no es nada malo, pero mejor hablaremos en casa - me dio una sonrisa que me tranquilizó por completo._

_- de acuerdo._

_Bella se fue y yo inevitablemente me quedé pensando en lo que me tendría que decir. Tarea difícil pues nunca se sabia lo que podría pasar por la mente de Bella._

_Todos los días me iba caminando a casa y este no era la excepción, aunque antes había pasado a comprar un ramo de rosas naranjas para mi Bella._

_- ¿Bella? - grité ya dentro de nuestra casa - ¿Bells? - ¿Dónde se encontraba? - dejé el ramo de rosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y fui a buscarla por todos los cuartos pero ella no estaba._

_Salí por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín trasero y suspiré de alivio al verla arrodillada de espaldas a mi arreglando unas plantas de nuestro jardín. Quise tener de esas nuevas cámaras que habían inventado que retrataban en un momento a una persona, quizás se la regalaría para su próximo cumpleaños._

_No la quise molestar pero si me quedé mirándola desde la puerta de la cocina, hasta que algo llamó mi atención. Por los árboles cercanos a Bella se veía una sombra. La miré detenidamente y me di cuenta de que era la sombra de un hombre que comenzaba a acercársele a Bella. El no me podía ver a mi porque estaba de espaldas pero yo si a el._

_El hombre salio de los árboles y yo no me hice de esperar, sigilosa pero rápidamente me acerqué a el, lo tomé del cuello y le hice esa llave que me había enseñado el jefe de policía para "dormir" a los ladrones. Mi Bella cuando se dio cuenta de esto soltó un grito ahogado._

_- Bella, llama a la policía mientras le pongo las esposas - gracias a dios aun no me había quitado el uniforme._

_Esposé al hombre y miré su rostro. Se trataba de un chico de mi edad, quizás un poco mayor que tenia el cabello rubio y lacio ¿Qué hacia un chico como el intentando hacerle daño a mi Bella?_

_Mis compañeros del cuartel se llevaron al intruso y yo me quedé calmando a mi Bella._

_- gracias Edward - dijo sollozando, yo la abracé._

_- no tienes que agradecerlo amor, habría hecho eso y mucho mas, mil veces - dije - tranquila, no fue nada._

_- si fue Edward, si fue - quizás estaba loco pero noté que algo había cambiado en ella._

_- ya pasó, mi Bella- dije frotándole los brazos._

_- no ha pasado Edward, aun no pasa - y al decir eso me di cuenta que su vestido ya no estaba y que ahora traía puesta una vestimenta muy extraña, se trataba de un suéter de tela extraña color gris y unos pantalones que se le pegaban mucho a sus piernas ¿de donde había sacado esa ropa?._

_Ya no estábamos en nuestra casa, ahora nos encontrábamos en unas calles con casas raras y grandes tiendas. No parecía a algo de esta vida._

_Bella se soltó desesperadamente del agarre de mis brazos y salió corriendo hacia una tienda en donde vendían café, me sorprendí al ver que esa tienda seguía casi igual. _

_Se juntó con una chica de cabello corto y oscuro que vestía igual de extraño que ella y salieron corriendo juntas hacia el bosque._

_Con todas mis fuerzas comencé a correr detrás de ellas hasta que llegué al centro del bosque. Miré hacia todos lados pero no encontraba nada de mi Bella. ¿Por qué huía así? Un grito me alarmó._

_La encontré a ella junto a la chica que la acompañaba frente a un hombre. Ellas miraban asustadas al chico rubio que las apuntaba con un arma. Era el mismo que estaba en nuestro jardín hace un rato. Miré horrorizado a Bella y cuando se juntaron nuestras miradas, pude ver la desesperación que había en la suya. _

_- ¡Edward corre! - gritó fuerte.»_

Desperté con la frente perlada de sudor y con el corazón latiendo a mil ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Primero había estado en mi otra vida junto a Bella y luego estaba en este mundo.

Entonces recordé que la Bella de mi sueño estaba con la misma ropa que ella había salido esta mañana y solo eso bastó para que un instinto protector se disparara en mi.

Tomé las llaves de su moto que estaban en la mesa de centro y corrí hacia donde guardaba su moto. Salí disparado en ella sin saber a donde ir a buscarla, hasta que recordé que en el sueño Bella se encontraba en una cafetería que aun tenia su aspecto antiguo, la reconocí como la cafetería de Forks.

No me importaba si la encontraba a salvo y me tomaban por loco, la cosa era asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Pasé por al frente de la cafetería y no había rastro de ella en las mesas de afuera ni en las de adentro ya que estaban vacías. Decidí que iría al bosque continuo a ella.

Sin bajarme de la moto atravesé el bosque mientras a mi mente venían los recuerdos del sueño, eran exactamente los mismos árboles y la misma desesperación que tenia.

Casi me da un infarto cuando salté por encima de un tronco con la moto ¿Cómo Bella conducía esta cosa y se encontraba bien? No era el momento de hallar la respuesta.

- ¿Alice? - escuché la voz de Bella cargada de temor y ahí me dirigí.

Mi pequeña se encontraba sentada en el piso sosteniendo su tobillo, el que supuse se había doblado, y con los ojos de conejito asustado.

- ¡Edward! - dijo con alivio - eras tu, me asusté tanto - dijo sollozando - escuché unas pisadas y yo no sabia que hacer - yo había hecho de todo menos caminar, por lo que estaba claro que no estábamos solos ahora en el bosque. Sin decir nada mas, tiré de ella con cuidado, la senté en la moto y la besé mientras secaba unas lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

- ya esta todo bien, linda - susurré mientras ella se aferraba a mi cintura y escondía su cabeza en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Salí del bosque junto a ella con la misma certeza de que ella había estado a punto de ser atacada si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Saqué una de mis manos del manubrio de la moto y le di un apretón a su manito que estaba aferrada a mi.

- ya pasó, mi Bella - cuando dije eso, recordé que la Bella de mi sueño me había contestado a eso:

_« - ya pasó, mi Bella- dije frotándole los brazos._

_- no ha pasado Edward, aun no pasa - »_

* * *

><p><em>Me tardé un poco en escribir este capitulo, ya que me hacia falta bastante inspiración para hacerlo ademas de que estaba un poco distraida con algunos problemillas.<em>

_Bella tiene mucha razón en este capitulo, en el pasado y en el futuro: aun no pasa nada. :S_

_Espero que les haya gustado, sino y tienen algunas sugerencias haganmelo saber._

_Nuevamente gracias a **Gabllie** que siempre está ahi ayudándome. =) hay que reconocer que pocas escritoras se dan el tiempo que se da ella de ayudarte. No generalizo, pero por lo que he visto es verdad._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Son lo máximo._

_cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo._

_Starlight'sEclipse._


	7. Sucesos extraños

**7. Sucesos extraños.**

- Hola Bella - dijo una sonriente Alice a mis espaldas - ¿Cómo estas? - había estado esperándola solo dos minutos desde que llegué a la cafetería.

- Hey Alice - había algo en ella que me daba confianza - un poco cansada, estúpidamente decidí caminar en vez de ir en mi moto - ella rió - ¿tu como estas?

- bien, mmm ¿Bella? - alcé la vista - ¿te importaría si nos sentamos en una mesa mas alejada?

Hoy no era un día muy concurrido en la cafetería, por lo que elegimos una mesa muy apartada de las otras con vista hacia el bosque de Forks.

- ¿Quieres que empiece yo? - preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio. Asentí - puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

- ¿Cuándo comenzó? Es decir… ¿Cómo descubriste todo esto?¿Qué mas sabes? - sentía que tenia dos manos en mi vientre que me apretaban el corazón y el estomago, era una sensación extraña.

- solo ten calma - suspiró - bien, te contaré mi historia de esta vida, después te contaré la de la otra vida…- sentí nauseas - me llamo Mary Alice Brandon, nací en Nueva Orleans y tengo veinte años, a los quince mi vida cambió y me empecé a sentir extraña luego de un golpe en la cabeza, bueno, en realidad siempre me sentí extraña ¿A que chica de quince años le gusta el Rock and Roll antiguo o Elvis Presley? solo a mi, pero después de ese golpe todo se volvió peor, o bueno, ahora entiendo que todo se volvió mejor.»

«Ridículamente solo fue un libro mal puesto en la biblioteca de mi abuela, el que cayó dándome con su lomo en la cabeza y que hizo que desde entonces empezara a escuchar voces para nada agradables en mi mente, al principio pensé que estaba loca, que quizás sufría alguna esquizofrenia o un trastorno similar, pero el Internet y un psiquiatra me ayudaron a corroborar que no era una enfermedad psiquiátrica lo que tenia…

- ¿A que te refieres con voces para nada agradables? - sus ojos se nublaron.

- fueron solo al principio, quizás un año. - comenzó - escuchaba la voz dura y burlesca de un hombre que parecía que no hablaba conmigo… decía cosas como _"mataré a ese idiota", "niña estúpida, cree que la amo"_ y cosas muy hirientes, a cualquiera le dañaría el solo escucharlo.»

«Después la voz de el comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco a medida que llegaba la voz de una muchacha, esa voz se parecía demasiado a la mía y muchas veces la confundía con la voz de mis pensamientos, ella era alegre aunque había algo que la atormentaba y eso sin querer me atormentaba a mi. La voz de la chica se quedó y a ella se unieron mas voces, una de una chica de voz dulce - me lanzó una mirada y a mi me recorrió un escalofrío - otra de un chico de voz suave y otra de uno amigable. Probablemente te preguntes como pude vivir con tantas voces en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo, pero solo llegaban algunas veces, como para alertarme indirectamente de algo, no era siempre, pero si era muy extraño.»

«Pasaron dos años mas y ya había aprendido algo de las voces además de sentirme como un completo bicho raro. Primero, la voz de la primera chica era definitivamente la mía, no sabia como explicarlo ni nada, pero era mi voz, aunque no sabia porque mi voz se escuchaba como si estuviera sufriendo; la voz de la otra chica, era la de mi mejor amiga , según las voces, y ella se llamaba Isabella; la voz suave era la de un tal Edward y la amigable era la de un Emmet - los vellos de mi piel se erizaron a la mención de mi nombre y el de Edward - Aun no le encontraba una explicación lógica así que empecé a vagar por el Internet. Salían muchas cosas que eran realmente tontas y otras que no tanto, pero una de ellas me llamó mas la atención, era sobre las vidas pasadas. Todo lo que salía en esa pagina de Internet, no explicaba lo de las voces pero si me hacia sentir como si estuviera en frente de la respuesta.»

«Empecé a creer en ello y también a prestar mas atención a las voces. Un día escuché algo que me llamó mucho la atención: _"Oh, lo siento, no quise pasarla a llevar es solo que iba muy rápido", _esa era mi voz y la de Isabella respondió: _"no se preocupe, fui yo la que no se fijó, aquí en Forks es fácil distraerse"_, la mención de "Forks" me dijo que mi pasado había estado aquí, pero aun me faltaba mucho por descubrir… bueno, resumiendo un poco, solo esperé a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y me mudé aquí para tratar de encontrar mi pasado.»

- ¿y lo hiciste? - pregunté con cautela, ella me miró unos segundos pero no respondió nada.

- ¿tu sabes como moriste Bella? - negué - ¿y estas preparada para saberlo? Es algo duro Bella, cuando no recuerdas todo es porque tu mente algo quiere guardar para protegerse así misma, y la tuya eso está asiendo, la mía eso hizo y yo aun así me empeñé en descubrirlo.

- ¿te arrepientes? - en realidad sentía que Alice tenia mucha razón en esto, yo no estaba preparada para saber algo que desde el principio sabia que era algo oscuro y malo, pero aun así sabia que nunca estaría bien si no lo sabia, y Edward tampoco.

- ahora no, pero cuando lo descubrí preferí no haberlo hecho. Nuestra propia mente crea posibles muertes, pero hay veces que no piensa en algunas… - dijo con la vista perdida.

- ¿Cómo moriste Alice? - dije directamente - si te hace mal decírmelo no lo hagas.

- no sé que pasó que me llevó a ese estado, aunque tengo mis teorías - titubeó - morí a los treinta y cinco años, morí joven, morí de locura y soledad.

- ¿locura y soledad? - no me gustaba mucho cuando las personas se ponían "poéticas" en momentos de urgencia.

- cuando llegué acá lo primero que hice fue buscarme a mi misma, en el cementerio y en registros antiguos, y lo que encontré fue a una solitaria Mary Alice que murió a los treinta y cinco años en el manicomio de Port Angels - abrí los ojos como platos - según el expediente que encontré, algo ocurrió que me afectó demasiado, tanto como para volverme loca. - ella suspiró pesadamente.

- se supone que ya éramos amigas, entonces ¿Dónde estuve yo en esos momentos? - nos miramos y un click sonó en mi cabeza - ¿es probable que ya haya muerto en ese entonces? - ella asintió - dios, esto es mas de lo que pensé ¿Qué crees que fue lo que te afectó tanto?

- no, no lo sé, tengo mis hipótesis como te dije, pero creo que la corroboraremos juntas - miró su reloj - lo siento Bella, ya se me hizo tarde y me tengo que ir, pero te llamaré otro día para que sigamos con esto - tenia razón, ya estaba oscureciendo - ah, y saluda a Edward - dijo con una media sonrisa. Se iba a ir pero recordó algo y se devolvió - ten, esto quizás te ayudará a comprender mas y entender tu pasado, el tuyo y el mío estaban unidos, aunque le faltan las paginas mas importantes - me tendió un pequeño y antiguo libro que sacó de su bolsa, lo reconocí como un diario de vida - lo encontré en la que fue mi casa - y dicho esto se marchó.

Tomé el diario entre mis manos y vi que tenia grabado una "A" dorada en la tapa. Este pequeño libro me ayudaría demasiado, de eso estaba segura, pero no sabia si mostrárselo o no a Edward, el probablemente querría leerlo conmigo, pero aunque el recuerda mas cosas que yo, el sigue sin recordar que estuve embarazada - eso es lo que creo por mi pesadilla -, y no quisiera que se enterara por el diario si es que Alice escribió algo sobre mi embarazo ahí.

Guardé el diario en el bolsillo de mi polerón y dejé unos minutos las manos sobre mi vientre plano ¿Qué había pasado con mi bebé?

Pensé que había comenzado a llover cuando sentí las mejillas húmedas pero en realidad estaba llorando. Ahora tenia una nueva motivación para encontrar mi pasado: mi bebé. Por el buscaría que nos había sucedido aunque doliera, el era un recuerdo demasiado bello como para matarlo.

Decidí que me iría por el camino interior del bosque, era mas largo, pero quería pensar y no quería que Edward me viera triste, no podría inventarle algo.

Miré hacia el cielo y suspiré. En estos días extrañaba los concejos de mi madre y las miradas comprensivas de mis padres ¿Qué pasaría si ellos estuvieran vivos? No me podía imaginar como se lo tomarían si se los contara.

Diablos, necesitaba un concejo, quizás llamaría mas tarde a la tía Inger aunque tendría que tratar de no decirle toda la verdad a ella, tarea difícil pues ella es una mujer muy perceptiva.

Demonios, no necesitaba un concejo, lo que necesitaba de verdad eran los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, si, eso era, no necesitaba nada mas, sabia que el estaría junto a mi sin preguntar nada. De pronto quería llegar mas rápido a casa y tomar el camino corto.

Estaba devolviéndome cuando sentí unos pasos a mi espalda y supe que ese era el momento en que salía a relucir mi lado temeroso. Apresuré mas el paso y las pisadas avanzaron también mientras yo ya iba corriendo.

Como era de esperarse, como era lo mas posible, mis pies se enredaron solos y caí, doblándome el tobillo derecho. Era demasiada la mala suerte: asustada, perseguida y sin la posibilidad de arrancar, simplemente genial.

Lloriqueé unos minutos mientras miraba hacia todos lados, estaba segura que las pisadas se detuvieron casi enfrente de los árboles cercanos a mi.

- ¿Alice? - una parte de mi lloriqueaba porque fuera ella, pero solo se escuchó el sonido de una moto atravesar los árboles. Una mota de cabello cobrizo demasiado conocido últimamente ahora y en mi otra vida resplandeció cuando la moto atravesó el bosque - ¡Edward! - si no fuera porque tenia el tobillo herido, me hubiera lanzado a sus pies - eras tu, me asusté tanto - sollocé - escuché unas pisadas y yo no sabia que hacer - no dijo nada, simplemente me tomó y me subió a la moto, donde me dio un beso tranquilizador y me secaba las lágrimas. Lo juro, amo y amé a este chico.

- ya esta todo bien, linda - susurró mientras yo me apretaba contra el - ya pasó, mi Bella - dijo tomándome la mano. Quise responderle que aun no pasaba nada, tenia la certeza de ello.

Iba a la espalda de Edward como si la vida dependiera de ello, no quería separarme y en este instante no me importaba mucho si lo estaba asfixiando, mentira, si me importaba.

No sabia por donde íbamos, solo sentía el delicioso aroma de Edward mientras las luces de las calles pasaban como ráfagas por la velocidad a la que iba la moto… esperen ¿Edward iba conduciendo la moto? Dios, quizás estuvo muy desesperado…

Sentía que mi corazón aun estaba atorado en mi garganta, habían sido muchas emociones por hoy. Primero, el extraño encuentro con Alice y su historia; segundo, el diario que había pertenecido a ella y que aun tenia en el bolsillo de mi polerón y tercero, la persona que me seguía en el bosque, aunque eso era muy raro, quizás fue solo un ciervo que pasaba por ahí, pero aun así me asustó mucho.

No supe en que momento llegamos a mi casa ya que me bajé de mis sueños cuando Edward entró a mi cuarto con un vaso de agua y un botiquín.

- ¿estas bien? - sus hermosos ojos verdes lucían preocupados.

- si - dije tratando de darle la mejor de mis sonrisas - mmm ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- digamos que fue instinto - iba a preguntar mas pero con una mirada no me dejó - déjame revisarte tu tobillo.

Edward con sus manos de tacto suave revisaron mi tobillo que de antemano yo sabia que solo había sufrido una dobladura, cuando se me quebraba tenia un aspecto mucho peor.

Mientras el me vendaba el pie por "precaución", según el, y terminaba de ponerme pomadas, yo no dejaba de mirarlo y de pensar en todo lo que ya habíamos vivido anteriormente. Había sido su mejor amiga, su novia, su esposa y probablemente tuvimos un hijo, y todo estaba malditamente olvidado, todo pertenecía al pasado mientras vivía esta vida que no había sido la mejor, excepto el ultimo tiempo en el que apareció el.

Debía de dar gracias a que los dos recordáramos parte de lo que vivimos anteriormente, aunque aun faltaban mas cosas y eso era lo que me molestaba, estaba segura que faltaban millones de buenos momentos que recordar, buenos momentos en que fuimos felices y que por no sé que causa se desmoronaron de un momento a otro, nuestro amor siguió intacto, pero algo hizo que las cosas se salieran de su curso natural en ese entonces, pero así y todo, sigo insistiendo en que debo dar gracias a que nos recordamos, porque… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo o el no recordáramos nada?¿nos habríamos conocido? Quizás no y quizás eso es lo que le sucede a la mayoría de las personas y que irremediablemente se equivocan en esta vida,.

Gracias a que recuerdo puedo tener una especie de guía para tratar de ser mejor ahora, mejor con mi Edward.

- ¿en que piensas, linda? - la voz suave de mi chico me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- no es nada - dije acercándome para besarlo.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Alice? - dijo después de unos minutos en que estuvimos haciéndonos cariño en mi cama.

- me contó un poco sobre su vida ahora y parte de lo que fue en su pasado.

- eso es, genial - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.- es increíble que otras personas también recuerden cosas y ….

- ¿creerías que ella era la mejor amiga de una tal "Isabella" que era la esposa de un "Edward"? -dije interrumpiéndolo - ella nos conoció a nosotros - sentí como los vellos que Edward tenia en su nuca se erizaban bajo mi mano. Me encantaba cuando Edward sacaba su lado cobarde que tenia escondido.

- ¿si? - podía ver el miedo en sus ojos que un segundo después trató de ocultar - ¿y ella sabe algo mas de nosotros? - Oh, esa no era la pregunta correcta pues tendría que decirle sobre el diario y todavía no era el mejor momento.

- mmm, no, pero aun así nos juntaremos otro día, quizás para ese día podrías ir conmigo - le sonreí tratando de que no notara que le estaba mintiendo.

- podría ser - susurró para volver a besarme.

- Bella… - susurró después de unos minutos.

- ¿mmm?

- estoy apestando - reí con el.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Para mi hueles genial.

- no me ducho desde ayer Bella, un poco de higiene no viene mal.

- Ok, ¿y para eso necesitas…?

- …ir a mi casa, si quieres que vuelva podrías preparar algo de cena mientras vuelvo.

- pediré una pizza - murmuré - y que quede claro, siempre quiero que vuelvas.

- ¿siempre? Llevamos dos días - rió cuando vio que hice un puchero.

- esta bien, ¿algo mas señor? - enarcó una ceja.

- no, nada señora - me besó suavemente una vez mas y se marchó.

Después de marcar a la pizzería me di cuenta que algo estaba botado en el piso. Mis tripas se enredaron dentro de mi al ver que era el diario de Alice que se había caído, del cual salía un papel mas pequeño. Me agaché a recogerlo y mis ojos casi salen de mis cuencas al ver que era una foto antigua de un chico al que yo ya había visto, era el mismo chico que le había gritado a Avellana y Pistacho en el parque de Forks y el mismo que vi junto a la otra chica cerca del instituto.

Si Alice tenia una foto antigua de el significaba que el perteneció a su pasado, y al pertenecer al pasado de ella significaba que quizás perteneció al mío. Nuevamente un revuelo se formó en mi estomago, este chico las dos veces que lo había visto no me había dado una buena impresión y tenerlo en mi pasado no era la mejor noticia.

Di la vuelta a la foto para ver si tenia alguna inscripción. Mis ojos debieron mostrar extrañeza ante el nombre que tenia escrito ahí.

_James, Octubre de 1932._

- ¿James?

...

* * *

><p><em>Me dijeron que no me preocupara por la tardanza de actualización en el capitulo anterior, pero aun así me siento mal cuando me tardo en subir un capi, pero es que este mas que ningún otro que he escrito me costó demasiado en escribirlo.<em>

_Muchas muchas gracias a las alertas y favoritos de autor y de historia que he recibido, gracias a eso me dan mas ánimos de seguir escribiendo :)_

_Gracias a los reviews de:_

_**Gabllie****: **bueno, creo que ya te di una gran respuesta para tu review. Por millonesima vez muchas gracias y mucho animo en tu universidad :)_

_**Eulleny**: Me encanta que te guste mi historia, y es obvio que lo que tu dices lo voy a tomar en cuenta, por eso si tienes alguna opinión o idea, dejame saberlo :)_

_**Adriu**: tienes razón, hay mucha intriga, pero no te dejes guiar por las apariencias, ahora en este capi se ve que estabas equivocada en parte de lo que creíste. Gracias por tu comentario :)_

_**cataaaaa****: **oh, es tan genial que leas mi historia, además que me da mucha risa cuando me dices "no me llegan tus actualizaciones, algo está mal en mi cuenta" y es solo que yo no he actualizado jajajaj gracias por leer y por ayudarme hasta en el ámbito personal :) nos vemos el miércoles._

_El otro día puse en mi perfil imagenes de Pistacho y de Avellana (son muy tiernos), además de la moto de Bella y de la melodía que toca Edward en el capitulo 2 :) si quieren se pasan por ahí._

_Gracias a las que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic aunque les parece basura y desperdicio de espacio en el Internet, a las que les gusta y me lo hacen saber con sus comentarios o alertas, a las que están en "modo - fantasma" pero son igual de valiosas y a las nuevas lectoras que quizás se unan :)_

_PD: si alguien me agrega al Facebook (está en mi perfil) que me envíe un mensaje privado a el para que sepa de donde vienen :)_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Isabel ****Fiction (Starlight'sEclipse) **_


	8. El diario de Alice

**_Todo lo que ven y reconocen de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es totalmente mía :)_**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior...<em>

_Di la vuelta a la foto para ver si tenia alguna inscripción. Mis ojos debieron mostrar extrañeza ante el nombre que tenia escrito ahí._

_James, Octubre de 1932._

_- ¿James?_

**8. El diario de Alice**

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me saco de mi estupefacción. Edward ya había llegado. Guardé frenéticamente la fotografía junto al diario en el cajón con llave que tenia junto a mi cama. Ahí estaría a salvo.

- ¿Bella? - preguntó Edward desde abajo. Con el rostro rojo y el corazón acelerado bajé las escaleras. El estaba de espaldas a mi - me encontré con el chico de la pizza en la puerta y se la pagué - se volteó hacia mi - ¿pasa algo? Estas respirando muy rápido - _vamos Swan piensa en algo… hay que mentirle a Edward por ahora, es solo para protegerlo… _quería mandar a callar a mi subconsciente para concentrarme en una respuesta coherente, pero se me hacia difícil con mi mente hablándome y con Edward y su hermoso rostro.

- hice ejercicio - quise darme contra un muro en cuando dije eso. El me miró desconcertado.

- ¿ejercicio? - enarcó una ceja mientras yo asentía - ¿a estas horas y antes de comer una pizza?

- dicen que es bueno… - el solo lanzó una carcajada fuerte mientras negaba con la cabeza y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo, me lo contarás en su momento - enrojecí al saber que el no me había creído nada, y lo comprendía, ni yo me creí a mi misma - ¿comamos? - dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Me alcé con las puntas de mis pies y el entendió lo que quería hacer ya que inclinó su cabeza para besarme.

Juro por dios que nunca había conocido tanta suavidad como la que tenían sus labios. Estuvimos acariciando silenciosamente nuestros labios hasta que nos faltó la respiración.

Durante toda la cena estuvo mirándome con una mirada y una sonrisa especulativa e inquisidora ¿tanto se me notaba que le ocultada algo? Bueno, es que si conoces desde hace décadas a la persona…

No volví a la realidad hasta que sentí como unos labios, mas bien sus labios, se posaron en mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué…? - el solo sonrió.

- esta noche será solo tuya - vio que iba a reclamar y me puso su mano en mi boca - puedes terminar lo que tengas que hacer ahora, no es bueno dejar cosas pendientes. Yo mientras tanto iré a ensayar en mi piano para la clase de mañana. - solté un suspiro ante tanta ternura.

- ¿lo dices enserio?¿no estas molesto? - el me regaló esa sonrisa hermosa que tenia - bien, te paso a buscar por la mañana.

- adiós pequeña - dijo dándome un suave beso en mis labios antes de marcharse.

Agradecía enormemente que Edward recordara mas o menos como era y que me hubiese descubierto en la ridícula mentira de los "ejercicios", porque sinceramente no le quería mentir ni ocultar información con respecto al diario de Alice y todos los secretos que estaban ahí, me sentía demasiado mal haciéndolo. Pero por otro lado, tenia miedo a su reacción al enterarse de mi embarazo en la otra vida, mas aun cuando probablemente era un embarazo en el que nuestro hijo había desaparecido junto a nosotros, ya que cuando lo recordaba, era en el momento del parto y fugazmente ya un poco crecidito, pero de ahí no hay mas recuerdos ni siquiera de mi existencia. La otra alternativa era que junto a Edward hubiésemos muerto dejando solo a nuestro bebe, pero era tan insoportable la idea que me negaba a creerla, aunque a la vez era muy posible y verídica.

Deje los platos sucios sobre la mesa, sin molestarme en ordenar nada y subí corriendo a trompicones la escalera hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Sabia que quizás me estaba volviendo una loca- sicótica, pero al entrar lo primero que hice fue cerrar bien la puerta y ventanas, y bajar las cortinas. Un ambiente de seguridad llegó a mi.

Y junto a mi cama, en la mesita de noche estaba aguardándome estaba el diario de Alice dentro de un cajón en donde casi lo podía ver brillando.

No esperé mas para sacarlo y disponerme a leerlo.

Dentro de el había uno que otro papel entre las paginas, pero no saqué ninguno ya que me dio la impresión de que estaban en aquellas paginas por alguna razón.

Pasé las primeras paginas ya que mas que nada relataban su infancia hasta que llegué a una en donde estaba pegado un boleto antiguo de bus con destino a Forks. Supe que ese era el comienzo para mi.

...

_10 de octubre de 1932_

_Me encuentro en el bus que se dirige hacia Forks, antes había llegado a Seattle pero encontraba que no estaba lo suficientemente lejos, por lo que volví a tomar el bus en donde estoy ahora para alejarme un poco mas._

_Hoy por fin podré realizar mi vida, hoy soy libre, hoy huyo desde Montana hacia un pequeño lugar del que ni siquiera conocía su existencia, solo sé que se llama Forks y que es casi imposible que me encuentren ahí._

_Fue algo duro dejar Montana con sus inmensos paisajes y miles de recuerdos, al fin y al cabo era el lugar en donde había crecido, así como también era el lugar en donde había sufrido y desde el que estaba huyendo._

_No sé muy bien lo que será de mi desde este día, solo espero que en Forks encuentre la paz que necesito, y aunque ahora soy mas cautelosa y desconfiada, también espero encontrar a alguien que comprenda a una persona tan extraña como yo._

_El cielo mas encapotado que Seattle y la espesura verde de los árboles me dice que ya cambié de ambiente y que ya estoy prácticamente en Forks, que ya estoy a salvo._

_Espero encontrar alguna casa o por lo menos un pequeño hotel durante el día, ya en la noche escribiré un poco mas sobre mi impresión de Forks durante el primer día…_

_..._

_10 de octubre de 1932 (durante la noche)_

_..._

_¡Forks es fantástico y es perfecto para mi! ¿Quién necesita ciudades de luces como Nueva York o San Francisco? Forks es mil veces mejor sin necesitar atracciones gigantes. _

_El pueblo es muy acogedor y tal como lo pensé, muy pequeño, y eso hizo que fuera mas fácil conocer gente._

_Iba con mi bolso colgado al hombro y mi única maleta empeñada en encontrar una casa si la suerte me acompañaba o un pequeño hotel como ultimo recurso. Al parecer iba muy rápido porque sin querer choqué con una mujer botando mi maleta un paquete que llevaba ella. Mi primer pensamiento fue de frustración, mi primer día en Forks y ya la estaba cagando, por lo menos esperaba que la mujer no se enojara tanto. Esperaba enfrentarme a una señora pero casi me quedó muda al ver que se trataba de una chica de la misma edad que yo de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate. Tenia el rostro furiosamente sonrojado y con una chispa de preocupación que la hizo llevarse las manos hacia su vientre plano … ¡Por dios! ¡quizás estaba embarazada y yo empujándola! Gracias a dios que no se calló o se golpeó fuerte._

_Me disculpé con ella y me sorprendió lo cálida y dulce que fue al decirme:"no se preocupe, fui yo la que no se fijó, aquí en Forks es fácil distraerse". Se presentó como Isabella Masen y yo como Alice Brandon, ella no tenia porque saber mi verdadero apellido._

_Le comenté que estaba buscando una casa para arrendar y me sorprendió cuando me ofreció llevarme hacia un vecindario que quedaba cerca de su casa y a cuidarme la maleta mientras encontraba un lugar en donde vivir. ¿debía confiar en ella? Algo me decía que si._

_Supe que su casa se encontraba entre el bosque pero que se encontraba - tal y como lo había dicho ella- muy cerca del vecindario en donde me puse a buscar un hogar. _

_Consulté por los pequeños almacenes que habían, hasta que en uno me dieron el dato de una casa que se arrendaba, pero que el dueño vivía en otra calle. No iba a desaprovechar oportunidades._

_Creo que caminé mucho hasta que encontré al dichoso dueño, pero solo un segundo me faltó para quedar prácticamente enamorada de el._

_Llevaba su rubio cabello atado en una pequeña colita en la nuca, un sombrero de color claro que combinaba con su traje y fumaba pipa. Sus ojos azules fue lo primero que me embrujó junto con su sonrisa blanca. James, así se llamaba._

_Me sorprendió lo dispuesto que estaba a entregarme la casa hoy mismo, tal y como quería yo. No tenia problemas con el precio pues estaba bien preparada como para vivir excelente durante una temporada, además mañana mi meta era encontrar trabajo._

_Como el caballero que era, me acompaño a buscar mi maleta a casa de Isabella y me espero ahí afuera mientras yo iba por ella. En ese instante ocurrió algo extraño. Podría jurar a que cuando entre y salí de la casa de Isabella no me encontré con el mismo James que acababa de conocer. Era mucho mejor. Si antes se había comportado con educación, ahora era el doble de educado, caballero y atento conmigo; quería saber de mi, de porque me mudé a Forks - yo le inventé algo sobre ello -, de mi pasado y de mis amistades, poniendo mayor énfasis en lo ultimo._

_En fin, ahora estoy en mi cómoda casa, ya instalada y todo ordenado para mañana empezar mi nueva vida buscando un trabajo, aunque sabia que seria difícil ya que no es bien visto que las mujeres trabajen. _

_Con respecto a James, dejaré que sea él el que me conquiste aunque también le daré algunas "ayuditas", un hombre siempre tiene que dar el primer paso ante una mujer._

_Me despido, querido diario, con sueño y con una sonrisa que no se me borra, ya que al parecer, aquí en Forks si seré feliz._

_..._

_13 de Octubre de 1932_

_..._

_Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que seré breve._

_Isabella me vino a visitar y me contó un poco de su vida aunque habían cosas extrañas en algunas cosas, por lo que deduje que ella también había huido de algo junto a su esposo Edward que era el ayudante del jefe de policía, también me contó que estaba embarazada y que aun no le quería decir a su esposo, ya que quería prepararle una sorpresa. No se porque razón me sentí inmensamente feliz al ver cuan felices serian._

_Al saber de repostería y de cocina, encontré un buen trabajo en la panadería de Forks y eso me hizo mas que feliz. Mi vida estaba mejorando._

_Con James las cosas van fantástico…. ¡me invitó a una cita! se que es muy rápido pero estas cosas solo se viven una vez, además veo que está muy interesado en mi y en lo que rodea… ¡si hasta me pregunta por Isabella!_

_Quizás deba hacerme de rogar un poco… en fin, veré como se van dando las cosas, aunque por lo visto todo marcha a la perfección._

_..._

_16 de Octubre de 1932_

_..._

_Me siento un poco culpable por no escribir estos días, pero es que me han sucedido muchas cosas…_

_Mi amistad con Isabella va muy bien, ahora la llamo Bella tal y como la llama su esposo, eso significa que tengo mas confianza y ella me llama Allie, nunca nadie me había puesto un diminutivo porque en si el nombre "Alice" es corto, pero me gusta._

_Todo en mi trabajo y en el vecindario va bien, conocí a unas cuantas personas pero aun no entablo un vinculo mas cercano._

_Con James… todo bien. El junto a Bella me hacen olvidar el sufrimiento del que huía y dejarlo atrás que es donde debe estar. En la cita dijo que tenia intensiones mas que de amistad conmigo y que dejara conocerlo y el conocerme a mi. Me habló de que sus padres viven lejos y que el se trasladó recientemente junto a su hermana Irina a Forks. Yo no pude contarle mi historia y me sentí mal por ello, pero el me reconfortó y me dijo que el esperaría a que estuviera verdaderamente preparada. Es un amor._

_Fuimos a un parque y ahí había un fotógrafo, el le pidió que nos sacara una foto y una a mi sola, yo le pedí lo mismo pero con una de el. James insistió en que debía ser él el que las pagara pero yo no cedí y pagué las mías._

_La fotografía que salimos juntos la puse en la sala de mi casa y la que sale solo el la guardaré aquí, ya que en este diario están todos mis secretos y sentimientos y sin duda James forma parte de mis sentimientos de amor._

_..._

_17 de Octubre de 1932_

_..._

_Hoy fue un día extraño. Me encontré con Bella por la tarde y no tenia buena cara. Me contó que ayer en la tarde había preparado una cena para su esposo y así contarle lo de su embarazo, pero que al llegar el encontró a un hombre que la estaba acechando desde los árboles cercano al jardín que ella se encontraba arreglando en ese momento. Dijo que al final se lo habían llevado los compañeros del cuartel de policía y que le había dicho a Edward lo de su embarazo y que el había estado mas que contento pero aun así todo se había ensombrecido un poco por ese incidente._

_No supe porque, pero al contarme Bella eso, sentí una punzada en el pecho que la atribuí a la preocupación que sentía por mi amiga._

_A James extrañamente no lo había visto durante todo el día y tampoco apareció cuando fui a verlo a su casa. Eso me asustó ¿le habría sucedido algo? Y lo peor es que aun no se nada de el, solo espero a que mañana lo encuentre o sino tendré que dirigirme a la estación de policía, quizás el esposo de Bella me podría ayudar._

Después de esas paginas salieron muchas paginas casi in-leíbles, mojadas, sucias y con el contorno de hojas de árboles, en otras se veía que habían sido arrancadas, las pasé rápidamente porque me tenia impresionada todo lo que había leído hasta ahora en el diario. Eso estaba haciendo cuando una se desprendió y me fue inevitable leerla.

...

_31 de marzo de 1933_

_..._

_Hoy… hoy no fue un buen día. Dios… ¿Por qué me trata así? Se que hice algo malo, si no fuera ese caso no se comportaría de ese modo, hice algo malo pero no sé que. El me quiere, lo sé, y quizás tenga razón en hacer todo lo que hizo hoy, quizás hasta me lo merezco, quizás hasta tenía razón y no debería creerle del todo a Isabella y a Edward, pero ellos habían sido tan buenos conmigo… y también estaba Irina, James decía que era buena y que debía confiar en ella pero no estaba segura del todo. Solo espero que me perdone lo que haya hecho sin querer, porque dolió mucho como me trató hoy, seguro quedarían marcas…_

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Quiero ofrecer mi mas sincera disculpa por haber demorado tanto (en mi opinión) en actualizar, pero sinceramente he tenido muchos problemas ya que primero el teclado se me echó a perder y no funcionaba la letra "E", y todos sabemos que es una letra primordial xd. Segundo, salí del Liceo con muy buenas notas y fue agradable pero hasta cierto punto: es demasiado triste ver a todos tus compañeros de cuatro años, con los que creciste, llorando (y yo también llorando) por la despedida y mas aun cuando la persona que quieres se queda ahí (porque es un curso menor Fake! ). También estaba el tema de la inspiración, por ningún motivo les iba a ofrecer un capitulo hecho a la "rapidita" y con cero inspiración. Queda mal el normal al no tener los estudios o don para escribir ¡imagínenselo sin inspiración! puaj!_

_Quiero agradecer a todos y todas las que me han añadido a sus alertas y a sus favoritos: Son muy importantes para mi, así sé que hay alguien que espera mi actualización por allá afuera. __También a los Reviews, los adoro, porque así se cuando les gusté o cuando apesté en un capitulo :) siempre díganme si algo les gusto o no y si tienen alguna idea u opinión._

_Amo a este Edward y estoy queriendo mucho a esta Alice, ella es buena pero un poco ilusa, bastante, aunque ella no lo crea así. __Déjenme sus ideas u opiniones de como quieren que se lea el resto del Diario de Alice que déjenme decirles que es una historia ufff un poquitín sufrida._

_Deséenme suerte porque el próximo lunes y martes doy la PSU que es una prueba estúpida pero que de ella depende mi ingreso a la universidad y mas bien a medicina. __Cuídense y espero que estén genial. Gracias a todas las lectoras, a las modo-fantasma y a las que no les gusto igualmente gracias :)_

_Isabel Fiction :)_


	9. Un poco de mala suerte

**Todo lo que reconocen pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es solo mía :)**

**En este capítulo, Bella tiene un sueño, y ese es la continuación del sueño que tuvo en el capítulo 4 ("Mucho por un día")**

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior…<p>

_31 de marzo de 1933 _

_Hoy… hoy no fue un buen día. Dios… ¿Por qué me trata así? Se que hice algo malo, si no fuera ese caso no se comportaría de ese modo, hice algo malo pero no sé que. El me quiere, lo sé, y quizás tenga razón en hacer todo lo que hizo hoy, quizás hasta me lo merezco, quizás hasta tenía razón y no debería creerle del todo a Isabella y a Edward, pero ellos habían sido tan buenos conmigo… y también estaba Irina, James decía que era buena y que debía confiar en ella pero no estaba segura del todo. Solo espero que me perdone lo que haya hecho sin querer, porque dolió mucho como me trató hoy, seguro quedarían marcas…_

**9. Un poco de mala suerte.**

Bella Pov:

Algo en mi se removió al leer esa pagina suelta: ¿sería posible que ese tal James hubiese llegado a agredir a Alice? Todo lo que ella escribía en esa página del diario me decía que si, y eso hacia mucho peor las cosas, ya que en ese entonces, yo estaba embarazada y muy ligada a Alice, y por lo tanto muy cerca de James.

Por lo que había leído hasta ahora en el diario, me daba la impresión de que el era una persona de carácter fuerte, y en ese entonces, alguien al que Alice idealizaba y amaba casi rayando la locura, creyéndole fielmente lo que el decía. Seguía sin gustarme esto, pero si quería encontrar la verdad, tendría que seguir leyendo, buscando y averiguando sobre mi pasado y el de Edward, y ahora último el de Alice.

Sin esperar mas, aparté la hoja suelta que acababa de leer y seguí con las hojas que estaban mas "entendibles" del diario, que dicho sea de paso eran sucesos que habían ocurrido antes de la pagina que acababa de leer.

_15 de diciembre de 1932_

_Con James llevaba un mes de noviazgo y ya me sentía en las nubes. ¿se podría amar tanto a una persona? ¿podría alguien ser mas perfecto? Creo que no._

_El no era como los demás, el era noble, gentil, muy apuesto y muy caballero, era todo eso y mas, aunque como toda persona se enojaba y reaccionaba mal por ciertas estupideces que hacia yo, como comentarle a Bella conversaciones que teníamos los dos, o preguntarle mas de lo debido cosas sobre su familia y su pasado. El obviamente tenia razón ¿Quién era yo para entrometerme tanto o ser tan chismosa? _

_Con Bella las cosas iban bien, había descubierto que ella en realidad era una buena amiga, aunque a veces se entrometía mucho en mi relación con James y lo juzgaba mucho sin conocerlo, y ahí era cuando encontraba que James tenia razón cuando me reclamaba de que no debía contarle cosas de el a ella, además tenía la sospecha de que ella sentía un poco de celos en mi perfecta relación con James, no es que a ella le gustara el, obvio que no, pero si sentía celos de que su relación con Edward no fuera tan maravillosa, porque claramente Edward no era tan guapo como James, no tenia el porte ni la elegancia de el ni tampoco la clase de trabajo y el sueldo de el, y esas eran cosas que como decía James eran importantes en una relación, y lamentablemente mi amiga Bella no las tenia, y aunque ellos demostraban una hermosa relación, James me decía que el no lo creía así, y el siempre dice la realidad de las cosas. A decir verdad, hasta sentía un poco de lastima por ella: Bella aunque quisiera no se podría separar de Edward por su embarazo de dos meses y porque estaba casada con el. Lo único bueno que había visto en esa relación era el embarazo de ella y el perrito que Edward le había regalado a Bella, se llamaba Bellota y era muy tierna._

_Bueno, espero que el matrimonio de mi amiga cambie y comience a funcionar tan bien como funcionará el mío con James, aun no me lo propone pero sé que lo hará._

_20 de diciembre de 1932_

_James ha estado de lo mas raro estos días, especialmente hoy. _

_Se supone que nos íbamos a juntar en el parque pero el no llegó. Lo primero que pensé fue que le había ocurrido algo, todas esas ideas se fueron cuando llegó y me dio la excusa de que había tenido algo que hacer. Me molesté un poco por eso, porque según el nada era mas importante que yo, sin embargo algo fue mas importante y retraso nuestra cita, pero bien sabia que no debía enojarme tanto, además, cuando quise mostrarme molesta me dio una mirada que me hizo pensar que era mejor estar en paz con el._

_06 de enero de 1933_

_Hoy ha sido un buen día._

_Primero me encontré con Bella y Edward que habían salido a pasear junto a su perrito. Ellos estaban bien y eso me alegraba. Bella tenía tres meses de embarazo y estaba totalmente feliz junto a su esposo, y aunque a el no lo conocía mucho, todo indicaba que era buena persona, pero todos sabemos que eso no era del todo importante en una relación y a el le faltaban cosas como dinero y elegancia, cosas que tenia James, cosas que me daba a mi y que mi amiga no tenia._

_Con James las cosas iban muy bien, ignorando unas cuantas peleas y enojos por parte de él. Cada día me sentía mas enamorada e incluso creo que hoy llegué al tope de ese amor… ¡No se puede estar mas enamorada que yo!. La razón fue que me presentó a su hermana Irina, quién había llegado junto a el a Forks, pero que no había tenido oportunidad de presentármela. Ella es una de las mujeres mas bellas que he visto, pero algo en su mirada me dice que no es muy buena persona, pero ignoro todo eso ya que James siempre me ha hablado de lo buena que es su hermanita._

_El hecho de que me la haya presentado, ya es una pista importante de que de alguna forma él quiere formalizar las cosas conmigo, y eso es lo que más deseo yo._

Mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar involuntariamente y ya sabia que se debía al sueño… ¿qué hora era?. El reloj de mi mesita de noche indicaba que eran las 2:40 de la mañana. Mañana seguro tendría unas enormes ojeras sobre las ojeras naturales que siempre traigo. Simplemente fantástico.

No me preocupé de cambiarme ropa ni de ponerme pijama, solo me adentré al mundo de los sueños. Lo último que vi fue la luna que se veía desde mi ventana…

_Abrí mis ojos y el hermoso brillo de la luna me indicaba que era de noche, ¿Dónde estaba?. Lo último que recordaba era que había empezado con las contracciones, se me había roto la fuente y luego me había desmayado, después había despertado y había tenido a mi bebé sola y sin la compañía de Edward… debí de haberme dormido por el cansancio… ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Dónde estaba mi bebé? Un sollozo involuntario azotó mi cuerpo._

_- shh.. No llores ¿estas bien? - desde las sombras del cuarto en donde estaba, apareció una figura que conocía muy bien con un bultito en sus brazos. Era mi esposo y mi hijo._

_- si… estaba asustada - sollocé - creí… creí que lo perdería Edward, estaba sola… ¿Quién me ayudó? - no recordaba absolutamente nada._

_- siento no haber estado junto a ti mi vida, quería estarlo, pero no pudieron comunicarse conmigo hasta la tarde. La que te encontró fue Alice y… pese a lo que pasó tenemos que agradecérselo, gracias a ella estamos los dos junto a nuestro bebé - yo asentí mientras el se aferraba mas a nuestro hijo - ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- bien… - iba a seguir hablando, pero nuestro bebé emitió un llantito que parecía el de un gatito maullando. Edward me pasó a nuestro hijo para alimentarlo - es tan lindo - susurré cuando chupaba frenéticamente de mi pecho._

_- es perfecto y se parece a ti, de mi solo sacó los ojos, pero claramente tiene tu belleza. - suspiró - te amo mi vida, los amo._

Mis ojos se abrieron con dificultad, giré mi cabeza y… ¡7:30 de la mañana! ¡llegaría tarde al instituto!

Con rapidez inhumana me duché y me vestí, solo para desesperarme mas al ver a Edward sentado en mi porche junto a mis mascotas.

Cuando estuve lista paseé mi vista por mi habitación a la espera de que no se me olvidara nada hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con el diario de Alice… ¿lo llevaba o no lo llevaba? ¿seria conveniente? Finalmente lo tomé y lo guardé en mi bolso. Al bajar las escaleras di gracias a lo divino por no caerme.

- ya estoy lista - susurré casi sin aire. Edward tan deslumbrante como siempre me miró con preocupación y pasó un dedo por una ojera.

- lo que sea que te está pasando me lo tendrás que contar - dijo serio - acepto que tengas secretos, pero no me gustan cuando te afectan… solo quiero protegerte - lo último lo dijo con un tono tan dulce que me hizo abalanzarme sobre el y literalmente comérmelo a besos. Mi mejor desayuno.

- ¡Se hace tarde! - dije después de unos minutos. Corrí hasta mi moto y me monté en ella junto con Edward a mis espaldas. Estaba echándola a andar cuando por el espejo retrovisor vi que Edward miraba con el ceño fruncido el piso.

- ¿sucede algo? - dije cuando me ponía el casco.

- Bella ¿Qué es…? -

- ¡después me dices! -no podíamos esperar mas así que me puse en marcha.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, Edward me fue a dejar a la puerta del salón donde se hacía la clase de dibujo despidiéndose con un suave beso. Con la divertida y amable mirada de la profesora entré en el salón y me senté en mi puesto.

- Bien chicos, ahora que están todos - sentí que eso que dijo iba dirigido directamente hacia mi, pero no me molesté ya que sabía que la profesora no lo decía de mala intención - pueden seguir haciendo sus bocetos, y los que ya los hayan terminado pueden consultarme sus dudas o ensayar más.

Miré el boceto que hice anteriormente de Edward - cuando aun no lo conocía - y el de la persona que había inventado cuando no quise seguir dibujando el anterior. Estaba claro con cual seguiría practicando ahora.

Me preocupé de que sus ojos transmitieran toda la luz, la paz y el amor que proyectaban inconcientemente; que sus labios tuvieran las luces y sombras suficientes para que le dieran una apreciación de textura suave, tal cual eran; que su cabello luciera tan despeinado y hermoso como lo tenía y que sus rasgos se vieran tan perfectos como eran realmente, aunque sabia que algo tan perfecto nunca quedaba igual en una segunda copia.

Estaba concentrada en marcar de la forma correcta sus pómulos que me asusté un poco cuando levanté mi vista y vi a una chica rubia mirándome fijamente.

Nunca antes la había visto, pero extrañamente sentí ese apego que sentí cuando conocí a Alice o a Edward, aunque no fue tan fuerte como con el último, pero si se parecía mucho con el de Alice. ¿sería posible que…? No, absolutamente no creo que ella haya sido parte también de nuestro pasado, y no es que no lo quiera o algo así, sino que simplemente Alice a ella no la menciona en ningún lugar y tampoco con Edward la recordamos… ¿entonces…?

La mejor idea que pude tener en ese momento fue el de revisar el diario de Alice para saber si en algún momento nombraba a una chica rubia y hermosa. Eso hubiese hecho si el diario hubiese estado en mi bolso… ¡Donde demonios estaba!

El timbre que acuciaba el termino de las clases sonó siendo prácticamente mi salvación. Recogí rápido mis cosas mirando hacia mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no estuviera botado por el salón.

- disculpa… - una voz de campanas interrumpió mi frenética búsqueda. Miré y me dí cuenta que era la chica rubia. - emmm es que soy nueva y mmmm ¿quieres ser mi amiga? - vio mi cara de incredulidad y la interpretó mal - claro, si quieres o simplemente ¿puedo juntarme contigo?

- eh, no hay problemas, claro que podemos ser amigas - le dí una sonrisa y luego extendí mi mano - Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llames Bella - algo dentro de mi me decía que tenia que ser amiga de ella.

- Rosalie Hale - susurró con una sonrisa.

No hablé mucho con ella porque se tuvo que ir a otra clase, pero al instante y por las pocas cosas que ella me había dicho, supe que era una persona muy dulce pero con carácter.

Bajé casi corriendo las escaleras y rogando por no caerme al recordar el diario de Alice que estaba perdido. Suplicaba al cielo que no se perdiera porque era mi única pista para saber la verdad y porque era algo muy especial para Alice.

- ¡que te vaya bien! - al bajar de las escaleras, Edward ya estaba en la calle mientras se despedía de alguien que no alcancé a ver pues ya se había ido. La alerta de celos se encendió en mi.

Llegué y me lancé sobre el, para disimuladamente mirar hacia el lado. La única persona que caminaba era un hombre de cabello oscuro y del porte de un armario.

- yo también te extrañé - dijo riendo y abrazándome mas fuerte.

- ¿quién era el? - pregunté mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

- es Emmett, lo encontré en el salón, toca la batería - susurró - ¿vamos a casa? - sonaba tan lindo cuando el lo decía así.

- vamos - dije al tiempo que recordaba que tenia que decirle algo - emmm Edward ¿tú no has visto un librito pequeñito con una "A" grabada en la tapa? - dije como que no quería la cosa.

- si… o eso creo - mi cara debió ser un poema - ósea, eso es lo que te iba a decir hoy en la mañana, cuando subiste a la moto ese librito cayó pero tu no me hiciste caso - era tan idiota yo en algunos casos - ¿es muy importante? - dijo con una mirada intensa.

- si, lo es, pero pronto sabrás porqué - murmuré al tiempo en que lo besaba.

Podía tener toda la mala suerte del mundo, pero sin lugar a dudas, en este tiempo la suerte había estado de mi lado: primero había encontrado a Edward, mi milagro personal, y luego había perdido el diario de Alice, pero gracias a mi "Edward-milagro" lo había encontrado.

Cuando me fui a subir a la moto, Edward me tomó de la cintura y me hizo retroceder para montarse el adelante. Lo miré enarcando una ceja y el solo me dio su sonrisa torcida.

- súbete linda - susurró. Yo no me hice de rogar y me subí para aferrarme a el como si la vida mía dependiera de ello.

El camino hacia casa se me hizo corto, demasiado para mi gusto, ya que quería disfrutar un poco mas de la esencia de Edward.

- llegamos - dijo riendo - ¿ves? No conduzco tan mal - yo comencé a reír pero mi risa se vio interrumpida cuando vi a Avellana y Pistacho jugando o "destruyendo" algo que estos últimos días llevaba conociendo muy bien. Me bajé rápido y como loca de la moto para luego comenzar a correr hacia donde estaban mis mascotas. El aire se me atoró en la garganta al ver que estaba completamente destruido y que solo habían dos hojas que estaban medio - salvadas.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a mojarse de rabia ya que esa era la única oportunidad de saber lo que nos había sucedido, o por lo menos era la única pista que conocía, ¿ahora que haría? ¿Cómo le decía esto a Alice? El diario debía ser muy importante para ella.

- Bella - me llamó Edward - ¿qué sucede? ¿es eso lo que buscabas? - el se sentó junto a mi en el suelo y comenzó a tomar los trozos del diario roto. Yo asentí a la segunda pregunta que me hizo - ¿Qué es eso? - dijo ahora con voz exigente.

- Edward - dije yo sollozando y lanzándome a sus brazos - es el diario de Alice - el me miró sin entender - ese es el diario de su otra vida - le expliqué.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz navidad! que lo hayan pasado muy bien junto a su familia y amigos.<em>

_Un nuevo capítulo y nuevamente doy las gracias por todas y todos los que leen este fic._

_**cataaa**: Gracias por leerme y por aguantarme amiga, te quiero. Pronto tendremos que hablar._

_* los otros reviews ya los devolví, solo que ese es de mi amiga que no inició sesión para comentarme ¬¬_

_Gracias por incluirme en tus alertas o favoritos, a las lectoras que se animan a comentar o a las que no lo hacen, ese es un gran regalo de navidad, el que me lean._

_En cuanto al capítulo: En esta ocasión podemos ver lo chiflada que se vuelve Alice cuando se encuentra en las garras de James. Ella no es mala persona, solo muy muy ciega. También aparecieron nuevos personajes! Irina (aun no hace su dialogo sjJjsajs), Rosalie y Emmett._

_Y como todos saben, este fic es rating M por lo que pronto habrá un lemmon. uuuiii :$_

_Bueno, creo que nos volveremos a leer en unas horas más con el capitulo 10 como regalo de navidad de parte mía._

_**Nachika Cullen,** gracias por todo el apoyo, eres genial :)_

_Por último, las invito a pasar a mi nuevo fic "Ahius" que es una historia de fantasía, amor y amistad: .net/s/7620748/1/Ahius (solo tienen que poner el www y fanfiction)_

_Nos leemos luego._

_Isabel Fiction_


	10. Por el

**La trama es mía, pero todo lo que reconozcan de la saga crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Por el<strong>

**Edward Pov:**

Decir que Bella no estaba rara desde ese día que se junto con Alice, seria decir una completa mentira, por que si que estaba extraña, pero por alguna razón, ya sea que nos conocíamos desde antes, que habíamos vivido muchas cosas antes, como amigos, pareja y matrimonio; tenía una inmensa confianza hacia ella y una gran intuición de que sea lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, ella después tendría la suficiente confianza en decírmelo, y esa era la razón por la que no le decía completamente nada y actuaba como si nada pasara.

No recuerdo si había pasado una semana o dos desde que me reencontré con mi Bella, pero durante todo ese tiempo había sentido como si hubiese vuelto a vivir, mi vida no era nada sin ella, era patética.

Ella estaba empecinada en buscar y saber que había pasado con nosotros en la otra vida, y yo tenia las mismas ganas de ella, pero a veces tenía miedo de lo que nos hubiese podido pasar, de que lo que podría estar detrás de todo y por sobre todo, de lo que le podría haber pasado a mi Bella, y por eso era que prefería en ocasiones no meterme mucho en lo que podría estar descubriendo ella, solo me quedaba con el placer de mirarla fruncir tiernamente su ceño, de ver como impulsivamente o instintivamente hacia las cosas; eso era todo lo que quería, aunque sabia que en algún momento tendría que afrontar todo esto.

Habían algunas cosas que ella me ocultaba, pero habían otras que yo le estaba ocultando desde cuando me fui la noche anterior de su casa. Me sentía un poco culpable por eso, pero todo esto lo estaba haciendo para protegerla, ya que ella no recordaba o al menos sospechaba esto, aunque a veces algo me decía que ella si sabía todo eso, pero prefería no arriesgarme.

Desde que me había reencontrado con Bella, las voces en mi cabeza cesaron para dar paso al único pensamiento y sentimiento que tenía durante el día: Bella, pero desde hace unos pocos días, las voces habían vuelto, diciendo cosas que me dejaban confundido:

"_- ¿es enserio mi amor?" _decía la que reconocía como mi propia voz

" _- si, emm ¿Qué te parece?" _esa era la voz nerviosa de mi Bella.

"_- es estupendo… un pedacito de los dos"_

La última frase la decía yo, y no había que ser muy inteligente para suponer que se trataba de que mi Bella en ese entonces estuvo embarazada; algo que en todo caso, era lo mas normal ya que éramos un matrimonio joven y muy hormonal cuando se trataba de las relaciones, por lo tanto era lo mas común. ¿Cómo pasé por alto eso?

Saber que con mi Bella habíamos tenido un hijo, habría un poco mas el agujero de dolor que tenia en mi pecho y que quería ocultar. Todo apuntaba a que nosotros morimos jóvenes, pero si mi Bella había estado embarazada ¿Qué había sucedido con nuestro bebé? ¿Había alcanzado a nacer? Cuando supe de esto y mi mente te llenó de todos esos pensamientos supe porqué Bella quería tanto saber la verdad, ella tenia una razón ahora mas poderosa y ahora que yo lo sabía tenía esa misma razón para ayudarla. Ahora todo lo que descubriésemos seria por él, por nuestro bebé.

Cuando Bella salió de su casa pude ver como todo esto le estaba afectando, y yo claramente respetaba sus secretos, pero no si esos secretos le afectaban de alguna forma por lo que ella me aseguró que me los diría para que yo la ayudara. La amaba completamente y haría lo que fuera por que ella estuviera bien y feliz.

El viaje al instituto fue completamente normal, salvo porque yo casi iba delirando al sentir el aroma que venia directamente de su cuello.

Cuando me dirigía al salón para mi habitual clase de música, comencé a sentir el estruendo de alguien tocando una batería, no tocaba nada mal, solo que a mi me gustaban los instrumentos no tan ensordecedores.

- hey! - gritó el chico que estaba detrás de la batería cuando entré a la sala - soy Emmett, ¿te conozco de alguna parte? ¿Alan?… emm ¿Ethan? ¿Nik? - me asombró la confianza con la que me comenzó a hablar e incluso a intentar adivinar mi nombre.

- no, creo que no nos conocemos - dije sonriendo - soy Edward Cullen y toco el piano.

- ¿Edward? ¡por supuesto! ¡Edward!, yo te reconocí, enserio… solo fue un bloqueo - dijo muy seguro de si mismo, fue inevitable reír.

- lo siento pero yo no te recuerdo - el formo una cara de perro a punto de morir con la que le dolería el alma a cualquiera - pero… podemos conocernos desde ahora - dije intentando ser amable - ¿te parece?

- oh hermano, eso fue totalmente gay - dijo riendo mientras yo quedaba en shock - enserio, lo fue - aseguró - ¿dices que tocas el piano? Es una buena forma de ligar con las chicas, a no ser que seas gay - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- por supuesto que no lo soy - me pateé mentalmente cuando mi voz sonó demasiado indignada - así que si esta fue tu forma de ligar conmigo, estas muy equivocado, tengo novia y no pienso cambiarla - dije tratando de seguirle el juego.

- esa estuvo buena, pero tampoco lo soy, además no me gustan las pelirrojas - me ruboricé como niña e instantáneamente me toqué el cabello - las rubias son lo mío.

Entre comentarios chistosos y estúpidos pasó la clase junto a Emmett, mientras el tocaba la batería y yo escribía las notas de mi última composición.

Estaba esperando a Bella en la salida cuando una voz en mi oído me hizo tener ganas de vomitar:

- ¿a quién esperas princesa? - Emmett estaba junto a mi.

- a mi novia, y será mejor que te consigas una - dije - creo que te estas mmmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡enamorándote de mi!

- lo siento Eddie - mis dientes chirrearon cuando me dijo así - pero es que tu sabes, eres inevitable. - dijo guiñándome el ojo.

- dios, ahora si que me diste asco Emmett - reí - lo siento, pero estoy ocupado.

- dile a esa noviecita tuya que te cuide - dijo cuando se marchaba - ¡lucharé por ti! - gritó cuando iba varios pasos mas allá provocando que soltara una carcajada.

- ¡que te vaya bien! - grité cuando el se iba. Lo próximo que sentí fue un cuerpo y un aroma que caía sobre mi aferrándose fuerte a mi cintura.

Ella me preguntó por Emmett y por el librito que se le había caído en la mañana, pero solo lo segundo pude respondérselo completamente ya que no le diría sobre Emmett y sus locuras.

Me gustó mucho saber que me había extrañado, pero me gusto mas la sensación de cuando ella me abrazaba, por lo que decidí que hoy conduciría de vuelta yo para sentir sus bracitos envolver mi cintura.

Volvimos a casa con esa magnífica sensación y bromeando un poco al bajar de la moto, pero todo quedó paralizado en cuanto ella vio a sus perros rompiendo algo. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ellos y un sollozo brotó de su pecho en cuando vio que solo se salvaron dos hojas de lo que supuse era el librito que se le cayó en la mañana. Sin pensarlo me situé junto a ella en el suelo y le pregunté que era eso, pero no estaba preparado para su respuesta:

- Edward - dijo sollozando y lanzándose a mis brazos - es el diario de Alice - no le comprendí- ese es el diario de su otra vida - me explicó mientras yo analizaba sus palabras.

Nuevos sollozos brotaron de su cuerpo y la comprensión llegó a mi. Nunca supe de la existencia de ese diario, por lo que supuse que eso era lo que Bella ocultaba de mi, pero no estaba enojado con ella por eso ni por nada, mas bien sentía la misma rabia y frustración que sentía Bella en estos momentos. Este diario significaba mucho, y quizás nos podía decir que fue lo que nos sucedió, pero como nada era fácil, la única pista que había tenido ahora estaba destrozada en el piso. Sentí nuevos sollozos salir del cuerpo de Bella, y la entendí perfectamente mientras la aferraba a mi; los sollozos eran respuestas de su fallo, ella había fallado con lo del diario, yo había fallado junto a ella y juntos le habíamos fallado a nuestro supuesto hijo, y a la mención de este último, el dolor disfrazado se agolpó aun mas en mi pecho.

- calma pequeña - susurré tratando de consolarla - calma… encontraremos algo nuevo, una nueva pista - le aseguré.

- pero es que Edward - sollozó - estábamos tan cerca…

- ¿lograste averiguar algo mientras lo tuviste? - ella asintió dudando - podemos partir por ahí desde ahora - dije suavemente - además, yo creo que Alice leyó su propio diario, podemos preguntarle.

- tienes razón - dijo recomponiéndose - pero ese es otro problema… quizás Alice le tenia mucha estima al diario.

- puede ser, pero no sacas nada con lamentarte por algo que ya fue - dije mientras me paraba - ahora ven aquí - dije tomándola en brazos como si fuera un bebé, ella automáticamente se acurrucó en mi pecho y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

- gracias mi amor - susurró para luego dejar un beso en mi cuello.

Fui lentamente a su habitación y la recosté en su cama para luego tumbarme yo junto a ella. Quería mencionarle lo de su embarazo, pero no sabia como lo iba a tomar. Aun así decidí arriesgarme.

- esto… Bella - la llamé, ella me miro con sus ojitos hinchados por llanto - hace unos días volví a escuchar voces.

- ¿Qué decían? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? - dijo ella con interés.

- no te dije porque no quería preocuparte… y no importa lo que decían, sino lo que indicaban.

- ¿y que indicaban? - preguntó confundida.

- que tu estabas embarazada - al decir eso, ella como acto reflejo se puso a llorar mientras ponía sus manos en su vientre plano, yo automáticamente la aferré a mi - ¿es verdad? Si lo es ¿cierto?

- si - susurró - lo es. Perdóname mi amor, yo… - busqué sus labios y le di un beso rápido para interrumpirla.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tu no tienes la culpa amor - dije apretándola a mi pecho mientras sentía como algunas lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos.

- por ocultártelo, tu merecías saberlo, pero no sabia si eso te iba a afectar… quería que tu lo recordaras o por lo menos prepararte para decírtelo.

- no te preocupes - susurré - pero… ¿tu sabes que paso con el? - involuntariamente mi mano se movió hacia su vientre.

- no - al decir eso grandes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos - lo único que sé es que si nació, pero desde ahí no sé mas.

La idea de que nuestro bebé haya quedado abandonado a su suerte en el mundo después de nuestra muerte, trajo sentimientos de dolor, frustración y desesperación a Bella y a mi, mucho mas que si me hubiese dicho que no había alcanzado a tenerlo.

Ahora mas que nunca lucharía por el o ella, por mi familia.

- ¿sabes si fue niño o niña? - susurré.

- fue un niño, mi bebé fue un niñito - sollozó - y tenía tus ojos.

- dios, Bella - dije mientras el dolor en mi pecho salía completamente - encontraremos aquello que nos separó de el, sabremos que sucedió, te lo prometo mi amor, te lo prometo y será por él - dije - todo lo que encontremos y sepamos será por el.

- será por él - concordó.

Ella se separó un instante de mis brazos y me miró fijamente, para luego alternar la vista de mis ojos a mis labios, se abalanzó sobre mi y pude oír mi propio gemido de sorpresa al sentir como su beso iba pasando del dolor y la desesperación hasta la necesidad y la pasión. El beso siguió su rumbo y siguió subiendo cada vez mas de tono, tanto que tuve que separarme para mirar sus ojos tristes y anhelantes.

- hazme olvidar Edward, **no** lo quiero olvidar a él, solo quiero que sea como si nada nos hubiese pasado, como si estuviésemos juntos los tres - dijo lo último con nuevas lágrimas en sus mejillas - solo por unos momentos mi amor.

La tomé de la nuca e hice que su boca se pegara nuevamente a la mía.

- por ahora nada ha pasado amor, por ahora todo acabó - dije antes de fundirme en un beso junto a ella en el que ambos sabíamos que terminaría en algo más.

* * *

><p><em>Tarde porque no me querían pasar el compu, pero es mejor tarde que nunca. <em>

_Me encanta este Edward, tanto que lo quiero para mi :B ¿les sucede algo parecido?_

_Espero que os haya gustado y como ya bien saben, el próximo capítulo viene el lemmon. Trataré de tenerlo la próxima semana pero no les prometo nada ya que ahora soy Beta :B y tengo unos cuantos trabajitos :)_

_gracias por leer y me encantaría que me dijeran si les gustó o no. _

_den una vuelta por mi nueva historia :)_

_cuídense._

_Isabel ficition. (agregenme con ese nombre a Facebook )_


	11. La pista es James

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía :)_

* * *

><p><strong>11. La pista es James.<strong>

_- hazme olvidar Edward, __**no**__ lo quiero olvidar a él, solo quiero que sea como si nada nos hubiese pasado, como si estuviésemos juntos los tres - dijo lo último con nuevas lágrimas en sus mejillas - solo por unos momentos mi amor._

_La tomé de la nuca e hice que su boca se pegara nuevamente a la mía._

_- por ahora nada ha pasado amor, por ahora todo acabó - dije antes de fundirme en un beso junto a ella en el que ambos sabíamos que terminaría en algo más._

Sus labios suaves chocaron con los míos como nunca antes lo habían hecho. ¿Cuál era la bendita diferencia? Ahora estábamos apunto de unirnos como lo habíamos hecho hace años y como siempre nos pertenecimos. Sus besos voraces y apasionados solo eran el antesala de lo que sucedería.

El ambiente se comenzó a volver pesado mientras el atacaba mi cuello con sus dientes y sus labios. Quería ser tan participe de esto como lo estaba haciendo el, pero me sentía tan asfixiada que parecía que el alivio solo lo encontraba respirando el delicioso aroma de su cuello, y quería más, mucho más.

Cuando por fin pude reunir la fuerza suficiente y comenzar a besar con ansias su cuello tratando de ahogar mis gemidos, el se separó de mi para mirarme con sus ojos de jade derretido y deseosos de seguir, pero pidiendo mi permiso. Solo pude atraerlo hacia mi boca para besarlo como respuesta.

Mis dedos comenzaron a hormiguear deseosos de tocar la suave piel blanca de su cuerpo y al parecer el sintió lo mismo ya que como gusanitos, sus dedos comenzaron a perderse en mi vientre por debajo de mi camisa mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. Quería mas y quería todo de el ahora.

Con las manos temblorosas comencé a desabotonar desesperadamente su camisa mientras el acariciaba una y otra vez mis piernas por sobre la tela del pantalón, y cuando pude sacarla estuve segura de que mi mandíbula estaba metros mas debajo de lo normal. El era precioso, todo el era precioso. Paseé mis manos por la blanca piel de su pecho y casi suelto una exclamación al ver que era mucho mas placentero ver como mis manos tocaban su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo sentía. El me había estado mirando mientras hacia todo esto, y al parecer le gustó mi reacción ya que sus manos se volvieron mas seguras y sin titubear sacaron mi blusa.

- hermosa - susurró contra mis labios antes de besarme mientras subía suavemente sus manos desde mis muslos hasta el contorno de mi sujetador. Una y otra vez…

- por favor Edward - jadeé y me apreté mas a él.

- ¿Qué quieres amor? - murmuró mientras besaba mi hombro. No estaba segura de lo que quería, eran muchas cosas a la vez por lo que solo le dije una cosa.

- tócame.

Una sonrisa tierna fue su respuesta al tiempo que me giraba con extrema dulzura para dejarme con su cuerpo encima del mío. Mis labios trataron de llegar a su hombro pero era difícil ya que sus labios que antes besaban mi cuello seguían bajando aun mas.

Lloriqueé cuando sus labios dejaron de tener el contacto que tenían con mi piel, pero me calmé cuando estos fueron sustituidos por sus manos acariciando y acunando mis pechos por sobre el sujetador. Suspiré aliviada. Esto se estaba acercando a lo que necesitaba.

Su cálida mano comenzó a acariciar mi espalda tratando de encontrar el broche de mi sujetador sin éxito y con un gemido de frustración por parte de el. Reí mientras tomaba sus manos las llevaba hasta el centro de mis pechos.

- es por ahí - susurré viendo como el se sonrojaba.

Su boca comenzó a jugar y acariciar mis pechos a la vez que sus manos abrían el broche donde yo las había dejado. Gemí cuando me vi sin sujetador y con el pasando sus pulgares por mis erizados pezones, se sentía demasiado bien para ser cierto.

Sus manos fueron bajando de mis pechos hasta mi vientre donde lo acarició con extrema dulzura recordando a quién estuvo ahí hace ya varias décadas. Me dio una mirada significativa que quise corresponder si de mi boca no hubiese salido un gemido cuando sin aviso se abalanzó sobre mis pechos y tomó uno de ellos con sus labios, presionando con su lengua y acariciando el otro con su otra mano. Grité y no pude evitarlo. Nunca me había sentido así antes; como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera en llamas y no pudiera respirar, pero era la sensación mas magnifica que había sentido.

- Bella - murmuró mi nombre como si fuera una súplica. Yo lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme a sus hombros y devorarme su cuello tanto como me lo permitiesen los gemidos que salían constantemente de mi boca. Pero no era suficiente y ambos queríamos mas.

Cambió su boca hacia el otro pecho y comenzó a bajar su mano libre hasta el borde de mis vaqueros, donde se encargó de jugar con la pretina pasando su dedo de un lado a otro por ella.

- por favor - me costó suplicar ya que de su lengua comenzó a juguetear con mi ombligo provocando que mi espalda se arqueara.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis piernas y las acarició guiándolas hacia el botón de mis vaqueros donde los abrió y los sacó aprovechando de besar y acariciar mis piernas desnudas al paso. No supe donde arrojó mis vaqueros ni tampoco me importó ya que todo vestigio de algún pensamiento coherente murió cuando el empezó a acariciar mi sexo por sobre la tela de mis bragas mojadas haciendo que mi sexo palpitara sobre sus dedos y yo impulsara mis caderas hacia su mano. Fue solo un toque de unos segundos ya que luego tomó el borde de mis bragas y las rompió.

Su mirada viajo por todo mi cuerpo desnudo y tremendamente sonrojado; yo hice lo mismo con el suyo y mi ceño se frunció al ver que el aun estaba con sus pantalones.

- y yo que hasta hace unos meses pensaba que lo mas hermoso era la música - susurró. El estaba arrodillado frente a mi, cosa que aproveché ya que en un impulso me arrodille e hice que cayera de espaldas y yo encima de el.

Mis manos volaron hacia el cierre de su pantalón donde acaricié el enorme bulto que se le estaba formando. Sus gemidos y jadeos fueron música para mis oídos que hicieron que la excitación creciera en mi.

Lo liberé de sus pantalones, y en caricias torturadoras también lo liberé de sus boxer que parecían a punto de estallar. Frente a mis ojos quedó su gran pene que me hizo tragar grueso ¿Cómo podría…? El rió al ver mi reacción, pero todo pensamiento fue reemplazado por la curiosidad que sentí antes de pasar mi mano por él y tocar la punta con un dedo. Jadeos impacientes fueron su respuesta y ahora a mi me tocó reír mientras me ponía sobre el, pero con el cuidado de no tocar a un su erección.

Mis labios se unieron con los suyos y en ellos solté un jadeo cuando sentí su mano jugar con mis pliegues acariciando suavemente, tocándome justo donde se arremolinaba casi todo mi placer. Literalmente me sentí latir en el.

- eres tan suave y exquisita - susurró en mi oído a la vez que sentía sus bruscas inhalaciones por los espasmos que me provocaba.

Un extraño calor comenzó a formarse en mi vientre haciendo que me sintiera al limite de todo: al limite de los recuerdos, al limite de las circunstancias y al limite del amor, porque sabia que después de esto ya no podría amar mas de lo posible a Edward a no ser que inventara nuevas formas de amarlo mas cada día. Ahí descubrí lo fácil que era enamorarse de el, pero lo difícil que era amarlo mas de lo posible.

El me dio la vuelta, quedando nuevamente bajo su cuerpo.

Cuando sentí que su mano se alejaba de mi, supe que ya faltaba poco para estar completa. Alcé mi vista chocando con sus ojos centellantes y cálidos que me miraban con dulzura mientras yo peinaba hacia arriba los rebeldes mechones de cabello de su flequillo.

- te amo - solté cuando el comenzó a acariciar su erección contra mi centro.

- mi amor, yo te amo mas - dijo cuando comenzó a deslizarse dentro de mi. Sentí como mis paredes comenzaron a estirarse dolorosamente junto con una sensación incomoda que se volvió dolor al sentirlo de lleno en mi. Ese dolor fue disminuyendo y convirtiéndose nuevamente en incomodidad y luego en placer.

El no preguntó si estaba totalmente segura de hacerlo, pues no éramos unos chiquillos y sin contar con que teníamos recuerdos de haciendo esto pero en años anteriores. El estaba seguro de mi inmenso amor por el y yo estaba segura de que el me amaba mas de lo que me había amado cualquier persona. No se necesitaban palabras mas que nuestros _"te amo" _que eran mas la cálida y feliz constatación de un hecho.

Cuando el dolor se fue y el placer me llenó, nuestras caderas comenzaron un descoordinado vaivén que luego se convirtió en una hermosa danza. Mis piernas se enrollaron en sus caderas y mis uñas comenzaron a clavar su espalda. Sabia que no le causaba dolor, pues el emitía gruñidos de placer y yo solo quería encontrar una forma de estar casi totalmente pegada a el.

Cada embestida era un _te amo_ que no se podía susurrar ya que nuestras bocas estaban silenciadas por nuestros besos dulces. Ahí es cuando las palabras mueren y dan paso al cuerpo que se convierte en la nueva forma de hablar y de amar. Cada embestida un _te amo_, cada gemido un _te necesito _y cada recuerdo un _te extrañé._

El calor que sentí anteriormente comenzó a formarse nuevamente y con mas energía, supe que era a lo que se referían cuando decían "ya voy a llegar". Edward aumentó la velocidad haciendo que todo lo que podría ser placer erupcionara de mi cuerpo como un volcán. Mis dedos clavados en su espalda se volvieron torpes y no tuvieron la fuerza para seguir en su lugar, y mis ojos fueron se cegaron cuando me aparté de el y miré sus ojos que brillaban de satisfacción. Supe que el había llegado cuando cortó nuestra conexión visual y cayó sobre mi pecho a la vez que comenzaba a llenarme con su liquido en mi interior.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear por el cansancio y por el placer, junto con la electricidad que se sentía al estar aun con nuestros cuerpos unidos. Tenia las piernas agarrotadas y electrizadas, estaba muerta de cansancio y con un ligero dolor en mi centro, pero eso no impidió que tomara entre mis manos su rostro que descansaba en mi pecho y lo besara fuertemente. Tampoco el cansancio impidió que el me devolviera el beso y que pasara sus brazos por mi espalda para abrazarme quedando aun el sobre mi y unidos.

- ¿estas bien? - me preguntó con una sonrisa cansada.

- si - susurré mientras acariciaba su cabeza que aun estaba en mi pecho. Inesperadamente recordé algo - no sangré.

- no tenias himen - constató - es algo normal, no todas lo tienen. También podemos atribuirlo a que no eras virgen ya que eres mía desde años atrás - lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa tierna y mirando a la nada.

- puede ser - murmuré sintiendo como mis ojos se estaban volviendo pesados - creí que era imposible, pero te amo mucho mas que antes, mi amor - no supe si lo último fue parte de mi sueño o lo dije en la realidad, lo único que sabia es que era completamente verdad.

- y no te imaginas cuanto te puedo llegar a amar yo - sentí que susurró.

Cuando me desperté Edward me tenía aferrada con su brazo en mi cintura y sus piernas enredadas y arriba de las mías. El seguía durmiendo y seguía siendo lo mas hermoso que mis ojos habían visto: estaba con todo el cabello desordenado, mas que de costumbre y con la boca ligeramente abierta, me pregunté si yo me vería igual durmiendo, pero sabia que no era así pues solo era cosa de el, se su belleza.

Con cuidado levanté su brazo y salí de la cama, el reloj decía que eran las siete de la tarde y con Edward no habíamos alcanzado a almorzar por lo que decidí preparar algo rápido mientras el dormía.

Cuando la pasta se cocinó pude volver junto a el a la cama y me quité la camisa de el que me había puesto para que pareciese como que nunca me había levantado.

Después de una media hora pude sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó mientras besaba mi hombro.

- nada ¿Por qué?.

- estabas pensativa - susurró y yo me giré para quedar frente a el.

- trataba de volver a dormir - contesté mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

- ¿volver? - preguntó entremedio del beso.

- me levanté a cocinar - el gruñó.

- hubiese preferido que te quedaras aquí - con su brazo me retuvo pegada con fuerza en su pecho.

- pero volví… - sus besos iban bajando de mi cuello a mis pechos, se me estaba dificultando hablar.

- ¿Qué planes tenemos para esta noche?

- podemos estar aquí un poquito mas, luego cenar y luego volver aquí, mañana eso si tengo que ir donde Alice, hay que explicarle - susurré entre gemidos cuando mis manos se fueron a su cabeza y lo acerqué mas a mis pechos.

- buen plan - me di cuenta de que alguien ya estaba muy despierto y sobre todo en cierta parte.

No hizo falta nada mas para que volviésemos a empezar lo que antes habíamos terminado, una vez mas…

** /°/**

- ¿Bella? - preguntó Edward. Había pasado un día desde que habíamos hecho el amor y recordaba cada parte de sus caricias. Ahora estábamos recostados en el sillón de su casa, haciendo nada mas que disfrutar de nuestra compañía, yo quería otra cosa pero tampoco me iba a trasformar en una ninfómana que tiene una relación que solo se basa en sexo. Con Edward las cosas iban mas allá de eso - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo acariciando mi cabello cuando vio que no le conteste.

- dime.

- ¿Qué decía el diario de Alice? - sabía que esta pregunta llegaría.

- partía diciendo que Alice llegaba a Forks desde Montana huyendo de algo, no salía que era eso, solo ella lo mencionaba al principio, pero parece que no tuvo mucha importancia después - dije - Cuando ella llegó aquí conoció a un tal James y se enamoró de el, también conoció a Isabella y Edward que eran una pareja de recién casados jóvenes, Alice se hizo amiga de Isabella y a Edward no lo conocía tanto - la piel del brazo que tenia pasado por mi cintura se erizó - Alice cada vez estaba mas enamorada de James, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de el, el era violento y ponía a Alice en contra de Isabella, pero ella no veía nada de eso y pensaba que su amiga le tenia envidia por el hecho de que Edward nunca seria como James y que ella estaba embarazada y atada a su matrimonio - cuando terminé alcé mi vista para mirar sus ojos, se veía confundido. - la pista es James.

- ¿porqué? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿te acuerdas de cuando vimos a un chico y una chic rubia junto a otro moreno frente al instituto y me dijiste que no te daban buena espina? - el asintió - en el diario había una foto de James, y el chico rubio era idéntico a el… ¿entonces?

- la pista es James - susurró mirando a la nada para luego fijar su vista en mi. - lo encontraremos -me aseguró besando mi cabeza - aunque sea lo último que haga.

- pero primero tenemos que hacer algo mucho mas difícil - dije revolviéndome perezosamente en sus brazos. El esperó a que siguiera - tenemos que decirle a Alice lo del diario.

- estaré junto a ti - susurró antes de besarme y alejar todos mis miedos.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdón por la demora y por el lemmon:<em>

_Me demoré porque no podía escribir el lemmon, es el primero que hago y me costó ya que tampoco quería escribirles cualquier cosa. __Y perdón por el lemmon porque sé que no es el mejor pero por lo menos lo intenté :D_

_Falta poco para que se sepa todo y nuevas cosas van pasando y nuevos personajes van apareciendo._

_Gracias a las chicas que agregaron a Pinceladas & Recuerdos a sus favoritos:_

_Adriu / Aliapr-peke / andreita correa /Bella Rocio /catalinaaa /CYNTHIA VARGAS /DanielaPltz /Estteffani Cullen-Swan /Gab'sSwanC /Gabllie /inuarito /JustGaby /LaaNgH0sT /litzy /Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen /Maricoles /mirylon /Monii-lunadawn /monikcullen009 /musegirl17 /NaChiKa Cullen /nadiarc22 /nelliel-kay /nini18 /Regina G Pattz /Reneesme1510 /The Cullen's Girls arg /Verota /VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty /yeray._

_Y a las que también agregaron esta historia a sus alertas:_

_Adriu /BELEDI TWILIGHTCULLEN-WHITLOCK /catalinaaa /dakycullen /DanielaPltz /Gab'sSwanC /Guadi-fics /horbak /JoyceCullenDarcy /__Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen /NaChiKa Cullen /nini18 /Regina G Pattz /tamaratammy /The Cullen's Girls arg /tiinaCullen /Xiomy /yuli09_

_También quiero dar respuesta a unos Reviews que me dejaron pero de las chicas que no tienen cuenta… ¿a que esperan? ¡háganse una!_

_**Marianithaa: **__me encanta que te guste mi historia, la hago para ustedes y lo de las vidas pasadas es algo que inquieta y que a muchos les gusta __J__ saludos._

_**Cataaa**__: amiga, te quiero mucho y no sabes cuan dañino y doloroso fue este capitulo._

_**Miri: **__gracias por ser una fiel seguidora __J__ espero que te siga gustando y que estés muy bien._

_**Bea: **__Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando y que estés muy bien._

_Chicas, espero que las que no me comenten porque no quieren o las que no tienen cuenta y me comentan me agreguen a mi Factbook (Isabel Fiction) y que me manden un mensaje que diga: "soy de Fanfiction" o "te leo", con eso basta, es solo para tener contacto alguno con ustedes :)_

_¿Reviews? sinceramente no los pido pero si los agradezco, me basta con una alerta o simplemente con que me lean, les guste mi historia y si no es así, me digan que les molesta para mejorarlo. Es su decisión si comentan o no._

_Quiero hacer Outtakes pero necesito que me digan sobre que parte los quieren._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el miércoles :)_

_Isabel Fiction._

_09 de enero._


	12. Almas perdidas

_Lo personajes pertenecen a S.M. y la trama es mía._

**12. Almas perdidas**

Bien, aquí estábamos con Edward frente a la casa de Alice para contarle sobre su diario pulverizado por mis perros y para preguntarle que mas sabía del diario. Sinceramente esperaba que no se enojara tanto pues ya me sentía bastante culpable y no era para menos ¡ese diario era una reliquia y prueba viviente de que las vidas pasadas existen!

- ¿chicos? - la voz de campanas de Alice nos llamó desde la puerta - ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡entren! - apreté mas mi agarre en la mano de Edward, solté un suspiro y comenzamos a caminar.

- aquí vamos - susurró Edward - tranquila, todo saldrá bien - el me aseguró eso pero yo no estaba tan segura.

La casa de Alice se encontraba en el centro de Forks, tenía dos pisos y era de un color blanco luminoso que la distinguía de las demás y le atribuía cierto aspecto mágico de casita de cuentos.

En su interior estaba decorada de manera moderna pero sin pasar a ser futurista, tenía varios toques antiguos.

- Alice - comencé - el es Edward, mi novio - en realidad ellos no se conocían en esta vida, por eso pensé que lo mejor seria partir con una presentación.

- Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti, es un gusto - dijo Edward con caballerosidad.

- es un gusto, Bella también me ha hablado de ti, pero yo ya te recordaba - las palabras alegres de Alice hicieron que Edward casi estrangulara mi mano. El pobre chico tenía miedo.

- ¿Allie? - una voz masculina gritó desde el interior de la casa provocando que Alice se sonrojara.

- Oh, lo siento, el es Jasper mi novio - dijo presentándonos al chico rubio y de ojos azules que llegó a su lado - Jazz, ella es Bella y su novio Edward. - estrechamos las manos y quedamos estancados en un incomodo silencio.

- Alice… emm yo quería hablar contigo - le susurré. Ella debió entender de que era importante pues abrió mas de lo normal sus ojos y volvió su mirada a Jasper.

- Jazz ¿Por qué no vas con Edward y le enseñas tus cosas esas de hombres? - Jasper rió un poco y rodó los ojos.

- ¿el Play Station? - rió - ¿quieres jugar? ¡vamos! Necesito un compañero - le dijo a mi novio que lo veía esperanzado. Vaya, parece que el también quería jugar.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? - preguntó Alice cuando estuvimos solas sentadas en la sala.

- veras… comencé a leer el diario y me ayudó mucho a entender algunas cosas pero… sucedió algo malo con el - su mirada se volvió confundida - el otro día al salir de casa se me calló y cuando regresé Avellana y Pistacho lo habían destrozado - terminé diciendo en pequeños susurros y con la mirada en mis piernas, no esperaba sentir dos delgados brazos rodeándome. - ¿Qué …? - esta no era la reacción que esperaba, estaba preparada para que me aventara todos los jarrones de la casa y tuviera que salir corriendo con Edward.

- espero que no tomes a mal esto, pero yo sabía que esto sucedería - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - sigues igual de destrozona y despreocupada que en la antigüedad, y no te preocupes, yo desde hace mucho tiempo quería deshacerme de ese diario ¡solo traía malos recuerdos! - pronto comencé a sentirme mas aliviada.

- pero ese diario era una reliquia y era la prueba viviente de que las vidas pasadas existen - repetí las palabras que le había dicho en mi mente anteriormente.

- así es, pero no es el único diario que tengo, hay otros de mi niñez y los prefiero en vez de ese - me alegraba de que todo quedara solucionado de la mejor manera, pero por otro lado ¿porqué yo no escribí un maldito diario? Recordé que cuando niña los comenzaba pero después pasaban días y días en que no volvía a escribir.

- y ¿Qué piensas de lo que leíste? - dijo Alice con cautela. Este era un tema delicado para ella.

- pues, me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas - comencé - yo solo sabía que había tenido un hijo, pero no sabía como fue todo lo de mi embarazo - inevitablemente me sentí mas triste por pensar en mi hijo - además me dio ciertas pistas de lo que ahora tendríamos que buscar.

- ¿pistas?¿Qué pistas? - preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

- James, es James al que tenemos que buscar o por lo menos enterarnos de su pasado - Alice ahogó un grito con su mano - no sé si lo recuerdas, pero en tu diario decía que el había estado desaparecido unos días cuando me intentaron atacar en mi casa y Edward me salvó - mis ojos volvieron a mis piernas porque no quería ver su reacción - pues, creo que el era James. Además el día que te encontré, también lo vi a el con una muchacha rubia, los dos le gritaron a mis perritos, y con Edward los vimos afuera de nuestro instituto de arte.

- el volvió y esta cerca… - Alice susurró para si misma - eso no es nada bueno Bella - sus ojos mostraban una pizca de preocupación, pero no de miedo y eso me gustó.

- todo saldrá bien Alice, ya veras - dije frotándole los hombros. Era el momento de cambiar el tema pues el de James estaba un poco amargo - ¿y bien? - dije con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada.

- ¿y bien, qué? - preguntó confundida.

- ¿Qué sucede con Jasper? - tonta pregunta Bella, ella te lo acaba de presentar como su novio -¿Cómo lo conociste?

- fue el día en que te encontré - dijo - ese día, después de verte, fui a Montana y me lo encontré en la estación de trenes - suspiró.

- Alice… - comencé con cautela - la verdad es que yo quiero volver a ser tu amiga como hace años, por eso quiero tu seguridad y quiero preguntarte algo.

- dime.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ahora Jasper es el correcto? - ella comenzó a frotar mi mano.

- Bella, me equivoqué en el pasado y gracias a dios lo tengo presente y lo recuerdo, además yo no lo encontré, el fue el que me encontró y me reconoció, sin contar las cosas que sentí en ese minuto y no me refiero a la tontería de las maripositas en el estomago o esas cosas del "amor a primera vista", es algo mucho mas delicado, mas intenso, algo…

- difícil de explicar - completé yo - te entiendo es lo que me pasó a mi con Edward y quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ti - la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, ella merecía haber encontrado a alguien como Jasper por lo menos en una vida. - ¿puedo hacer otra pregunta? - ella rodó los ojos.

- has hecho muchas, pero esta bien.

- ¿Por qué crees que Jasper no estuvo contigo antes? ¿el también recuerda algo?

- Jasper recuerda, pero no es conciente de ello, el cuando después de conocerme me contó que el ya había soñado conmigo antes y que por eso se acercó a mi en la estación de trenes, también dice que tiene sueños participando en una guerra y yo creo que es ahí donde estaba en el pasado y por eso no lo conocí. El dice que tiene "sueños premonitorios", pero en realidad es que recuerda lo que sucedió o por lo menos lo que debió suceder - dijo - creo que es mejor así… y obviamente el no recuerda a ni a ti ni a Edward porque nunca se conocieron.

- tienes razón - me habían llamado la atención algunas cosas que había dicho Alice.

Poco después fuimos con Edward a su casa, el iba de lo mas sonriente mientras que yo iba entre feliz y pensativa.

- ¿Qué tal Jasper? - dije cuando el en su sillón me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo.

- genial, hace tiempo que no jugaba Play Station y me di cuenta que es algo que no se olvida, ya sabes amor, es como andar en bicicleta - me guiñó el ojo y yo rodé los míos - es algo callado pero es simpático, me pidió que para la próxima vez llevara a algunos chicos mas… creo que llevaré a Emmett - ¿Quién diablos era Emmett?

- ¿Quién es Emmett?

- es el chico del que me despedí el otro día, he hablado solo esa vez con el pero es bastante simpático.

- si, ya lo recordé - era el chico del porte de un armario del cual me sentí estúpidamente celosa. - era un chico bastante grande y de cabello oscuro - no entendí porque el frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué te fijaste tanto en el si se supone que me estabas abrazando? Espera… ¡me abrazabas y lo mirabas a el! - me dio risa su reacción, pero claro estaba que yo no admitiría que había sentido celos - ¿tengo que sentirme celoso? - su cara se volvió como la de un gatito triste.

- Oh claro que no - dije sentándome a horcajadas sobre el - es solo que quería saber con quien hablabas - comencé a morder su labio inferior.

- son excusas - suspiró mientras me acariciaba con una mano la espalda y con otra el muslo - yo me sentí pasado a llevar.

- pobrecillo - dije con fingida lástima y abrazándolo, el se aprovechó de la situación y puso la cabeza entremedio de mis pechos fingiendo que sollozaba. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- no sé… quizás podría hacerme cariñitos - dijo hundiendo mas la cabeza en mi busto.

- mmm ¿esta bien así? - dije acariciándole el cabello. El negó. - y ¿así? - le acaricié los brazos mientras el negaba - ¿así? - levanté su rostro y besé profundamente su boca. El meneó la cabeza con indecisión - quizás así… - comencé a moverme sobre el sintiendo como sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse.

- o podría ser así - esta vez el comenzó a besarme apasionadamente mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me ponía sobre la alfombra. - mi amor, no te lo había dicho, pero esa noche fue la mejor que he tenido, te amo bebé y gracias.

- ¿gracias porqué? - pregunté mientras le acariciaba el rostro con su cuerpo sobre el mío.

- por aparecer en mi vida, y no solo una vez, sino dos veces y por sobretodo: por amarme - sus mirada se volvió mas intensa a medida que iba diciendo sus palabras y yo ya sentía mis ojos aguosos.

- no hay de qué agradecer, si no hiciera todo eso no sería yo, está en mi amarte - lo besé una vez mas para dejar que las palabras quedaran en el aire, ya que si seguíamos podíamos deprimirnos diciendo quien amaba mas a quien. Par de tontos enamorados.

Sus manos se movieron hacia el borde de mi playera para quitármela mientras yo hacia lo mismo pero con sus pantalones. Finalmente entre gemidos y caricias los dos quedamos en completamente desnudos.

Mis manos instintivamente se enredaron en su cabello mientras el iba descendiendo con sus labios desde mi boca a mi cuello y desde ahí, al nacimiento de mis pechos. Cuando por fin llegó a ellos hizo lo suyo besándolos, mordiéndolos y presionando su lengua contra ellos. Aun no me podía acostumbrar a la cantidad de sensaciones que me provocaba esto.

- Bella - dijo separándose de mi sonrojado - quisiera intentar algo.

- esta bien - todo lo que el hiciera estaría bien siempre y cuando me hiciera sentir como ahora ,y el se sintiera igual.

No capté lo que quería hacer hasta que sus labios abandonaron mis senos y se dirigieron hasta mi estómago, donde jugueteó con su lengua en mi ombligo. Su viaje continuó y llegó a mis caderas donde las mordió provocando que involuntariamente yo las arqueara contra su rostro mientras el finalizaba dirigiéndose hacia mi sexo donde soltó una respiración contra el que me hizo gemir.

Sus ojos estaban de un color verde oscurecido por el deseo cuando los clavó en los míos antes de frotar su nariz contra mi sexo palpitante.

- mmm almendras - susurró. No pude decir nada ya que todo pensamiento coherente te borró cuando el metió sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarme con ellos.

Chillidos, gritos y gemidos salieron de mi al sentir lo que sus dedos hacían en mi interior, pellizcando y jalando mi ya hinchada clítoris. Creí que esto era el cielo, pero me equivoqué ya que cuando su lengua reemplazó a sus dedos, millones de estrellitas se agolparon a mis ojos. Sabía que aun no llegaba a mi cumbre, pero el me hacia sentir casi de la misma manera en todo el trayecto.

Cuando percibió que ya iba a llegar, se separó de mi mientras recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus manos acariciándome para después entrar en mi. Nuestras caderas comenzaron a balancearse y yo comencé a morder su manzana de adán y luego su mentón, el solo emitía gruñidos en los que salía un "te amo" o un "Bella".

Fue muy poco lo que demoré en llegar ya que el me había excitado de mas con sus manos y su lengua por lo que cuando llegué y luego de recomponerme, me tiré sobre el dejándolo sobre su espalda y bajo mis piernas, y así comenzando un nuevo vaivén.

- ya casssiii ammoor - susurró contra mi boca mientas lo besaba. Cuando llegó, su líquido entró en mi inundándome de una cálida sensación con la que quedé recostada sobre el y simplemente disfrutando del momento.

- Edward - se que habían pasado unos minutos, pero yo ya estaba repuesta - yo también quiero intentar algo - lo miré desde su pecho y su mirada primero pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa.

- no es necesario cariño - susurró acariciándome la espalda.

Ignoré sus palabras y me arrodillé tirando de el con un brazo para que se arrodillara también. Mis manos se fueron hacia su pene acariciándolo e incitándolo. No demoró mucho en levantarse.

Me agaché de tal manera que mi boca quedó muy cerca mientras Edward emitía gruñidos de anticipación. Con mi mano lo guié hacia mi boca donde traté de metérmelo entero, pero en realidad era difícil. Mi lengua comenzó a moverse alrededor de el y con mis manos iba acariciando sus testículos y lo que quedaba fuera de mi boca.

Siempre pensé que el sexo oral era algo que solo le producía placer a la persona a la que se lo estaban asiendo y no a la que lo hacia, pero ahora supe que era diferente pues ver como Edward gruñía y tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos, hacia que yo también me llenara de placer al igual que el.

- no Bella - quitó su pene de mi boca cuando sintió que iba a llegar - no en tu boca amor - volví a acariciar su pene con mis manos haciendo que finalmente estallara un poco sobre mis pechos y lo demás sobre el.

Mi cuerpo se sintió cansado y perezosamente me dejé caer sobre mi espalda con los brazos hacia arriba. Edward se me quedó mirando unos momentos para después dejarse caer con su cabeza sobre mi estómago y con un brazo apretando mi cintura mientras que la otra la tenia entrelazada con la mía.

- gracias bebé - susurró antes de depositar un beso en la parte inferior de mi seno. Mi mano libre comenzó a juguetear con su cabello - ¿en que piensas? - no supe si eso lo dijo de forma consiente o inconsciente, ya que después cayó en un profundo sueño que me dio tiempo de pensar algunas cosas.

La conversación con Alice me seguía dando vueltas y sobretodo su relación con Jasper; no es que dudara de el, pero lo que me intrigaba era saber que había sucedido con el en el pasado al no estar con Alice que se supone que es su alma gemela.

Gracias a dios, yo había encontrado en el pasado y ahora a Edward, y sinceramente no hubiese sabido que hacer si no lo hubiese encontrado, quizás estaría con la misma sensación de vacío que sentía al principio, esa sensación dolorosa y desgarradora que te producía ganas de llorar de la impotencia y frustración por no saber que es lo que le falta a tu vida. Estaría perdida, sería un _alma perdida._

Usualmente se le daba el nombre de "almas perdidas" a los espíritus de las personas que morían y no llegaban a entrar al cielo, pero yo creo que en este caso es algo mucho mas intenso y mas importante que ello. Un alma perdida sería en lo que yo me habría convertido si no hubiese conocido a Edward, sería en lo que se convirtió Alice y Jasper al no conocerse, sería como estar perdida y muerta en vida.

Quizás no fuera tan drástico como para morirse en el sentido real, pero en el caso de Alice, al no estar con Jasper distintos hechos hicieron que ella cayera y sufriera. Quizás alguien podría encontrar a una persona que no es su alma gemela y sentirse bien con ella, pero no creo que se sienta como yo me siento con Edward o como Alice se siente ahora con Jasper.

Todo esos pensamientos me agotaron por lo que miré a Edward que seguía durmiendo con su cabeza en mi estómago y sonriendo en sueños, decidí que seguiría su ejemplo y me hundí en el mundo de los sueños después de agradecer no estar perdida y tener a Edward junto a mi.

/°/

Mi nariz se inundó de un suave y exquisito aroma a fresas que yo conocía muy bien. Era de mi Bella.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido el otro día y hoy llegaron a mi envolviéndome en una sensación de plenitud. ¿Cómo haría ahora para separarme en periodos cortos de ella?

Verla tan expuesta y vulnerable a mis caricias y mis besos me hacia sentir muy bien y supongo que ella se sentía igual al ver como reaccionaba yo a un simple besito en la mejilla. Sus labios de alas de mariposa debían tener magia.

Ahora no había vista mas hermosa que la que tenía yo desde su estómago: ella estaba profundamente dormida, con el cabello esparcido por la alfombra negra y toda desnuda. Parecía una ninfa, un ángel, una divinidad que mágicamente quería estar junto a mi. Aproveché el momento para tomarnos una foto, ella durmiendo y sonriendo en sueños mientras yo dejaba un suave besito en su cuello; era todo lo que salía en la foto porque aunque quisiera, no la retrataría desnuda con mi celular.

Sus tripitas rugieron entre sus sueños, me puse solo mi pantalón dejándole mi camisa y mis boxers ya que ella se estaba acostumbrando a usarlos y se veía muy hermosa y sexy con ellos. Otro sonido de sus tripas me alertó por lo que me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que no había nada ¿Qué clase de anfitrión era si no tenia nada para ofrecerle a mi niña?

Deje una nota para ella sobre su vientre, tomé una sudadera y me dirigí al supermercado de Forks en la moto de mi Bella.

Estaba ingeniándomelas de cómo metería las bolsas en el pequeño cuadrado que había en la parte trasera de la moto cuando alguien me llamó.

- ¡Edward! - era Emmett que gritaba aunque estuviera ya a cinco pasos de distancia - ¿Cómo has estado preciosura? - dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda.

- bien gracias, ¿y tu?

- bien igual - de pronto se fijó en la moto y mis bolsas - ¿es tuya la moto? ¡Vaya Eddie! No sabía que supieras montar una, mis respetos.

- en realidad Emmett, esta moto no es mía, es de mi novia - el soltó una carcajada.

- ¿bromeas? - negué - eres una niñita Edward y tu novia te tiene sujeto de las bolas ¿ella te mandó a comprar?

- en realidad vine solo - ni siquiera sé porque le contestaba sus estupideces - y me tengo que ir en cuando haga que caigan estas cosas - dije señalando las bolsas en el pequeño porta equipaje.

- si quieres te puedo llevar - se ofreció - yo ando en mi Jeep.

- esta bien - accedí mientas el tomaba unas bolsas y yo echaba a andar la moto para dirigirnos hacia su Jeep.

- ¿y como se llama tu novia? - preguntó de improviso mientras iba conduciendo.

- Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella ¿y la tuya?

- yo no tengo - dijo guiñándome el ojo.

- pero… ¿no hay alguna chica por ahí? - era difícil de creer con su personalidad.

- no, ninguna y es que siempre he sentido que tengo que esperar algo. a veces nos dejamos guiar por los impulsos y cometemos errores, pero eso quizás no pasaría si siguiéramos nuestras percepciones - un silencio largo se instaló, nunca creí que el pudiera decir esas cosas - ¡¿Qué! Yo también puedo hablar bonito.

- ¿y como sabrás cuando encuentres lo que esperas? - dije ignorando su último y tonto comentario.

- ¿Qué sentiste tu cuando encontraste a Bella? - no podía decirle que yo ya la conocía, que yo ya la soñaba.

- no es lo mismo.

- claro que lo es, a ti se te ve totalmente enamorado y apuesto a que tu novia está igual ¡es lo mismo! Sinceramente, ahora que estas con Bella ¿no sientes que antes estuviste perdiendo el tiempo con otras chicas pudiéndola conocer a ella? - yo no había estado con nadie porque la esperaba - ¿no sientes que el pasado fue una completa tontería pues no estuviste con ella? - por supuesto, mi pasado no fue nada porque no estuve con ella - ¿no sientes que estabas perdido y ella apareció como una luz? - ok, se estaba poniendo melancólico, pero era la verdad.

- entiendo tu punto Emmett y tienes razón - vi que ya habíamos llegado - sinceramente espero que encuentres eso, gracias por el aventón.

Me ayudó a bajar la moto y a poner las bolsas en el porche.

- no hay de que - dijo con una sonrisa - y gracias a ti por escucharme, tengo uno que otro episodio cursi y emo, tu lo acabas de presenciar - miró hacia mi espalda donde al voltear vi a Bella que había estado mirando por la ventana y luego se había ido. Los ojos de Emmett se volvieron nostálgicos - ve, tu chica te espera amigo - sonreí ante la palabra amigo.

- ah Emmett - dije antes de marcharme con las bolsas - un amigo me pidió que llevara a otros para jugar video juegos en su casa ¿quieres ir? - automáticamente su rostro se iluminó.

- claro, llámame y me dices cuando - dijo subiéndose a su Jeep - adiós pelirroja - gritó riendo mientras yo escuchaba otras risitas dentro de la casa.

Entré con las bolsas y me encontré a mi preciosa Bella con mi camisa y mis boxers sentada en mi sillón mirándome con una sonrisa. Archivé esta imagen, me gustó la sensación de entrar a mi casa con la bolsa de compras y con ella esperando. Por primera vez mi casa se sintió con vida.

- no estabas - hizo un hermoso puchero e inmediatamente tiré las bolsas y la levanté del sillón para abrazarla.

- solo fui a comprar unas cosas - susurré besándola - ese era Emmett - ella rió al igual que yo al recordar mi estúpida escena de celos que terminó muy bien.

- te extrañé - dijo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

- yo también ¿comiste algo? Tu estomago gruñía mientras dormías - ella se sonrojó hermosamente y se fue a ordenar las bolsas de las compras.

La miré unos segundos y recordé las palabras de Emmett ¿Qué seria de mi si no la hubiese recordado? No sería nada. mi vida quizás ni sería una vida, ya que el lugar que ella ocupa en mi corazón - que es todo - estaría completamente vacío. La miré una vez mas y la acerqué a mi para besarla nuevamente, prometiéndome y prometiéndole en silencio que agradecería amándola todo los días de mi vida por haberla encontrado.

* * *

><p><em>Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia chicas : )<em>

_Gracias a las chicas que agregaron a Pinceladas & Recuerdos a sus favoritos:_

_Adriu / Aliapr-peke / andreita correa /Bella Rocio /catalinaaa /CYNTHIA VARGAS /DanielaPltz /Estteffani Cullen-Swan /Gab'sSwanC /Gabllie /inuarito /JustGaby /LaaNgH0sT /litzy /Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen /Maricoles /mirylon /Monii-lunadawn /monikcullen009 /musegirl17 /NaChiKa Cullen /nadiarc22 /nelliel-kay /nini18 /Regina G Pattz /Reneesme1510 /The Cullen's Girls arg /Verota /VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty /yeray/__Iga Emo - 12L/MonewHale/olga aguilar guzman/Mimabells._

_Y a las que también agregaron esta historia a sus alertas:_

_Adriu /BELEDI TWILIGHTCULLEN-WHITLOCK /catalinaaa /dakycullen /DanielaPltz /Gab'sSwanC /Guadi-fics /horbak /JoyceCullenDarcy /Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen /NaChiKa Cullen /nini18 /Regina G Pattz /tamaratammy /The Cullen's Girls arg /tiinaCullen /Xiomy /yuli09__/Iga Emo - 12L/gabriela meza/Mimabells_

_Chicas! quiero agradecerles de todo corazón su apoyo y sus comentarios aunque haya dicho la ultima vez que no los pido, y lo reitero, es su decisión si comentan o no, pero si me gustaría que me dijeran sus criticas si las encuentras :) pero te todas maneras gracias por todo porque que no pida los comentarios no significa que no los disfrute y agradezca._

_5minutos mas tarde el capítulo pero tengo una buena justificación: Rob acaba de llegar rapado por completo a los people choice awards! no los estoy viendo pero las fotos salen y me distraen :B_

_Isa Fiction._


	13. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer

_La trama es mía, pero todo el mundo de crepúsculo le pertenece únicamente a S.M._

_Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? _

_La canción que bailan al principio es "When a man loves a woman" y es justamente así como se llama el capítulo. Específicamente ellos bailan esta: _

_youtube .com/watch?v=jYcfPSFSYv8._

_Y la canción que Edward le canta a Bella es We found love de Rihanna, pero en esta ocasión son covers, ustedes pueden elegir el que mas les guste: el de _

_Alex goot: .com/watch?v=aWzGyf8gWo4 _

_el de Boyce Avenue: .com/watch?v=6I3kgbBp6PY_

_o el de Sam Tsui: .com/watch?v=96gcj4N0aNU&feature=related (yo pensé el capítulo con la última pero ahí ustedes eligen)_

* * *

><p><strong>13. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer:<strong>

Entre mis brazos tenía un ángel dormido y nunca me sentí mas afortunado. Su piel desnuda, blanca y suave parecía brillar para mi a cualquier hora del día, en cualquier minuto. Precisamente ahora podía sentir todo su cuerpo suave acomodado contra el mío, ella estaba de espaldas hacia mi y yo la tenía aferrada contra mi pecho. No podía negar la forma en que me siento con ella porque está siempre en mi corazón y en mi mente.

Hoy era sin duda un día especial: mi Bella estaba de cumpleaños y aunque ella lo odiara, celebraría este día junto a ella quisiera o no, además ya tenía todo preparado para el transcurso del día: primero comenzaríamos tomando desayuno en la cama, luego la llevaría de paseo a una cabaña cerca de la Push (gentileza de Emmett) y ahí habrían muchas mas sorpresas preparadas para mi novia con la ayuda de mis amigos.

Bella comenzó a removerse pero sin despertarse, debía parar de refregarse contra mi o de lo contrario terminaríamos el día sin salir de nuestra habitación, y claramente esa era una idea tentadora pero no la que tenía preparada. Ya era hora de despertarla.

Empecé a dejar suaves besos por su cuello, su nuca, su espalda y su hombro mientras con mis manos acariciaba sus brazos y su cabello.

- amor - suspiró mientras se giraba para quedar en frente mío y estampar sus labios con los míos. No sabía si estaba despierta o sonámbula y tampoco sabía cual de las dos opciones me gustaba mas. - abre tus ojos dormilona - susurré mientras repartía besos por su mejilla y por su pequeña nariz.

Finalmente sus hermosos orbes chocolate se abrieron adormilados y transmitiendo miles de emociones por un segundo.

- feliz cumpleaños - al terminar de decir esto, simplemente me desvanecí besando sus labios.

- gracias Edward, pero… mmm… tu sabes que no me gustan las celebraciones - me lo había repetido miles de veces.

- ajá, pero hoy ignoraré todo eso, hoy celebraremos juntos tu cumpleaños - me acomodé mejor en la cama, tomé el pastel de chocolate que había dejado en la mesita de noche, prendí la pequeña vela que había encajado en él y finalmente canté la típica canción de cumpleaños. - pide un deseo - susurré mientras besaba su frente.

- mmm - me miró unos segundos con una sonrisa tierna y luego apagó la vela.

La mañana la pasamos en la cama entre caricias y risas cuando yo le daba el pastel en la boca Bella y ella intentaba darme a mi o mas bien ensuciarme logrando solo manchar todo a su paso.

Ya se estaba asiendo tarde por lo que la tomé en brazos y la llevé al baño en donde nos bañamos juntos después de que le hiciera un masaje con ella sentada entre mis piernas. Hoy sería su día y yo haría todo lo posible para complacerla.

Le sugerí a mi Bella que alimentara a sus perros antes de salir y así yo podría tener la ocasión perfecta para ordenar su bolso con ropa, el mío ya estaba listo, solo faltaba el de ella.

Ella ahora andaba con un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores rosadas y se veía hermosa con el, por lo que elegí para llevar unos vaqueros negros, una blusa azul, su cazadora, un suéter y sus tenis negras; también saqué del baño su cepillo de dientes y otros útiles de aseo por si me los pedía, y disimuladamente metí sus cosas junto a las mías en el maletero del auto de Jasper, me tendría que comprar el volvo que quiero desde hace tiempo, no hubiese sido conveniente llevar a Bella en moto si Jasper no me hubiese prestado su auto.

- ¿todo bien? - la voz de Bella me asustó por lo que pegué un salto. - lo siento.

- no te preocupes, está todo listo - estaba un poco nervioso con todas estas cosas - emm, iremos en el coche de Jasper - ella me miró interrogante - y no tienes permiso para preguntar nada de nada - le advertí - y ahora… el toque final - tomé la venda que tenía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y con ella cubrí sus ojos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

- es una sorpresa - la tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta el asiento del copiloto del coche - confía en mi.

- ya confío en ti, pero puedes decirme de que se trata y ahorrarnos todo esto, incluso puedo fingir sorpresa cuando lleguemos - se veía tan tierna tratando de persuadir al asiento vacío del conductor, ella como no podía ver no sabía que estaba hablándole através de la ventana.

- amor, lo tuyo no es fingir - dije cuando ya íbamos en camino - déjame complacerte en este día a mi manera.

- esta bien - suspiró derrotada.

Durante todo el trayecto se limitó sostener mi mano y a tararear las canciones que sonaban en el radio del coche, provocando que soltara risitas al ver como desafinaba en ocasiones o trataba de inventar la letra en otras.

Para algunos quizás era una soberana estupidez llevarla a una casa oculta en el bosque cuando tu propia casa está oculta en el bosque, pero en este caso no era así, ya que debía reconocer que la casa de los padres de Jasper era magnifica y se encontraba a pasos de la playa, el lugar favorito de Bella.

La casa era por completo hecha de piedra: los muros, las escaleras, los marcos de las ventanas, el piso, etc.; y se encontraba casi insertada entre una gran roca y los árboles del comienzo del bosque. Era perfecta para este día de Bella y mío.

Bella se había dormido en el coche así que la recosté en la cama de la habitación principal mientras preparaba todo para el almuerzo.

Debió haber pasado una hora y yo tenía todo listo y ella había despertado:

- lo siento, me dormí - soltó una risilla. Siempre quedaba un poco "desconectada" después de despertarse - ¿Dónde estamos? - le tomé la mano y la llevé hacia el patio para que viera la casa. - ¡Oh dios! ¡Edward! Es… ¡maravillosa! ¿Cuánto estaremos aquí? ¡No me digas! No importa… dios, es tan…. Ah ¡te amo! - pegó un brinco y enroscó sus piernas en mi caderas mientras repartía besos por todo mi rostro y mi boca.

- después seguimos con esto - dije muy a mi pesar - debes tener hambre - su estomago rugió como respuesta y ella se sonrojó - está listo el almuerzo.

Almorzamos en el porche entre risas y besos que ella me daba ya que aun estaba sorprendida y emocionada por estar en la playa y en una casa hermosa. Sabía que como a ella le gustaba el arte, también le gustaría esta casa. Las olas del mar rugían con fuerza y darían una vista hermosa si no fuera porque ahora yo tenía a la vista mas hermosa almorzando junto a mi.

Me paré de mi asiento ante la mirada curiosa de ella. Hoy además de celebrar su cumpleaños, quizás celebraríamos algo muy especial y algo que hace muy poco había tomado la decisión de hacerlo.

En el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón traía un anillo para Bella, pero no era un anillo de compromiso o de matrimonio, era un anillo de promesa de amor, de que algún día nos uniríamos para siempre en matrimonio, pero que por mientras ella estaba anclada a mi como yo lo estaba a ella. No temía que me dijera que no, pues yo la seguiría amando igual sea cual sea su respuesta aunque obviamente me haría mas feliz si ella me dijera que si, pero a lo que realmente temía era que ella se asustara y no quisiera estar conmigo.

- ¿quieres bailar? - dije mientras pulsaba el botón para prender el radio. La suave melodía comenzó a sonar y yo no esperé su confirmación, simplemente la tomé de la cintura y comencé a balancearme junto a ella.

- ¿when a man loves a woman? - preguntó con un murmullo en mi oído el nombre de la canción.

- así es, significa mucho todo lo que dice esa canción, sobre todo para mi - ella descansó la cabeza en mi pecho - aunque ahora estamos bailando solo la melodía, pero aun así, todo lo que dice la verdadera canción en como me siento yo con respecto a ti: "daría todo lo que poseo intentando retener su precioso amor…" - cité un trozo de la letra de la canción.

- te amo - susurró mirando hacia la nada - esa canción no es solo para hombres, también dice como me siento yo y como te amo yo…. Pero, yo te conozco y tu no me dices todo esto solo por mi cumpleaños - aseguró. ¿Por qué tenía que adivinarlo todo?

- tienes razón - me separé de ella mi puse una rodilla en el piso extendiendo el anillo guardado en la caja azul de terciopelo. Ella me miró confusa, emocionada, asustada y nuevamente emocionada - puedes respirar, no es lo que tu crees es mas bien parecido - le guiñé el ojo y me aclaré la garganta - Isabella Swan, Bella, amor de mi vida, princesa, gatita o linda, este anillo que ves aquí no es para pedirte matrimonio, por lo menos no por el momento - reí nerviosamente - quiero que este anillo represente una promesa, la promesa de amarnos a pesar de todo lo que nos suceda; la promesa de que en algún momento nos casaremos - ella estaba llorando, ¿eso era bueno? - quiero prometerte con el que te amaré siempre y para siempre a pesar de lo que descubramos sobre lo que pasó hace años; quiero prometer que tu siempre serás mi único amor y que formaremos una familia como lo hicimos antes - tomé aire mientras acariciaba sus manos que ahora estaban sobre las mías - Bella, yo Edward Cullen te prometo que te amaré de igual manera o quizás mas de lo que te amó Edward Masen en el pasado. ¿Aceptas esta promesa y a decirme "si" en el futuro?

Me miró con una sonrisa por un segundo y luego la embargó un sollozo ¿feliz?. Eran raras las emociones que uno puede llegar a sentir en momentos como este, porque ahora mismo, yo quería llorar y reír a la vez… y eso que aun no me decía nada.

- por supuesto que quiero - se arrodilló junto a mi y me tendió su mano. Quise explotar de felicidad cuando el anillo de brillantes se acomodó en su dedo de manera perfecta. ¿Cómo me sentiría cuando le pidiera matrimonio y su respuesta fuera "si"? ¿me daría un ataque por la felicidad? - te amo Edward y te amaré siempre, en esta vida, en la anterior y en la que sigue.

Sus labios rápido estuvieron sobre los míos moviéndose con urgencia y pasión, acariciando mi lengua y mis dientes con su legua suave que parecía bailar lentamente dentro de mi. Estuvimos varios minutos solo besándonos hasta que ella comenzó a aumentar la intensidad y a desesperarse llevando con urgencia mis manos hacia los botones de su vestido.

- calma - reí.

Su vestido rápidamente quedó en algún lugar del porche mientras ella sacaba desesperadamente mi camisa donde comenzó a acariciar mi pecho y después se dirigió al sur para sacar mis pantalones y mi boxer. Ella aun estaba muy vestida así que liberé sus pechos de su sujetador y rompí sus bragas que ya estaban muy húmedas. Sus diminutas manos se dirigieron a mi espalda y solo ellas podían enviar grandes descargas por todo mi cuerpo con un solo roce de su piel, mientras yo contemplaba y acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Ella es una mujer completamente hermosa con su fina cintura, sus caderas perfectas, su piel blanca, sus pechos perfectos y su redondo y firme trasero. Era simplemente hermosa para mi y quizás para otros era demasiado delgada o pálida, pero lo que ellos veían como un defecto, yo lo veía como una virtud mas.

Me acomodé mejor, arrodillándome en el piso del porche y alzándola en mis brazos para sentarla a horcajadas sobre mi, e inmediatamente comenzó a rozar su sexo con el mío provocando que se iniciara una guerra de gemidos sin fin. La sensación de sus uñas enterrándose en mi espalda mientras besaba y lamia sus pechos era de lo mas excitante… todo de ella era excitante y emocionante.

La recosté sobre el piso quedando sobre ella para tener mejor acceso a sus labios, a su cuello y nuevamente a sus pechos. Bella era muy suave, todo su cuerpo lo era, y pasar mis labios y mi barbilla rasposa por entremedio de sus pechos era un contraste que enviaba sensaciones a todo mi cuerpo y en especial a "aquella" parte.

Poco a poco fui adentrándome en su cuerpo, los dos gemimos y gritamos cuando sentimos la piel del uno sobre el otro dentro de su cuerpo con sus paredes apretando mi duro miembro. Mis brazos se posicionaron al lado de su cabeza para que ella no tuviera que soportar mi peso y la miré a los ojos: sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaban ennegrecidos por el deseo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos e hinchados por tanto besarlos. Recargue mi peso en una sola mano y con la otra comencé a masajear su seno mientras que la besaba con fuerza, ella alzó sus caderas y así comenzamos a movernos desordenadamente escuchando solo el sonido de nuestra respiración pesada y nuestros gemidos acompañados por el oleaje del mar.

Pudo haber sido un tsunami lo que me golpeó, o pudo haber sido una abeja que me picó los ojos, como también que una maseta haya caído en mi cabeza, pero miles de estrellas se dispararon hacia el cielo justo en el momento en que ella me apretó mas fuerte y pude liberarme en su interior con el líquido caliente que salía de mi, el mismo que hizo que ella gimiera y que alcanzara su propia cumbre luego de mi. Era el paraíso.

Nos quedamos recostados calmando nuestras respiraciones, yo con la cabeza entre sus senos y ella de espalda y con sus manos acariciando mi rostro y mi cabello. El momento era tan perfecto y me sentía tan bien que fue imposible no cantar:

Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

Bella alzó la mirada con sus ojos abiertos como platos y muy emocionados, creo que era la primera vez que me oía cantar y aunque yo tenía una buena voz, lo hacía solo cuando estaba muy feliz, y este era el caso.

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

Con mis dedos iba tocando un piano imaginario sobre su estómago provocando que ella riera bajito y soltara unos cuantos suspiros. A decir verdad, no me gustaba mucho la chica que cantaba esta canción, pero tenía que reconocer que esta canción en especial le había quedado perfecta ya que mas de alguna persona se identificaría con ella de mil formas. En mi caso, yo me identificaba cuando dice "Encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza"; esa frase me llevaba directamente a mi vida pasada, donde con Bella encontramos el amor, pero un amor imposible que en ese entonces no tenía esperanza, pero que sin embargo luchamos por ello.

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door

Love and life I will divide

Turn away cause I need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Al terminar la canción, mis dedos siguieron tocando el piano imaginario ahora en sus muslos donde después de terminar el final, cesaron y acariciaron dulcemente ese trozo de piel de ella.

La miré a los ojos y ella me veía con una expresión cargada de amor y de paz… creo que también era el reflejo de la mía.

- ¿en un lugar sin esperanza? - susurró.

- si, pero luchamos por tener esa esperanza - mi cabeza volvió a su sitio entre sus pechos y quedé mirando el oleaje del mar. - después de todo… haya pasado lo que haya pasado, nos fue bien en la otra vida: terminamos juntos.

- y seguiremos juntos - rió.

- eso es lo que tu crees.

- tengo esto ¿recuerdas? - rozó el brillante de su anillo contra mi nariz aplastándola.

- si amor, fue una promesa - sonreí - una promesa de cuando se ama a una mujer, a mi mujer.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Pido disculpas por la demora y un poco por el Lemmon, es difícil ser Edward :B<em>

_Gracias a las chicas que agregaron a Pinceladas & Recuerdos a sus favoritos:_

_Adriu / Aliapr-peke / andreita correa /Bella Rocio /catalinaaa /CYNTHIA VARGAS /DanielaPltz /Estteffani Cullen-Swan /Gab'sSwanC /Gabllie /inuarito /JustGaby /LaaNgH0sT /litzy /Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen /Maricoles /mirylon /Monii-lunadawn /monikcullen009 /musegirl17 /NaChiKa Cullen /nadiarc22 /nelliel-kay /nini18 /Regina G Pattz /Reneesme1510 /The Cullen's Girls arg /Verota /VianeyCullenMasenHaleMcCarty /yeray/Iga Emo - 12L/MonewHale/olga aguilar guzman/Mimabells/Noe Pattz/CindyLis/Neny W. Cullen/covaric/GPCS. Sonitha Pico/Aislinn Massi_

_Y a las que también agregaron esta historia a sus alertas:_

_Adriu /BELEDI TWILIGHTCULLEN-WHITLOCK /catalinaaa /dakycullen /DanielaPltz /Gab'sSwanC /Guadi-fics /horbak /JoyceCullenDarcy /Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen /NaChiKa Cullen /nini18 /Regina G Pattz /tamaratammy /The Cullen's Girls arg /tiinaCullen /Xiomy /yuli09 /Iga Emo - 12L/gabriela meza/Mimabells/MonewHale/MeliRobsten02/Tatiana R/covaric/Ely Cullen M/GPCS. Sonitha Pico/_

_Gracias por leerme, por dar link a mi historia, por tomarse su tiempo y como ya saben… pueden comentar si creen que es necesario =) _

_Un saludo para la radio de Diario Twilight que comenzó ayer y está genial…. __http: /radio /diariotwilight (junten) Pasen chicas… es muy entretenida y en Facebook ya creamos un grupo . com /groups /299825270065657/ y la pasamos genial, resivimos muy bien a cada chica y nos desahogamos con todo lo de Twilight._

_Un beso para las chicas de allá: Barbi, Emi, Kamhy, Vany, Caro, Ness, Isa Cullen…. Y muchas mas porque somos 64 ahora =)_

_Isabel Fiction._


	14. Malos invitados

_La trama es mía pero los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>14. Malos invitados<strong>

**..**

Después de pasar el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida junto a Edward, tuvimos que volver a Forks pues Alice me tenía preparada una fiesta sorpresa en donde tendría que fingir estar sorprendida pues Edward no soportó ocultármelo y me lo dijo. Vaya arruinador de sorpresas.

Aquel día sirvió como un pequeño descanso que tuvimos después de estar buscando a James; la verdad es que era muy difícil hacerlo sin levantar sospechas así que nos limitábamos a andar buscándolo por todo Forks y Alice con sus "contactos" había tratado de conseguir un expediente o algo de él, pero no habíamos conseguido nada. Los meses pasaban y yo creía que tendríamos que olvidarnos de todo esto, pero algo en mi me decía que no sería así, pues si James recordaba algo el vendría hasta mi y Edward o hasta Alice.

Alice era la que mas me preocupaba de todo esto, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo? Con la conversación que con ella el otro día me quedó claro que a ella ya no le interesaba el, pero es muy distinto lograr sentir un sentimiento por alguien que no se ve durante mucho tiempo, que reencontrarse con la persona que quizás mas te dañó en el mundo, ¿Cómo se reacciona a eso? Estaba claro que ella no sentiría ni por asomo el amor obsesivo que tenía hacia el en ese entonces porque ahora estaba con Jasper y a el si lo amaba, pero también estaba claro que a ella no le sería indiferente un encuentro con James.

En fin, según por lo que sabía estaba todo preparado para mi fiesta, y la idea que tenían ellos era que Edward fingiera una invitación a cenar donde yo me tendría que poner un vestido había traído Alice y luego el me vendaría para así llevarme a la casa de Alice; allí estarían ella, Rosalie, Jasper y su hermana, Emmett y su novia, y Edward.

Llegó la hora de comenzar a actuar, yo estaba enfundada en el hermoso vestido azul que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, vendada y con Edward sosteniéndome a mis espaldas mientras entrábamos a la casa de Alice.

– recuerda que tienes que fingir – susurró antes de entrar.

Cuando entramos percibí que todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, Edward prendió la luz mientras yo me quitaba la venda y era recibida por un coro de ¡Sorpresa!

Reí y fingí estar algo asustada y emocionada, para nadie era secreto que no me gustaban los cumpleaños, pero todo esto lo hacia por la felicidad de ellos y porque Edward me había dejado de buen humor después de nuestra propia celebración. En la sala de Alice se encontraban todos, pero me pareció extraño no encontrar los rostros desconocidos de la novia de Emmett y de la hermana de Jasper. Después de todos los abrazos me permití preguntar por ellas.

– aquí esta mi novia – Emmett tomó la mano de Rose mientras mi mandíbula caía.

– y aquí está mi hermana – Jasper pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Rose – Siempre estuvimos hablando de la misma chica y no nos dábamos cuenta.

– eso es… – no encontraba las palabras.

– ¿extraño, raro, confuso? Si, lo es – esta vez habló Alice desde su lugar con su esplendido vestido rojo.

– si – respondió mi novio y luego se volvió hacia Emmett – ¿encontraste lo que esperabas Em? – no entendí el porque de esa pregunta, pero Emmett solo miró a Rosalie y le asintió a Edward con una sonrisa tonta.

Las horas pasaron y ahora estábamos las chicas sentadas en el sillón, ellas viendo el anillo que Edward me había dado, parloteando y suspirando sobre todo lo que les había podido contar de mi celebración del día anterior; todo eso mientras los chicos jugaban video juegos apostando entre ellos y nosotras de vez en cuando gritábamos para darles ánimos a nuestros respectivos novios. Tenía que reconocer que parecíamos un montón de gallinas, pero la que mas gritaba era yo, y a Edward al parecer le gustaba pues me animaba a que gritara mas y cada vez que ganaba se acercaba y me besaba. Era entretenido.

Estábamos discutiendo con las chicas sobre que novio era mejor jugando cuando tocaron el timbre. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Alice quien tenía nuestra misma mueca de desconcierto, no esperábamos a nadie a las tres de la mañana. Jasper se paró intrigado y fue a ver mientras los chicos apagaban sus juegos y se reunían con nosotras en la entrada del salón.

Jasper entró con el ceño fruncido junto a dos personas que no esperé ver aquí, tuve que apoyarme en Edward y controlarme para no soltar una exclamación: frente a nosotros se encontraban James y la que supuse era su hermana Irina.

– Buenas noches, nuestro coche se averió y quisiéramos pedirles alojamiento – podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mi y al parecer Edward también se dio cuenta pues me aferró mas a el.

James siguió hablando mientras yo sentía otra mirada mucho mas fuerte que la de James, cuando giré mi cabeza me di cuenta de que era Irina la que me miraba de esa manera. Ahí fue cuando todo pareció cobrar sentido y pude darme cuenta lo equivocados que habíamos estado.

/°/

Irina Pov:

Era divertido ver las muecas estúpidas que se formaban en el rostro de ellos al vernos. Por supuesto que sabían quienes éramos, pero podía apostar a que ellos pensaban que el idiota de James era el que mandaba esto, el solo es un simple peón en todo esto.

Edward estaba aquí tan hermoso y deseable como siempre, pero sus manos y sus ojos siempre se encontraban cerca de la imbecil de Isabella, eso me hacia odiarla aun mas. También estaba la idiota mosca muerta de Alice, en realidad me daba lastima: James la había utilizado tanto que ella se volvió loca por todo eso, pero ya no había vuelta que darle, quien estuvo loco siempre lo estará. Junto a ella había un chico rubio que tenía sus brazos protectoramente en ella, nunca lo había visto como tampoco a la otra chica rubia que estaba junto al gorila de Emmett… ¡¿Emmett? Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con el antiguo amigo de Edward, al parecer en esta vida también eran amigos.

En realidad yo nunca estuve enamorada de Edward, ni en esta vida ni en la otra, solo era que yo no soportaba ni soporto un rechazo. Mis ojos son hermosos y azules, mi cabello rubio, sedoso y lacio, ¿Por qué el preferiría a una castaña de ojos oscuros y sin gracia? Era una tontería sabiendo que me pudo tener a mi. Mi problema era con ella, por su culpa yo no pude estar -como lo merecía - con Edward, a ella era a la que yo quería hacer pagar, pero el tuvo que pagar las consecuencias también por ponerse en medio.

Aun recuerdo el día en que recordé todo, ese día nací de nuevo…

_Yo no era nada mas que una chiquilla ilusa y buena que no sabía nada de la vida, pero habían veces en que una furia se apoderaba de mi y no sabía como pararla ni como había llegado a mi. Mi hermano James siempre decía que yo era extraña porque a pesar de ser una niña buena, no podía evitar sentir odio hacia las chicas morenas, también era algo que no podía controlar. _

_Miles de psicólogos pasaron por mi hasta que uno dijo que probablemente si me hacía una hipnosis regresiva, lograría saber que era lo que producía ese odio en mi. En ese momento me burlé de el y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero ahora el no sabe cuan agradecida estoy._

_Ese día descubrí que Irina Wells – en ese entonces mi nombre – no existía; siempre fui Irina Cam, la que vivió hace décadas y que nunca fue feliz por culpa de Edward e Isabella Masen. Ese día fui feliz pues había encontrado la cura para mi odio: deshacerme de Isabella, esa era la única respuesta y solución para todo, ella era la persona que frustraba todos mis sueños._

_También descubrí que mi hermano James también había participado de todo eso hace décadas y que tampoco había podido ser feliz pues el muy imbecil se había obsesionado con Isabella. Ahí encontré otra razón para vengar nuestras infelices vidas. James parecía no recordar nada y tampoco se lo diría, solo le crearía el odio injustificado hacia ella ya que James siempre fue vulnerable y fácil de dominar, esta vez no sería la excepción._

Mi hermano siguió con su dialogo sobre si nos podrían dar hospedaje para esta noche por nuestro coche "descompuesto" mientras yo analizaba todo. Por lo que veía y por sus atuendos ellos estaban en una celebración, no necesité ser muy inteligente para saber que era el cumpleaños de la perra de Isabella por los carteles que colgaban de las paredes ¿Tanto cariño le podían tener?

Para mi sorpresa Edward fijó sus ojos un momento en mi y no dudé en devolverle la mirada intensamente, pero extrañamente el no me miraba ni con deseo ni con anhelo como solían hacerlo el resto de los hombres, el me miraba como queriendo descubrir algo y estuve seguro de que lo halló.

– Lo único que les vamos a ofrecer es el teléfono para que llamen a una grúa – habló con decisión el chico rubio que estaba junto a Alice.

– vamos, podemos pasar lo que queda de noche con ustedes – habló James mirando su reloj – son las tres de la mañana, cuando amanezca…

– solo el teléfono – esta vez habló el gorila de Emmett. Sabía que sería causa perdida todo esto, ellos sabían o presentían quienes éramos así que no valía la pena hacerse los amigables, era mejor dejar una pequeña amenaza a la mas tonta de todas.

– esta bien hermano – dije – prestándote el teléfono estará bien, así podremos volver a casa - James me miró como si estuviese loca y después solo me siguió el juego.

– Pasa por acá – Jasper y Edward lo guiaron hacia lo que supuse era la cocina mientras yo observaba desde un rincón esperando a que Isabella quedará sola y a mi alcancé. Debieron pasar quince minutos cuando creí que ya era el momento perfecto para saludarla.

– Hola Isabella – le dije con una sonrisa cínica – ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¿Qué quieres? – me sorprendió que ahora no era la misma sumisa inútil que era anteriormente.

– vaya, pero si la perrita por fin ladra – la tomé discretamente del brazo mientras hablaba sonriendo para que no sospecharan – ¿sabes quien soy, cierto? ¿sabes que me cagaste la vida? Y su pongo que también sabes que haré mierda la tuya una y otra vez como lo hice hace años.

– estas….

– ¿loca, demente, desquiciada? Já, no querida, yo solo estoy conciente de todo lo que tu y tu falsa apariencia me han hecho, y ten por seguro que lo pagarás…

– Irina - James me interrumpió – ya llegó la grúa y aproveché de pedir un taxi. – todos miraban extrañados el hecho de que yo me hubiese acercado a Isabella, por lo que me acerqué mas a ella para darle un beso en su mejilla y susurrar:

– es una suerte para ti que ahora no tengas al mocoso que tenias antes, hubiese tenido que deshacerme de el también.

Sabía que esas eran las palabras correctas para llevarla casi a la desesperación. Si ella recordaba todo como intuía, también sabría que existió el maldito mocoso que tuvo con Edward y por eso había calculado mis palabras antes para desarmarla cuando me fuera.

El taxi llegó mientras se a grúa se llevaba al auto que mi hermano destrozó con querer y cuando ya estuvimos sentados en la parte trasera de el taxi, tomé el rostro de James, mi hermano, y me permití darle un apasionado beso que sería el comienzo de lo que sería esta noche, una noche de celebración por el primer paso que dimos para llevar a Isabella al infierno junto con Edward. Ellos sufrieron y murieron hace años, pero no de la forma en que yo anhelaba, me robaron mi oportunidad de ser feliz y en esta ocasión no pasaría lo mismo.

Después de unos minutos en que ambos ya jadeábamos James me separó de el.

– no sigas Irina – sabía lo que vendría: el comenzaría la típica charla de que éramos hermanos, charla que siempre quedaba en nada – somos hermanos…

– ¿y qué? – dije antes de volver a besarlo. El me correspondió.

– tu ganas… – dijo cuando ya nos encontrábamos besándonos en al interior de la casa – hoy fue una noche increíble - no sabía porque sacaba el tema – pero hay algo… en ellos, la chica morena me gusta y creo que es hermosa, pero algo me hace odiarlos a ella y a su novio. – apreté mis dientes por la rabia, esta vez James no se obsesionaría con ella. Tomé nuevamente su rostro y me abalancé sobre el para que olvidará todo lo relacionado con Isabella por ahora, ya mañana me encargaría de alimentar mas su odio.

* * *

><p><em>Como se habrán dado cuenta, Irina está loca, desquiciada, chalada y demente, aunque ella no lo ve así. <em>

_En este capitulo nos acercamos mas a lo que sucedió hace tiempo con ellos y eso fue todo gracias a la aparición de James e Irina._

_Muchas gracias a las chicas que me comentan y a las que me leen en modo fantasma, espero que estén muy bien y como saben ya, ustedes deciden si me comentan o no, gracias por el simple hecho de leer._

_Quiero mandar un saludo especial a las chicas de la Radio del Diario Twilight, que hacen un gran trabajo; ahí he encontrado a unas grandes y locas amigas como: Barbi, Diana, Naye, Kamhy, Nika, Emi, Gabu, Ale y Lore (son muchas mas pero me demoraría demaciado xd)._

_Después de esta actualización, actualizaré mi otro fic (Ahius) y a las 10 de la noche Chile, subiré el prologo de mi nuevo fic: "Hijos del Fuego"_

_Summary: Al instituto de Forks llegan tres estudiantes nuevos. Enigmáticos, interesantes e impulsivos, los Hijos del Fuego no esperaban encontrarse con su peor enemigo en el instituto, los Hijos del agua. Lo opuesto atrae y lo peligroso se desea aun mas. __Edward / Bella Rated: M_

_Isa =)_


	15. El principio del fin

_La trama es mía y lo demás pertenece a S.M._

* * *

><p><strong>15. El principio del fin.<strong>

**...**

James seguía hablando y relatándonos su fantástica y poco creíble historia sobre su auto descompuesto. En este salón, Edward, Alice y yo éramos los únicos que lo reconocíamos, pero podía decir que Emmett, Rose y Jasper tampoco le creían nada de lo que decía, ¿no podía inventarse algo mejor? Creo que no, cuando la maldad llega a alguien lo ciega de manera que comete estupideces sin darse cuenta, es muy parecido al amor.

– Lo único que les vamos a ofrecer es el teléfono para que llamen a una grúa – las palabras de Jasper fueron dichas con decisión y dureza.

– vamos, podemos pasar lo que queda de noche con ustedes – habló James mirando su reloj – son las tres de la mañana, cuando amanezca… – ¿para que seguía con eso? Lo único que lograba era desequilibrar la tranquilidad de Alice, justamente eso querían.

– solo el teléfono – Esta vez las palabras salieron amenazantes de la boca de Emmett quien tenía en un abrazo protector a Rose.

– esta bien hermano – Irina habló sorprendiéndonos a todos, su mirada paseó por cada uno de nosotros y cuando llegó a mi sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. – prestándote el teléfono estará bien, así podremos volver a casa .

– Pasa por acá – Jasper y Edward guiaron a James con cautela hacia el teléfono, dejándonos a las mujeres con una seña sutil, a cargo de Emmett. Me aparté del grupo pues Alice se veía como si quisiera estar sola y Emmett estaba tratando de buscar respuestas con Rose.

– Hola Isabella – me sorprendí al ver a Irina tan cerca de mi. – ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¿Qué quieres? – sabía a lo que venía ella y no iba a dejar que me amedrentara.

– vaya, pero si la perrita por fin ladra – con fuerza me tomó del brazo y se volvió para disimularlo frente a los demás. – ¿sabes quien soy, cierto? ¿sabes que me cagaste la vida? Y su pongo que también sabes que haré mierda la tuya una y otra vez como lo hice hace años. – cada una de sus palabras destilaba veneno a mares. Ella estaba demente…

– estas….

– ¿loca, demente, desquiciada? Já, no querida, yo solo estoy conciente de todo lo que tu y tu falsa apariencia me han hecho, y ten por seguro que lo pagarás… – no podía tener dominio de mi cuerpo y de mis palabras, lo que me dijo Irina me dio demasiado temor pues significaba que ella había estado detrás de todo y no James como sospechábamos. No sabía que sucedía hasta que sentí un áspero beso en la mejilla que me sacó de mi estupor. Era Irina y al parecer se estaba despidiendo.

– es una suerte para ti que ahora no tengas al mocoso que tenías antes, hubiese tenido que deshacerme de el también.

_Mi hijo, mi hijo…_

Esas palabras fueron las que me terminaron por desarmar, corrí y me encerré en el baño de Alice a llorar. Era patético y añoraba haberla alcanzado para haberla golpeado por nombrar de esa manera a mi bebé… ¡Ella también le había hecho daño a el! ¿Porqué? El no tenía la culpa de nada…

– ¿Bella? ¿estas bien? ¡Abre la puerta! – Edward se escuchaba impaciente por el otro lado de la puerta. Al abrírsela inmediatamente sus brazos me cubrieron y con un pie cerró la puerta. – ¿Qué sucedió? Si es por James te aseguro que el no recuerda nada…

– no es James, Edward – hipé – es Irina quien está de todo esto.

– ¿porqué crees eso? – frunció tanto el ceño que se arrugó completamente.

– ella me lo dijo, cuando te fuiste te acercó a mi y me dijo que me haría la vida imposible una y otra vez tal y como lo había hecho hace años, dijo que yo le había cagado su vida – Edward me apretó mas contra el soltó una maldición – lo peor no es eso… ella me dijo que si ahora hubiese tenido un hijo se hubiese deshecho de el como en el pasado.

– es una… ¡tenemos que encontrarla y hacerla pagar! – rugió Edward – ¿porqué te tuve que dejar sola? ¡diablos! ¡Soy tan idiota! Esa perra…

– ¿te das cuenta que ella fue? Siempre fue ella… Irina le hizo daño a nuestro bebé Edward, y ahora… ¿Qué quieres hacer para remediarlo? No se puede hacer nada, ¿tu crees que haciéndola sufrir nos vamos a sentir mejor? ¿crees que así lograremos reparar todo? No, Edward, haciendo eso nada va a cambiar, aunque quiera que sufra, no servirá.

– ya, amor, ya pasó… no se volverá a acercarte a ti nunca más… – susurró – ¿y sabes qué? Creo ciegamente que ella no le hizo nada a nuestro bebé y que solo usa esa información para dañarte, siempre el que sabe mas es mas poderoso.

– ¿Enserio crees eso? – esa era una posibilidad que en estos cortos minutos no había pasado por mi mente. Podía ser cierto, Irina se supone que sabía que mi punto débil sería mi bebé y por eso lo usó. – prefiero hacerme la idea de que fue eso y no seguir pensando mas en todas esas cosas que hacen daño.

– entonces… ¿Ya no quieres saber como morimos? – preguntó durativo.

– ¿Qué quieres tu?

– creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de eso por un tiempo, no hay forma de que lo descubramos sin salir heridos ni lastimados.

– tienes razón, además hemos vivido en el pasado durante mucho tiempo, hay que vivir el presente – forcé una pequeña sonrisa – pero de todas maneras, siempre trataré de saber que pasó con nuestro hijo.

– si, creo que eso si podemos tratar de descubrirlo, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, Bells. No podemos forzar algo que te hace sufrir – me dio un tierno beso en la nariz – las palabras de Irina te seguirán doliendo, espera unos meses para calmarte.

– Estoy de acuerdo.

Después de eso me lavé la cara y salimos tomados de la mano hacia donde estaban los chicos, Edward inventó una dolencia en la cabeza para excusar repentina desaparición y mis ojos rojos. Ese día nadie habló sobre James e Irina, pero de todas formas Alice nos invitó a pasar la noche en su casa pues todos habían sentido temor por la sorpresiva aparición de esos dos.

/°/

_Tres meses después…_

Durante estos últimos meses, había vivido mi vida completamente junto a Edward y los chicos, quienes se habían transformado en mas que unos simples amigos, ahora éramos casi hermanos, éramos un grupo bien consolidado que iba a casi todas partes juntos. Podía decir que todo había ido bien desde esa noche excepto por la repentina muerte de mis mascotas Avellana y Pistacho: hace un mes aparecieron simplemente sin vida y sin signo de ningún daño fuera de mi casa, según el veterinario podía ser algo que comieron envenenado. Recuerdo que ese día lloré demasiado, pues ellos habían sido mis compañeros en la locura que vivía cuando aun no encontraba a Edward, habían estado en momentos difíciles y me costaba pensar que desde ahora iban a estar para siempre enterrados en mi jardín, pero si algo bueno se podía sacar de todo eso, era que habían muerto juntos y no por separado pues yo sabía cuan ligados estaban entre si. Quizás no se podía comparar con el amor humano, pero si existía compañerismo y costumbre entre ellos.

Mi búsqueda – como habíamos acordado con Edward – se había limitado a buscar solo lo que podría haber pasado con nuestro hijo, pues nos negábamos a creer las cosas que me había dicho Irina esa noche. No teníamos pistas, era difícil buscar a un niño de primer apellido Masen y nacido en 1933... ¡Habían demasiados! Era muy difícil, pero Alice llegó un día con una idea: En una película sobre vidas pasadas, había visto que los protagonistas eran descendientes de su mismo hijo o sobrino… y ahí estaba mi duda… ¿sería eso verdad? Podía creer perfectamente en ello, habían muchas cosas en la vida que se creían imposibles e ilógicas pero que eran verdaderas.

Hoy fue el último día en que el instituto daba clases, después venían unas vacaciones que con Edward las íbamos a disfrutar en la misma cabaña en que celebramos mi cumpleaños, no estaba para nada lejos de Forks, pero el ambiente ahí era mágico y llenos de recuerdos de ese día. Todo estaba preparado, mi novio ya había llevado las maletas y solo faltaba yo y mi bolso, por lo que iríamos en moto hasta allá.

– ¿todo bien? – preguntó Edward cuando estábamos sacando la moto.

– si, ¿tienes todo listo? ¿llevas todo? – a veces el era muy olvidadizo. Dejó los cascos en el suelo me abrazó.

– está todo listo para pasar nuestras hermosas vacaciones – sonrió.

– me muero por recorrer todos los lugares de la playa.

– no creo que sea posible – lo miré ceñuda. – no te dejaré salir de la cabaña. – me sonrojé fuertemente al captar sus palabras. Era una muy buena idea.

/°/

Siempre, lo mejor de todo es saber que cuentas con una persona que no es solo tu novio, si no que es también tu mejor amigo, tu alma gemela, y tu acompañante en las buenas y en las malas. En momentos como estos en que el viento golpea tu cuerpo y hace sentir con aun mas fuerza el roce que produce el otro cuerpo detrás de ti, te das cuenta que no harías nada sin el, que de alguna forma es la única persona que es capaz de sostenerte ante una caía. Podría incluso pensar que si tuviese que elegir como morir, lo haría por él o junto a él una vez mas…

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a acariciarme la cintura mientras conducía, era el único contacto que podíamos tener ya que nuestros cascos de protección me impedían acercarme mas a el, pero en un instante fije mis ojos en el y supe que pasara lo que pasara en el mundo junto a el estaría bien. Mi ceño se arrugó con extrañeza al ver que mas allá en la carretera se veía algo extraño, pero todo pensamiento quedó en nada cuando sentí las bocinas de un coche y luego el impacto por un costado. Las cosas sucedieron rápido después de eso: Edward trató de retenerme aferrada a su cuerpo, pero fue algo inútil ya que de igual forma los dos salimos proyectados hacia el asfalto por separado. El duro asfalto me recibió en un doloroso golpe de pecho que me tuvo minutos adormecida y sin tener mayor control en mi cuerpo. Giré mi cabeza buscando alguna ayuda o algo que me dijese que sucedía, pero no había nada, mi amor estaba tirado en la tierra húmeda inconsciente…

Su cuerpo inerte me hizo entrar casi en la demencia… quería pararme y tomarlo… pedir ayuda, salvarlo a el y luego volver a tirarme al asfalto para dejarme morir con la certeza de que el estaría bien, pero no podía hacer nada. Quise soltar lágrimas y chillidos de desesperación y frustración, pero era inútil, de mi boca no respondía al igual que mi cuerpo. Con un poco de fuerza inexistente saqué mi Mobil y timbre a Alice… una vez, dos veces y creo que iba en el tercer timbrazo cuando todo se terminó por volver negro.

/

– _¿están con vida? – de alguna manera el chico estaba asustado. Quería hacer esto, pero sentía que ya estaban sobrepasando los limites que nadie impuso._

– _creo que si… mueve la moto hacia el bosque. – la mujer miró fijamente ambos cuerpos inconcientes. Una sonrisa frustrada se posó en su rostro ¡Es que acaso eran inmortales!_

– _¿Qué haremos con ellos? – lo sabía perfectamente y no entendía porqué su hermano se empeñaba en dudar de sus planes._

– _ya lo sabes James, todo irá de acuerdo al plan. – suspiró – ahora muévela a ella primero a la camioneta, yo tengo unas palabras que intercambiar con el – si no fuera porque Irina estaba armada, James ya se hubiese ido, pero como las cosas no eran así tuvo que moverse y tomar en brazos el liviano cuerpo de Isabella, una vez mas esa mujer inconcientemente lo asombró con su belleza._

– _¿ves lo que sucede por rechazarme amor? – sacó el casco de la cabeza de Edward y le tomó el mentón – si, tienes razón, eso fue en el pasado, pero lamentablemente eso hizo también infeliz esta vida que llevo – rió amargamente mientras trataba de memorizar las facciones hermosas del chico – ¿sabes? Eso ya no importa, tu no estarás nunca conmigo, por lo tanto no me sirves… – se acercó a la oreja de el en ademán de decirle privadamente algo. – ¿y quieres saber algo? Nunca estuve enamorada de ti, solo que no soporté ser el hazme reír de todos._

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhh chicas! tengo demasiada tristeza! quedan tres capitulos más (creo, pueden ser 4) y termina esta historia.<em>

_Gracias a todas las chicas que me han apoyado en este camino, en especial a Gabllie (mappy estrella) quien me ayudó y me apoyó desde el principio :) yo era un pequeño saltamontes._

_¿Qué demonios les sucedió? ¿Qué les va a pasar? eso se sabrá en el capitulo 17 porque el 16 será completamente de recuerdos. Si, en el próximo capitulo ustedes sabrán que les sucedió hace ya algunos años, es importante que sea asi porque de esa forma se puede entender mejor el capitulo 17, o eso creo yo, ademas asi no hay cortes ni nada que lo puedan dejar a medias._

_Gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos que he recibido, ustedes saben que no están obligadas a nada._

_Vivian: Graaacias linda! espero que no llores, pero mi alma mala hará todo lo que pueda para que el próximo capitulo te lo llores todo._

_Yanitz: sii! lo terminaré de todas formas. Gracias por leer._

_Emi: gracias por todo amiga :) tq._

_Cuídense__ y que estén bien. **Diana Mendez**: No me mates aun, déjame terminar la historia plis, xd._

_Isa :)_


	16. Escondido en el fondo del alma

_Como saben los personajes de Twilight no son mios, pero la trama me pertenece :)_

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, pensé que sería mas largo pero en realidad quedó como lo tenía planeado. Mas largo se volvería caos._

_Esto fue lo que en realidad le pasó a Bella y Edward en el pasado, todo lo que aparece aquí menos los tres parrafos iniciales y el párrafo final, corresponden a recuerdos._

_Si gustan, pueden leerlo junto con la melodía Kiss the rain de Yiruma._

* * *

><p><strong>16. Escondido en el fondo del alma<strong>

**...**

_Su cuerpo inerte me hizo entrar casi en la demencia… quería pararme y tomarlo… pedir ayuda, salvarlo a el y luego volver a tirarme al asfalto para dejarme morir con la certeza de que el estaría bien, pero no podía hacer nada. Quise soltar lágrimas y chillidos de desesperación y frustración, pero era inútil, mi boca no respondía al igual que mi cuerpo. Con un poco de fuerza inexistente saqué mi Mobil y timbre a Alice… una vez, dos veces y creo que iba en el tercer timbrazo cuando todo se terminó por volver negro._

Los canales oscuros de agua me llevaban flotando en ellas, había dolor, habían heridas, nada era bueno, pero por sobretodo había mucha oscuridad. Sabía que tenía cerrado mis ojos, pero los sentía extrañamente abiertos. Emití un gruñido de frustración al no poder abrirlos de verdad y ahí fue cuando miles de flashes comenzaron a golpear mis parpados que verdaderamente estaban cerrados. Recordaba perfectamente esta sensación, era la misma que sentía cuando recordaba las cosas que había vivido antes, junto con Edward…

_Edward…_

_La oscuridad me poseyó nuevamente, pero los flashes seguían ahí… Me comencé a ver a mi misma en el instituto, en mi casa, junto a mis perros, junto a Edward… todo era complejo… ¡estaba ahí y sabía lo que sucedería! Pero no podía hacer nada mas que observarme…_

En un tierno día de otoño, Anthony Masen abrió sus ojos por primera vez en la vida. Al ver esto, Bella se emocionó inevitablemente y lágrimas de dicha comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, se encontraba exhausta por toda la labor de parto, pero eso no le impidió cargar unos minutos a su bebé y luego depositar un tierno beso en su frente. Antes de caer en la inconciencia, por su mente pasó la imagen de su esposo, ¿Dónde estaría? Todo era muy confuso, solo recordaba haber entrado en la labor en su casa y luego haber perdido la conciencia, ¿Quién la habría ayudado? En estos momentos le debía la vida a esa persona, pues gracias a ella su hijo estaba con vida.

El brillo de la luna fue lo primero que Isabella vio al despertar, el cuarto estaba por completo a oscuras e impedía identificar cualquier cosa. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella cuando recordó a su bebé, el debería estar con ella, pero en vez de eso su cuna se hallaba vacía a un lado de su cama en el hospital. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y sollozos comenzaron a brotar de su pecho.

– No llores, estamos aquí. – de las sombras apareció la figura de Edward quien cargaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. En el rostro de Bella se formó una sonrisa tierna. – ¿Estas bien? – dijo su esposo antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

– Si, ¿me lo das? – inmediatamente Edward le entregó a su hijo. – Dios, pensé que lo perdería – sollozó. – estaba sola… ¿Quién me encontró?

– Lo siento mi amor, hubiese dado lo que fuera para haber podido estar contigo en ese momento. – se lamentó mientras su esposa acariciaba su mejilla. – La que te encontró desmayada fue Alice, a ella le debemos que tu y Anthony estén bien, debemos agradecerle de alguna forma sin importar lo que ha pasado entre tu y ella.

– Tienes razón – concordó Bella conmocionada mientras se aferraba mas al pequeño cuerpo de Anthony. – Es hermoso.

– Lo es, de mi solo sacó los ojos, su hermosura viene de su madre. – Bella iba a rebatir eso, pero el llanto de Anthony la interrumpió, era muy parecido al tierno maullar de un gatito.

Edward y Bella se miraron a los ojos después de que su hijo se durmiera, aquel era el fruto de su amor. Ahí se encontraba todo lo que había estado naciendo desde aquel día en que se vieron cuando tenían seis años, en cada sonrisa y mirada brillante se encontraba en Anthony, el era fruto del tiempo, de la compañía y del amor.

Para Edward fue inevitable acercarse a los labios de Bella y besarla, como siempre seguían manteniendo esa dulzura y suavidad que le encantaban, pero esta vez en ellos encontró un cambio y ese cambio no se encontraba en la forma en que lo besaba ella, tampoco era lo que el sentía pues seguían estando las mismas mariposas y las mismas emociones presentes, pero esta vez algo les decía a ambos que debían aprovechar ese beso.

Un mes había pasado de la llegada de Anthony. La vida para ellos estaba comenzando a ser definitivamente mucho mas buena de lo que ya había sido. Edward seguía trabajando en el cuartel de policía y esperaba con impaciencia todos los días el llegar a su casa, pues le encantaba ser recibido por los besos de su esposa y las muecas tiernas de su bebé. Bella permanecía durante todo el día en la casa pues el cuidar a Anthony requería tiempo completo.

Bella venía saliendo de comprar unas cosas en la tienda del pueblo, cuando sin querer chocó con una chica.

– Disculpe – le dijo rápidamente a la chica rubia. Esta la miró unos segundos y luego volvió la mirada a Anthony.

– No se preocupe. – dijo – Soy Irina Cam, ¿este es su hijo?

– Si, tiene un mes… Oh, perdón, yo soy Isabella Masen. – las facciones de la rubia cambiaron al escuchar su nombre.

– ¿Eres algo de Edward Masen? – preguntó con curiosidad.

– Si, soy… – antes de que pudiera responder y de preguntarle como conocía a su esposo fue interrumpida.

– Vaya, no sabía que Edward tenía una hermana – rió. – ¿Me llevas con el? Necesito hablarle.

El ceño de Bella se arrugó, no se sentía ofendida porque Irina haya creído que era la hermana de su esposo, mas bien se preguntó que tendría que ver aquella hermosa rubia con su esposo. El estómago se revolvió ante sus pensamientos.

– En realidad soy su esposa. – le corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Qué deseas hablar con el?

– No te importa. – gruñó la rubia y se quedó unos segundos callada. – ¿El no te ha hablado de mi? – el fruncir de ceño de Bella le dieron la respuesta – ya veo – rió. – debe ser difícil enterarse así de que tu esposo tiene una amante.

– ¿Amante? – preguntó Bella con incredulidad. Estaba segura de que eso era mentira, Edward no podía hacerle algo como eso, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

– Bueno, yo no creía que era su amante, el nunca dijo que estaba casado. – se encogió de hombros.

– No te creo ¿sabes? – en su interior Bella luchaba para no romperse ahí mismo. – si fueras su amante o si el te conociera sabrías donde encontrarlo, pero no es así. No sé porque mientes con esto, ni tampoco que ganas, de todas formas no me importa. – Bella se dio la vuelta para irse de la tienda, pero antes Irina la tomó de brazo.

– ¿Sabes algo? No importa si soy su amante o no, de todas maneras me volverás a ver nadie me quita lo debería haber sido mío.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, Bella sabía que aquella extraña la intentaba intimidar con sus amenazas, pero ¿Por qué creerle? O mas bien, ¿Por qué _no_ creerle? Todo era demasiado extraño, ella aseguraba conocer a Edward, pero aun así no sabía donde encontrarlo y finalmente terminaba diciendo que eso daba igual y lanzaba una amenaza en contra de ella. Un balbuceo emitido por su bebé le recordó que ella no estaba sola en esto, y que aunque quisiera no podía quedarse a averiguar o a hacer frente a aquellas amenazas, pues su Anthony seguía con ella.

El patrulla de Edward las distrajo a ambas un momento, Bella no pudo evitar mirar a su esposo desde lejos, este le sonreía y le saludaba con la mano. Cuando se dio vuelta para encarar a Irina, esta ya se había ido. Edward llegó rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella e ignorando inconscientemente a Irina tomó en sus brazos a su hijo.

– ¿Cómo están mis amores? – les preguntó. Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a besarlo, nuevamente sintió esa extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que lo besaba desde el día del nacimiento de su hijo. – me dijeron que te habían visto venir hacia acá, y como ya había terminado decidí venir a buscarte para irnos juntos y para que no cargaras las bolsas.

Bella solo se limitó a asentir y a permanecer en silencio en todo momento, no temía que lo que le había dicho Irina haya sido verdad, ella confiaba demasiado en el amor de Edward y en su propia intuición, abría notado un cambio en el si algo así estuviese sucediendo, pero lo que si le intrigaba era el saber que tenía que ver ella con Edward.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Edward cuando se encontraban en su habitación descansando. Anthony se encontraba perfectamente dormido en la habitación contigua.

– Hoy me encontré con una chica – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. – se presentó como Irina Cam, cuando le dije mi apellido me preguntó si te conocía y creyó que era tu hermana, cuando le dije que era tu esposa ella me dijo que era tu amante. – se mordió el labio y luego habló. – Edward yo…

– ¿Le creíste? ¿Creíste en ella, Bella? – la voz ofendida e indignada de Edward la alertó. Se acurrucó mas cerca de el y lo abrazó.

– No le creí, se que tu no me harías algo así – susurró. – pero si me dio miedo.

– Bella, yo nunca haría eso, te amo y no tengo intenciones de estar con nadie mas que no sea contigo.

– No tengo miedo de eso, – dijo – es solo que cuando la encaré y le dije que eso era mentira ella me dijo, y cito sus palabras: "No importa si soy su amante o no, de todas maneras me volverás a ver nadie me quita lo debería haber sido mío". – suspiró – a eso le temí, ella se veía muy confiada cuando me dijo eso, además parecía tenerme odio. En realidad tengo demasiado miedo a que se vuelva a acercar a nosotros.

– No tengas miedo, estamos juntos, somos una familia… nadie se va a acercar a ti. – dijo sentándola en sus piernas. Ambos se envolvieron en un fiero y apasionado beso, ambos trataban de ignorar las extrañas emociones y los espasmos que venían sintiendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. La sensación de incertidumbre que los había capturado ese día no los había dejado tranquilos.

– Debemos parar… – logró susurras Bella cuando Edward dirigió su boca a su cuello. – recuerda que aun no debo… – le faltaban diez días para completar los cuarenta días sin relaciones que le había dicho el doctor.

– No debemos hacerlo normal, pero eso no significa que no podamos disfrutar. – después de decir aquello, Edward comenzó a acariciarla mientras le quitaba el vestido y la ropa interior. Ante sus ojos quedó expuesto el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa que había cambiado después del parto. Inevitablemente su vientre ya no estaba del todo plano, pero aun seguía conservando la suavidad y el aroma que le encantaba a Edward, sus caderas se habían acentuado y sus pechos estaban mas grandes por darle de amamantar al bebé, estos últimos cambios eran los que mas le gustaban a el.

La tendió mejor en la cama y comenzó a acariciar con las manos sus muslos mientras que con su nariz trazaba una y otra vez un camino por su cuello. Bella con la respiración agitada intentaba sacarle la ropa a el, pero Edward con un beso la paró y le dijo:

– Hoy solo nos preocuparemos de ti. – sonrió. – yo disfrutaré viendo el placer en tu rostro.

Un gemido fue la respuesta de Bella al sentir como las manos de Edward iban descendiendo hasta llegar a su sexo, sintió ganas de gritar y se recordó a si misma que podía despertar a Anthony de esa manera, por lo que tomó el rostro de Edward y lo besó.

Se besaban apasionadamente mientras con sus dedos Edward recorría sus pliegues con cuidado, aun su vagina se encontraba dañada por el parto. El se movía y la tocaba de manera tierna y cuidadosa, y eso le quitaba el temor del dolor y la llevaba al placer.

Los labios de el abandonaron los suyos y se dirigieron al nacimiento de sus pechos, donde enterró el rostro y soltó un aireado suspiro que provocó que Bella sintiera cosquillas y que miles de emociones fueran llevadas hasta su centro. Edward no demoró en tomar con su boca uno de los pezones de su mujer al verla con su espalda arqueada hacia el, y al igual que sus dedos, su boca era cuidadosa a la hora de besarla en aquella zona, pues sabía que se encontraba delicada por la succión de la leche de su hijo, aunque eso no le impidió comprobar por su cuenta propia el sabor de aquella leche.

Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios cuando Bella alzó sus caderas y lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo. Ella era lo mas peligroso que había conocido en su vida, con un solo gemido o suspiro podía hacerlo morir de mil maneras.

Inevitablemente, Edward de igual manera fue despojado de su uniforme de policía por las manos de Bella, quien se ocupó de atenderlo tocándolo y estimulándolo. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se rozaban entre si, pidiendo unirse de alguna manera, ya que la convencional por la salud de Bella no podría hacerse hoy.

Esa tarde ambos siguieron disfrutando de su amor por horas, Edward la siguió acariciando hasta que ella pudo llegar a la cumbre dejándose ir en las manos de el, ambos estaban absortos del mundo, pero a la vez anclados y atentos a cualquier ruido en el cuarto de su hijo. Se amaron con la misma locura que siempre y cuando Bella se recostó en el pecho de su esposo a descansar, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en las frías palabras de Irina.

Pasaron los meses y Anthony ya tenía cuatro meses de vida, a su corta edad ya emitía chillidos y una risa sonora que contagiaba de alegría a sus padres, con sus enormes ojos de verde mar parecía mirar todo lo que le rodeaba y se había vuelto totalmente desconfiado e inseguro en cuanto se refería a las personas extrañas.

Por su salud mental, Bella había decidido olvidar el episodio de Irina, Edward había insistido en eso pero para ella era difícil pues estaba segura de que algunas veces alguien la seguía, además recordaba ver siempre al mismo chico rubio tan parecido a Irina en donde quiera que ella vaya, eso le atemorizaba y aun mas cuando extrañamente a Edward le ocurrían cosas en el patrulla, que no llegaban a pasar de pequeños accidentes. A ella también le habían pasado cosas, como cuando un día al volver del mercado se encontró con todo su cuarto revuelto, las sabanas rasgadas y algunos juguetes de Anthony rotos. En esa ocasión Edward vio el estado de las cosas junto a ella, pero le adjudicó el hecho a un ladrón o algo parecido y Bella no le había querido rebatir nada pues suficientes peleas habían tenido por el mismo motivo, pero ella estaba segura de algo, la persona que lo había hecho tenía serios problemas mentales.

Cuando iban a cumplir tres años de matrimonio, Edward propuso una salida familiar al bosque de la Push, Bella no sabía si aceptar o no pues a sus cuatro meses y medio Anthony seguía siendo un bebé de cuidado. Finalmente aceptó con la condición de llevar a Anthony vestido como si fuera a ir a la nieve y se encargó de comprar las cosas necesarias para ese día.

Alice la había acompañado y ayudado en todas sus labores de cocina de ese día, esa era la forma que tenían de arreglar su amistad de alguna manera. Ninguna había dicho nada con respecto al día en que Alice le había gritado que no quería volver a ser su amiga, sabían que tendría que llegar ese día, pero por mientras lo postergaban.

El día del paseo, Bella miraba como su hijo balbuceaba y golpeaba el pecho de Edward mientras este le hacía cosquillas, estaban recostados en una manta y ella estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol. Habían minutos en que Edward se acercaba a besarla con ímpetu, o en otras ella se acercaba a el, pero la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba mirando a sus dos hombres o viendo el atardecer que estaba comenzando a aparecer por el lado del acantilado.

Miré a mi hijo que descansaba en mis brazos y luego miré a Edward que tenía una sonrisa feliz mientras me abrazaba y miraba el horizonte. Parecía que fue hace muy poco cuando vinimos huyendo hacia Forks, días anteriores a ese había pensado que no podría estar nunca con el y que me tendría que casar con cualquiera, soportando verlo casado con otra mujer. Gracias a su madre todo se había solucionado y habíamos podido ser felices, habíamos podido amarnos sin restricciones y tener a nuestro hermoso hijo.

En sus mente Bella se dijo algo:" La vida da cambios para bien o para mal, pero siempre lo hace por algo… Si estoy junto a el es por algo, por eso nunca me he planteado la idea de que hayamos cometido un error, ni ahora ni cuando éramos solo novios, y si la vida decidió que el no debía estar con esa mujer con la que lo habían comprometido, también era por algo." Todo lo que habían vivido en hasta ese momento se encontraba reunido en sus corazones, no existía forma en que pudiese encontrar algo malo a todo eso, antes habían pensado que nunca podrían estar juntos pero todo se había solucionado de la mejor forma, dejándolos unidos para la eternidad.

Unas pisadas fuertes y rápidas los sacaron de su mágico momento de día de campo, era extraño puesto que al bosque de la Push en esa temporada casi nadie iba, todos preferían esperar unos meses mas para practicar salto de acantilado. Anthony de inmediato comenzó a removerse un poco de los brazos de su padre y rompió en un agudo llanto.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó extrañada mientras chequeaba que todo en el estuviera bien. – no creo que tenga hambre y ya lo cambié hace un rato. – Edward no le estaba prestando mucha atención a Bella pues su vista estaba fija en los árboles.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – gritó mientras se levantaba junto con Bella y la escondía junto a su hijo tras su espalda.

Ante ellos apareció la figura menuda y pequeña de Alice, pero al verla exclamaron un grito de terror ya que tenía el rostro completamente hinchado y morado por golpes.

– Perdónenme – susurró con voz rota antes de caer inconsciente. Edward corrió hasta llegar a ella y la tomó en brazos para dejarla sobre la manta. Comprobaron que solo estaba desmayada y se apresuraron a guardar las cosas para llevarla al hospital. Bella estaba muy nerviosa internamente sabía que James tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

Nuevas pisadas se escucharon acompañadas de un fuerte disparo, automáticamente Edward cubrió el cuerpo de Bella junto al suyo, sin esperar mas comenzó a correr con Alice en brazos y con Bella siguiéndolo a sus espaldas cargando a Anthony. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ellos cuando mas disparos se escucharon cerca de ellos, acompañados de pisadas. Edward sabía que los venían siguiendo, no se trataba de un cazador en busca de un oso o un lobo, pues el como policía sabía perfectamente que en ese bosque no habitaban de esos animales y por eso mismo había querido traer a Bella a ese lugar. A lo lejos divisó una cabaña vieja junto al acantilado y se dispuso a correr hacia ella, tuvo que patear la puerta para entrar. Cuando estuvo dentro dejó a Alice en el piso mientras controlaba su respiración, pero no alcanzó a descansar pues un gritó se escuchó, ¡Bella!, ella no los había alcanzado. Sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo mientras corría y no la encontraba, pero un nuevo gritó le hizo saber que estaba tirada en el piso apretando fuerte a Anthony en sus brazos, se había caído por enredar su zapato en una rama. La sacó de su trampa sin prisas al sentir que nadie ya los seguía, quería reír por la paranoia que los había tomado en esos momentos.

– Tranquila, bebé. – susurró. – tu y Anthony estarán bien. – le ayudó a pararse y a caminar al ver que no había se había hecho daño.

Antes de que pudieran alcanzar la cabaña, el sonido de alguien cargando una pistola los alertó. Al girarse Bella quedó completamente ocultada del cuerpo tensado de su esposo y fue inevitable luchar para no azomar su cabeza y mirar que pasaba. Soltó un jadeo al ver frente a ella a aquella mujer que la había estado atormentando hace meses. Irina se encontraba en gloria y majestad con una sonrisa soberbia en sus labios en compañía de el chico rubio que la había estado siguiendo para donde quiera que ella fuera. Ambos tenían una pistola en sus manos apuntando directamente a ellos.

– Es ella Edward, te lo dije, ella no era buena – le susurró a su esposo. – ella es Irina, la mujer de la que te hablé. – el cuerpo de Edward se tensó completamente y espasmos de culpa lo cubrieron, si tan solo le hubiese prestado atención a Bella, quizás nada de esto estaría pasando, ahora mismo estarían disfrutando su aniversario y su hijo no correría peligro alguno. Tomó la fuerza suficiente para hablar ante esos desconocidos.

– ¿Quiénes son y que quieren? – dijo.

– ¿No te acuerdas de mi, amor? – dijo la rubia. Edward tomó la mano de Bella para tranquilizarla. – mmm… – pareció meditar un poco las cosas. – quizás sea porque la última vez que nos vimos fue en tu cumpleaños número diez, ese día le dije a tu padre que me casaría contigo y el me prometió que así sería. Después de eso fuimos a Francia unos años, cuando volví ya era el tiempo de casarnos y todo estaba siendo perfecto – su expresión se volvió soñadora hasta lunática. – tenía mi vestido blanco… tu padre decía que pronto sería la fiesta de compromiso, pero eso no sucedió nunca – apretó sus dientes y apuntó con su arma directamente a Edward – ¿sabes porque? Porque cuando fui a presentarme como tu futura esposa habías desaparecido, me habías dejado y… todo se fue a la basura – pasaron unos minutos en que soltó una risotada histérica. – ¿Sabes que es lo mas gracioso? Que al enterarme que estabas acá te seguí porque pensé que en cuanto me vieras ibas a querer casarte conmigo ¡Mírame! Soy hermosa y perfecta… ¿Pero con qué me encontré? Con que te habías casado con la huérfana del pueblo ¡Mierda! ¡con la huérfana! Y no te bastó eso, también tuviste un hijo con ella.

– Irina, cálmate – intentó razonar Edward. – todo fue un error,

– Tu puedes venir conmigo, será como si nunca nada hubiese pasado – dirigió la mirada al chico rubio. – James es mi hermano – Bella palideció cuando se dio cuenta que el era el James del que hablaba Alice. – el puede quedarse con la huérfana y podemos dejar al pequeño error aquí en el bosque, será como si no hubiese nacido. – dijo refiriéndose a Anthony. Ante esto Edward enfureció.

– No dejaré a mi esposa y no me iré contigo, mucho menos permitiré que le toques siquiera un cabello a mi hijo – sus palabras duras hicieron que Irina enloqueciera mas de rabia.

– eso es lo que quieres… entonces no me sirves – disparó directo al corazón de Edward, pero su inexperiencia hizo que la bala llegara cerca del hombro. Bella gritó y se agachó con Anthony en brazos para ver a su esposo, este le tomó el rostro y le dio un pequeño beso.

– corre Bella, huye y no dejes que nada le pase a Anthony – tomó fuerzas y logró pararse con dificultad. – yo me encargaré de ellos, pero mi amor tienes que huir. – Bella negaba furiosamente, no concebía la idea de irse y dejar que a Edward le pasara algo. – si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por Tony. – lo miró por última vez y se dio la vuelta para correr, pero no se había percatado de que Irina tenía el arma frente a su rostro.

– no te preocupes, haré las cosas mas teatrales. – James tomó a Edward del brazo y este lanzó un gruñido de dolor, mientras que Irina tomaba del cabello a Bella y la conducía al acantilado donde la dejó cerca de Edward. Anthony se removía inquieto en los brazos de su madre, pero parecía saber que no tenía que llorar ni molestar.

De inmediato Bella corrió a donde estaba Edward recargado en un árbol y este hizo todo su esfuerzo para abrazarla. Susurró palabras de disculpas en su oído y unas cuantas palabras de amor, nunca pensó que un lindo día se iba a transformar en eso.

– apártate de el – ordenó Irina. Bella se movió con temor demasiado cerca del borde del acantilado, pues ese era el lugar que la rubia le había indicado con el arma. – ahora Edward, ¿estas dispuesto a irte conmigo y dejar a Bella? – dijo apuntando con el arma a Bella y a su hijo. Edward cerró sus ojos con dolor y murmuró un "si", esperaba que bajara el arma, pero Irina rió – que malo que lo dices ahora, ya no me interesa – soltó una risa mas y disparó.

Para Edward quien estaba mirando la acción, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido. Al ver lo que Irina iba a hacer, corrió antes de que apretara el gatillo, y envolvió a Bella y a su hijo en un abrazo para apartarlos del lugar. Por un momento sonrió y pensó que todo había resultado bien, los había salvado y ahora podrían seguir siendo felices, pero la mirada anegada de lagrimas de Bella le alertó del fuerte torrente de sangre que brotaba de su pecho, después de todo la bala si había llegado hasta un cuerpo, pero el si había salvado a su familia, o eso pensó el, pues al abrazarse con sus últimas fuerzas mas a Bella, fue inevitable que ellos resbalaran y cayeran hacia el vacío.

Ambos sintieron que volaban juntos y abrazados. Habían escapado de Irina, alguien los había tomado y los había elevado en el cielo junto a su bebé. En su mente Edward recordó la promesa que le hizo a Bella cuando esta tenía diez años:

– _Pero ahora yo te protegeré, seré tu Súper-Edward Masen._

Quiso sonreír, pero el fuerte impacto con las heladas aguas le descalabró los huesos. Sintió como las tormentosas aguas lo querían separar de su mujer y de su hijo, y el llanto de este fue lo que le dio fuerzas para tomar a Bella y aferrarla a el, dejado a Anthony entremedio de ambos, no le importó si la dañaba con su fuerza, lo que importaba era que no se separaran. Quizás los esfuerzos fueron en vano, quizás lograron permanecer juntos, Edward no lo pudo saber ya que lo último que vio fue la mirada asustada de Bella.

Algo le iluminó el rostro, lo sentía en sus parpados cerrados, intentó luchar contra el dolor y los abrió lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, lo reconoció como la familiar noche de Forks, algo emitía un ruido parecido a una motosierra y no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran sus dientes. Bajó su rostro, vio a su pequeño hijo recostado en su pecho, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Estaría vivo? Prefirió pensar que Anthony aun respiraba. Quiso mover su mano derecha, pero algo se lo impedía, volvió la cabeza para ver que la tenía tomada y se dio cuenta que era Edward. Su semblante pálido sin color parecía descansar en paz sobre la arena, estaba muerto, su amor ya no vivía… ¿Qué haría sin el? Nada, pues ella misma estaba sintiendo en esos momentos como poco a poco se le iba la vida, alcanzó a distinguir el olor clásico de la sangre y supo que faltaba muy poco… ¿Qué haría Anthony sin ellos? No alcanzó a responder pues una luz nuevamente la iluminó y ella lo reconoció como su salvación. Tomó fuerzas de su interior y le alzó a Anthony, el hombre o mujer que estaba frente a ella tenía que salvar a su hijo si no podía salvarla a ella ni a Edward. Creyó ver al hombre tomar a su hijo y sonreír con pureza, con el a salvo se dejó ir para siempre junto a su amor.

Un espasmo de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, quería llorar, quería gritar… ¿Qué sucedía?, pero Bella no sabía que ella y Edward al mismo tiempo habían visto y recordado lo que estaba escondido en su antigua alma.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, con esto se pueden entender muchas cosas, como: Irina continua con su odio hacia ellos porque no sé salió con la suya en el pasado, ella quería matarlos por su propia cuenta y no fue lo que ocurrió ya que al único que alcanzó a matar por su cuenta fue a Edward.<em>

_Bella y Edward irremediablemente estarían juntos de una u otra forma en esta vida, por el hecho de como terminaron su vida anterior. Bella en ningun momento culpó a Edward de no hacerle caso, murieron unidos y amandose._

_¿Enserio creían que iba a dejar que le tocara un pelo al bebé? ¡Claro que no!, eso se los dejo como alternativo, si ustedes quieren pueden creer que un buen hombre pudo salvar a Anthony, o de otra forma pueden creer que fue una alusinación de Bella o un ángel._

_Estoy nominada para mejor novela romantica en esta página: https : / www . facebook. com /questions /305353916187685/?notif_t =question_ answer (junten los espacios) Estoy en el puesto n° 10 Isabel Warped/Pinceladas & Recuerdos. Me harían un gran favor si votan por mi._

_Gracias por todo, en el próximo capitulo veremos lo que les pasó a Edward y Bella en la realidad._

_Gracias por sus hermosas alertas y favoritos, y por sus comentarios. Los devolví todos excepto los de mis subnormales que no tienen cuenta:_

_Emi: En el próximo capitulo veremos si ellos mueren en esta vida o no, y si vuelven a nacer como dijiste :), todo es posible, menos demasiado sufrimiento. te quiero._

_Lore: Gracias por leerme subnormal :) espero que te haya gustado este capi :) te quiero._

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Isa :)_


	17. Al límite de la muerte

_Antepenúltimo capitulo._

_La historia es mía y todas sabemos que Twilight es de Meyer._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

**Al límite de la muerte.**

_..._

Una luz comenzó a golpear mis ojos, pensé que eran los flashes que me habían aturdido anteriormente, pero el dolor que sentí en ese momento no se comparaba con el que sentía ahora, era mucho más real y más físico. Al hacer memoria y tratar de recordar todo lo que había pasado junto con Edward, la ida de vacaciones, el posterior accidente y hasta los recuerdos, sentí un nuevo dolor, pero en mi corazón. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que se me avecinara en estos momentos, Edward era lo que importaba ahora, no sabía nada de él.

Mi ceño se frunció al abrir los ojos, me encontraba en el bosque de la Push e incluso al lado del acantilado pues podía sentir el fuerte golpe del agua con las rocas. Traté de incorporarme pero hubieron cosas que me lo impidieron, primero el fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y luego las sogas con que estaba amarrada de manos y pies. Mi mente logró formular una sola respuesta a todo esto… Irina.

Sentí la sangre correr ardiente y rápida por mis venas, la furia me consumía, no quería pensar en el karma o en la compasión en este momento… ¿No nos iba a dejar tranquilos nunca? Pero mi furia no se debía principalmente a que dejara mi vida en paz, si no a que dejara en paz la de Edward, el era mi amor y lo único que tenía, no había nada mas, pues al recordar a mi hijo lo único que me quedaba era su vago recuerdo y el hecho de que se haya ido en mis brazos, no había tanto dolor en eso, pues lo prefería antes de saber que él se había quedado en este mundo sin mí y sin nada. Giré mi cabeza para buscar algo a mi alrededor para desatarme, y las lágrimas llegaron rápidamente a mis ojos al ver a Edward tendido bajo un árbol un poco lejano a mí, el movimiento de la respiración a compensada de su pecho fue lo único que logró tranquilizarme un poco, estaba vivo.

Como pude me erguí ignorando mi dolor y traté de hallar algo para desatarme, pero lo único que encontré fueron unas ramas de árboles que a pesar de que traté de usarlas como pude, terminaron rasgándome un poco los brazos en vez de hacerle algo a las sogas. Finalmente encontré una piedra que tenía una punta afilada y con ella solo logré cortar el amarre de mis piernas. Traté de pararme, pero no lo logré ya que un agudo dolor se alojó aun mas en mi cabeza, seguido por un profundo pinchazo en mi espalda baja, a fin de cuentas, logré más o menos arrastrarme con mis pies hacia donde estaba mi amor.

La frustración creció en mí al no poder tocarlo adecuadamente, pues mis manos estaban atadas de tal forma que las dejaba casi pegadas a mi estómago. Solté unas cuantas lágrimas de furia y ahogué un gemido de rabia inclinándome en su cuello y pasando mi nariz por su suave piel en el absurdo intento de despertarlo. Sollocé de pánico cuando el olor a sangre seca se agolpó en mi nariz e inmediatamente comencé a remover con aun más fuerza a Edward, utilizando solo mi nariz y dejando suaves besos en sus mejillas.

— Edward… amor, despierta, debemos irnos — susurré cerca de su oreja, pero nada funcionó, el no se movía, por lo menos si respiraba.

— Así que ya despertaste — la odiosa voz de Irina se escuchó a mis espaldas. De inmediato me di vuelta para encararla y proteger como pudiera a Edward con mi cuerpo, estaba preparada para gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero al verla todo cambió. Se encontraba con los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando mucho, además se veía en ellos un profundo dolor interior y su cabello estaba despeinado y sin ningún brillo. La lástima que sentí por ella superó con creces el dolor físico que tenía, pero aun así no llegaba al dolor que sentía al ver a Edward sin reaccionar, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que si quería salvarlo y llevarlo a un hospital, tendría que hacer entrar en razón a Irina. — sinceramente esperaba que no despertaras, pero la vida nunca es justa ¿no? — Dijo casi sollozando — no te preocupes querida, esto se termina ahora — chillé cuando sacó un arma y me apuntó con ella. Era mi hora de actuar.

— Irina baja el arma — le pedí — ¿Qué ganas haciendo esto? — Suspiré — por favor, trata de reaccionar, no hagas algo que después lo lamentarás.

— ¿Estás segura de que me arrepentiré? ¡No seas idiota! Es lo que más he querido hacer en mi vida — dijo con la voz rota. — Ahora mismo, Isabella Swan verá cuando me ha hecho sufrir. — dijo retomando su postura, pues hubieron momentos en que dejó caer un poco la pistola.

No estaba dispuesta a terminar mi vida de este modo, ni tampoco estaba dispuesta a volver a separarme de Edward. Irina debía tener algo que la conmoviera en su duro corazón, porque si no conseguía que reaccionara, tendríamos el mismo karma en la próxima vida: Edward y yo amándonos y ella odiándonos. Tenía que encontrar una forma para que su alma perdida estuviera en paz consigo misma y con el resto.

— ¡No! — Grité — Yo no te he hecho nada, piénsalo Irina, tú misma fuiste la que cavaste tu propia tumba en el pasado, ¿Qué ganabas tratando de matarme a mí y a mi hijo? Porque estoy segura de que el amor de Edward nunca lo conseguirías de esa forma.

— ¿Lo recuerdas todo? — se le quebró la voz en la última palabra.

— Lo he terminado por recordar todo, gracias al accidente que provocaste. — me sobresalté cuando llevó el arma a su cabeza, pero me calmé un poco al ver que solo era para tomarse la frente y llorar. Terminó por desplomarse en el piso chillando de furia.

— ¿Sabes lo que se siente que nada te salga bien? ¡Cada daño que te hago termina en un bien para ti! — me gritó. Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me golpeó el rostro con la pistola. Chillé de dolor y de pánico al sentir como un hijo grueso de sangre brotaba de mi boca.

— ¿Cómo mierda quieres que las cosas te resulten bien si las haces con maldad? — le grité. Ya me había hartado de todo esto. — te juro que si haces algo te arrepentirás

— ¿Me estas amenazando? En verdad eres idiota, no estás en la puta posición para hacerlo. — abrió sus pies un poco para estabilizarse y luego me apuntó directamente a mí. Tomé como pude la mano de Edward y apreté fuertemente los ojos para esperar mi fin.

El fuerte impacto de la bala siendo disparada retumbó en mis oídos, pensé que la recibiría justo en mi corazón o en mi frente, pero para mi sorpresa el dolor se disipó únicamente en mi muslo provocando que se me escapara un fuerte gemido de dolor. Dolía como los mil demonios y sangraba mucho, lo que estaba provocando que sintiera la bilis venir a mí, bilis que me había aguantado cuando ella me reventó el labio anteriormente con la pistola. Entre mis lágrimas alcé la vista para mirarla y esperar el disparo que sería mortal, pero me sorprendí al ver a Emmett y Jasper sosteniéndola con fuerza, mi vista comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas y por el olor de la sangre, cuando creí que me desvanecí pude sentir un apretón de la mano de Edward en mis manos.

/°/

Irina Pov.

Esperé unas horas antes de volver a donde los había dejado tirados en el bosque, sinceramente esperaba que ella estuviera muerta o que se haya convertido en comida de algún animal. Edward era el único que me importaba vivo, pues estaba segura de que cuando ella muriera correría a mis brazos y después yo podría darme el lujo de abandonarlo tal y como lo hizo el.

Me miré al espejo de la cabaña y no me gustó lo que vi en mi, aparecía una mujer rubia sucia, que representaba mucha más edad de la que tenía y con un brillo demente en los ojos, ¿Era esta la razón por la que Edward nunca me quiso? ¿Por eso James me había abandonado apenas metimos a Bella y Edward a la camioneta? No pude reprimir las ganas de llorar y de gritar, haciendo que tuviera aun más motivos para matar a Isabella Swan. Saqué la pistola que tenía guardada para la ocasión y me dirigí al bosque, esperaba no tener que usarla y encontrarme con la que fue comida de los lobos.

Me sentí mas frustrada al verla tratando de despertar a Edward, inmediatamente la traté de matar, pero la idiota de Bella trató de razonar conmigo, ¿Es que acaso aun creía que había una oportunidad para ella? No la había traído al acantilado para que viera el paisaje, obviamente quería la había traído para matarla, suelo ser muy teatral y acabar con su vida en el mismo lugar que lo intenté hacer hace años era lo ideal.

Me preparé mental y físicamente para dispararle, y casi rio cuando vi que patéticamente ella cerraba los ojos para no ver cuando la mataba. Apreté fuertemente el gatillo, pero antes de que la bala saliera disparada me vi envuelta por cuatro fuertes brazos.

Mi vista comenzó a volverse roja, sentía un profundo odio por quien me haya interrumpido en mis planes, fue entonces cuando vi a Emmett y al chico rubio que acompañaba a Alice la otra noche. Ellos trataban de inmovilizarme, pero les era muy difícil ya que me movía mucho y les estaba dando golpes, puntapiés y arañazos. Finalmente Emmett me tomó fuertemente provocando que en mi brotaran chillidos de dolor, pero una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al ver a Isabella inconsciente sobre la tierra y con sangre brotando de la parte baja de su cuerpo, ¿Le habría dado en el estómago? Daba igual, lo que importaba era que en pocos minutos estaría sin vida por el desangramiento.

Emmett aflojó el agarre de mis brazos al ver a su amiga siendo atendida por Alice y una chica rubia que llegaron junto con el sonido de las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia. Ese era mi momento de escapar, y no lo desperdicié, le di a Emmett en el estómago con mi codo y comencé a correr hacia el interior del bosque, sabía que nadie me encontraría pues nadie conocía este bosque como yo, había estado estudiándolo por meses antes de atacar a Isabella y Edward.

Salí corriendo hacia la carretera, pero no me fijé que venía un coche del otro lado, mis instintos fueron más rápidos que yo y me hicieron saltar hacia el otro lado de la calle para esquivar el coche, creí que todo terminaría ahí, pero no me esperaba que cayera sobre la superficie de un peñasco. El aire salió de mis pulmones fuertemente al golpearme el pecho con una roca, quedé muy adolorida y casi inconsciente después de eso, y para cuando comencé a rodar peñasco abajo ya casi no sentía dolor

Me odié mentalmente porque mi último pensamiento fuera Isabella, tenía claro que moriría pues sentía como sangraba en algunas partes y también estaba consciente de que aquí nadie me encontraría, pero eso no me importó, lo único que verdaderamente me importaba era morir con la certeza de que Isabella estaría muerta, Edward destrozado y mi venganza por fin cumplida… ¿Algo podía ir mejor? No, me respondí a mi misma antes de ser absorbida por la oscuridad.

/°/

El salón de urgencias del hospital de Forks se encontraba repleto como siempre: niños que habían resbalado en la nieve, senderistas con alguna dobladura de pie, madres que habían roto aguas, lo normal, pero nadie esperaba los gritos desesperados de dos chicos que traían a una chica ensangrentada y aun chico desvanecido entre sus brazos.

— Por favor, — suplicó el chico de cabellos oscuros. — Tiene que ayudarlos… — La enfermera de turno automáticamente los pasó a una sala desocupada.

_Una hora…_

_Dos horas…_

Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie se encontraban sollozando en la sala del hospital, a la espera de una respuesta sobre el estado de sus amigos… ¿Cuánto más podían demorar? Habían pasado dos horas y aun no sabían nada de ellos. Estaban comenzando a desesperarse más que cuando los empezaron a buscar hace medio día, y mucho más que cuando James acudió a ellos para contarles sobre los planes de Irina. Emmett tenía las fuertes ganas de golpearlo y partirle la cara, pero el canalla había desaparecido inmediatamente después de que les dijera sobre sus amigos.

— ¿Edward Cullen? — la voz dura del doctor pronunció el nombre de su amigo y automáticamente los chicos se pararon. — necesito familiares. — dijo al ver que ninguno de ellos parecía ser un familiar directo.

— No están aquí, pero ya los llamamos… ¿Puede decirnos a nosotros sobre su estado? Así mantendremos informados a sus padres, vienen viajando desde Los Angeles. — susurró Jasper. El doctor los miró fijamente unos minutos y luego asintió.

— ¿Me dijeron que tuvo un accidente en moto y posteriormente fue secuestrado? — preguntó. Todos asintieron. — Al parecer llevaba casco, y gracias a ello no sufrió ningún daño a nivel cerebral ni a nivel cervical — un suspiro generalizado salió de su boca. — ni tampoco en la columna — dijo el doctor chequeando sus papeles. — Solo tiene una fractura de brazo y unas cuantas heridas superficiales, nada de qué preocuparse. — terminó con una sonrisa. Iba a marcharse, pero la pequeña mano de Alice lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa con Isabella Swan? — preguntó temerosa. Hubo algo en la mirada del doctor que le hizo pensar que no todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada, perdón por la demora. La semana pasada entré a la universidad y desde ahí todo ha sido un caos por el tiempo que antes tenía y que ya no. He podido actualizar mis otros fics porque esos capitulos o ya los tenía abanzados o estaban en proceso de beteo. De todas formas gracias por esperarme.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sinceramente esperaba una muerte de Irina con mas dolor, pero no podía ser así, todo hubiese sido un circulo vicioso que nunca acabaría y queríamos darle un poco de paz a Bella y Edward, por eso no podíamos hacerlo así._

_Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios, devolveré cada uno unas horas mas tarde._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo donde se sabrá que pasó con nuestra Bella :)_

_Isa._


	18. Un cielo

_ La trama es mía y lo demás es de S.M._

_Perdón la tardanza, parecía que el destino no quería que entregara este capi, pero finalmente aquí está. No las aburriré con mis excusas tontas._

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Un cielo**

...

_Rabia_, esa era justamente lo único que sentía en este momento junto a la _desesperación_. Sentía rabia contra Irina y desesperación porque Bella luego de casi una semana aun no despertaba. Los doctores decían que ella había sufrido un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, posiblemente producto del choque en moto o de alguna estupidez de Irina, y a eso se le sumaba el cuadro infeccioso y la hemorragia que tuvo en su muslo.

Todo estaba mal, sin ella nada estaba bien.

Cuando me desperté luego de dos días de inconsciencia, esperaba que su lindo rostro fuera lo primero que viera, pero me desilusioné al ver a los chicos con sus aspectos sombríos. Ellos habían sido gran ayuda para mí y luego de enterarme de que gracias a ellos estábamos vivos, me sentí aun más en deuda, pero después de unos días en que me seguían como abejas a la miel, los mandé a sus hogares… ellos podían ver a Bella cuando quisieran, pero yo necesitaba mi espacio junto a ella.

Llevé el cigarro una vez más a mi boca con el brazo que no tenía enyesado, como lo llevaba haciendo desde que desperté. En realidad yo no fumaba, pero la tensión de no saber qué sucedía con el amor de mi vida me había llevado a fumar para descargar un poco el estrés. Quizás no era una buena idea para mi propia curación, quizás Alice me golpearía si me ve, pero no encontraba otra forma de relajarme.

Miré desde el balcón donde estaba hacia el patio del hospital y vi a un hombre joven llevando un globo de celebración para un nacimiento de un bebé. No pude evitar sonreír con tristeza a eso por dos cosas: la primera, era que desearía que mi estadía en este hospital de debiera a eso, al nacimiento de un hijo mío y de Bella, y segundo, eso me hacía recordar a Anthony, nuestro hijo de hace años.

Me sentía horriblemente culpable por la muerte de él y de Bella en ese entonces. Yo podría haber detenido la bala de Irina con mi cuerpo, pero no era necesario que me hubiese recargado en Bella para hacernos caer hacia el acantilado… yo hubiese podido… Ya no importaban los hubiesen, la había cagado enormemente y eso quizás nunca me lo perdonaría, pero Bella… ¿Ella recordaría nuestra anterior vida? Y si así era… ¿Podría querer seguir estando conmigo?

Apagué mi cigarro e hice una nueva llamada a mis padres para decirles que estaba bien. Ellos se preocupaban pues no me notaban como antes, había pasado de ser el chico deprimido que solo "soñaba" con el amor de su vida, a el chico feliz y enamorado por algún motivo extraño, según ellos, y ahora volvían a notarme deprimido. Ellos no sabían de Bella y quizás en un buen tiempo mas no sabrían, esta era mi vida y yo sabría cómo actuar en ella, los quería y extrañaba, pero yo ya tenía mi camino. También llamé a su tía, ella se encontraba en sus vacaciones en Europa desde el día del accidente, la había tranquilizado diciéndole que era innecesario que viniera.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Bella y fue inevitable pasar mi vista por su cuerpo inconsciente, tenía el rostro con heridas y algunos cardenales, el muslo vendando, y intravenosas en su brazo para controlar la infección que tenía. Aun así, para mí era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Dejé suaves besos por todo su rostro y la miré unos momentos antes de girarme a encarar a una enfermera mayor que venía entrando… Ella no tuvo mucho tacto al decirme las cosas, y eso me enfureció, ¿Qué se creía? Suponía que por ver casos como este todos los días, se debería haber sensibilizado, pero ocurría lo contrario, esa mujer era más fría que un ogro y para mí fue inevitable gritarle.

Me senté en el sillón que se había convertido en mi cama desde hace unos días, y esperé a que ella despertara, luchando contra la necesidad de tomarla de los hombros y removerla para que me dijera que todo esto era una mentira y ella me estaba haciendo una broma, pero como siempre, eso no sucedió.

/°/

Molestia era lo que mayormente sentía en todo mi cuerpo, parecía estar agarrotado, sin vida y sin movilidad, ¿Cuántas veces más me tendría que despertar de esta forma?, enserio, si iba a morir ¿Para qué se iban con tantos rodeos? Anhelaba mi vida, pero estaba demasiado calmada después de ver que Edward había sobrevivido a todo.

Un pitido agudo me hizo enfurecerme más, ¿Qué mas quedaba? Suficiente era saber que no estaría más con Edward, ¿No podían adelantar las cosas?

— ¿Está despertando? — susurró una voz suave que hubiese reconocido en cualquier lugar del mundo. Era mi Edward.

— Lo mejor es que no se ilusione joven, ella tuvo una contusión severa en su cráneo y la pérdida de sangre del muslo no le ayudó en nada, lo más probable es que tarde en reaccionar o que vuelva la infección a esa zona — era la voz de una mujer de mayor edad.

— ¿Ese es su análisis? — gritó histérico mi novio. — ¿No se supone que deberían prevenir una infección o algo así? ¡¿En qué puto mundo vive?

— Le recuerdo que está en un hospital, no es necesario que grite de esa forma, si lo vuelve a hacer llamaré a seguridad. Estamos trabajando para que ella se recupere, pero yo solo fui sincera, tiene todo el derecho a mantener las esperanzas, pero también debe afrontar la verdad. — Después de escuchar eso se sintió como una puerta se cerraba fuertemente.

— ¿No me dejarás, amor? ¿Cierto? — su voz sonaba frenética en mi oído. Me odié por no poder responderle, quería decirle que sí, pero no podía.

Comencé a sentir nuevamente el pitido agudo, pero esta vez mucho más rápido y desesperado, ¿Qué significaba? No lo supe ni lo dijo Edward, pues no lo volví a escuchar durante un buen tiempo.

Pensé que se había ido, que no estaba más junto a mí, pero en realidad era yo la que no estaba con él, eso me quedó claro al ver los elefantes voladores en mis ilusiones… Esto era un maldito sueño y yo seguía sin despertar para estar junto a Edward. Miles de dimensiones y formas pasaron ante mis ojos cerrados, pero ninguna me dio la fuerza para despertarme. Solo tuve la fuerza suficiente cuando sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi frente.

Gruñí al abrir los ojos pues la luz solar me molestaba, me pregunté donde mierda estaba hasta que recordé la conversación de Edward con la enfermera… ¿Dónde estaba el? Traté de moverme, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me lo impidió.

— Agh… — gruñí.

— ¿Bella? ¿Amor? — Sentí la voz de Edward desde un lugar de la habitación. Mis ojos se dirigieron a esa zona y recordé el momento en que en otra vida había pasado algo similar, solo que era unos momentos después de que naciera nuestro hijo. Edward sin cuidado alguno me tomó y me abrazó fuertemente repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro, traté de no gruñir, enojarme o yo llorar por el dolor que me producía todo eso, además, mas grande era lo que sentía al volver a verlo. — ¿Cómo estás? — susurró aun con sus manos acunando mi rostro. — ¿Te duele algo?

— Estoy bien — tosí — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo estas tu? — el me miró unos instantes tratando de hallar algo en mis ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? — preguntó con cuidado.

— A los chicos llegando al bosque y salvándonos.

— Después de eso ellos llamaron a la ambulancia y a la policía, nos trajeron para acá y yo desperté al día siguiente — se hizo para atrás y pude ver su brazo envuelto en yeso, solo dejando libre su mano, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta cuando me tocó? — tu… bueno te has demorado dos semanas — suspiró y se pasó su mano sin yeso por el cabello para luego volver a mirarme fijamente. — me tenías asustado… No estuve pensando en ninguno de esos momentos, yo no sabía si tendría que acompañarte a algún lugar o no… — fruncí el ceño con confusión.

— ¿Acompañarme? ¿De qué hablas? — dije alzando un poco la voz.

— Bueno, tu sabes… yo no existiría sin ti, y si tú te ibas, yo te seguiría. — mi respiración comenzó a agitarse de solo pensar en que eso se hubiese hecho realidad. Lo miré con furia y el trató de pasar el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla, pero yo lo aparté.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en eso? — lo regañé — ¡¿En que estabas pensando?

— No me hables así, Bella… — susurró pasando sus labios tiernamente por mi frente — tu también hubieses hecho lo mismo, no servimos para estar separados.

Lo miré unos segundos antes de suspirar y acercarme con dificultad para besarlo, nunca aceptaría en voz alta que él tenía razón, pero en cierto punto le comprendía.

/°/

Pasaron las semanas rápidamente, Edward estaba sin el yeso en su brazo y las heridas de nuestros rostros ya estaban desapareciendo, pero aun se me dificultaba caminar por las secuelas que habían quedado a partir de la bala insertada en mi muslo.

Después de salir del hospital, me preparé mentalmente para la avalancha de preguntas que venían de parte de los oficiales de policía y de los chicos, yo había sido la única que había estado consiente la mayor parte del momento en que Irina nos dejó en el bosque, y por lo tanto sabía que había sucedido en realidad.

Esas interrogaciones me habían dejado un poco agotada, todos preguntaban por Irina, pero yo no sabía nada de ella, tampoco quería saberlo y algo de mi me decía que nunca más me toparía con ella.

Las cosas con Edward estaban extrañas de alguna manera, el seguía siendo igual de dulce que siempre, pero me miraba de forma extraña, como si temiera que me fuera o me escapara de su lado. Había intentado miles de veces volver a hacer el amor con él, pero no me dejaba, según él, aun eran muy peligroso por mi herida, pero yo sabía que ocultaba algo mas detrás de eso.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Edward? — le pregunté una noche mientras estábamos recostados en nuestra cama. Oficialmente me había mudado con él hace unos días, ya no tenía nada que me atara a un lugar lejos de él.

— Nada — dijo mirando hacia otro lugar.

— Deja de mentir — dije con voz quebrada — se me que estas ocultando algo, quiero que me lo digas — el me miró fijamente antes de pasar su mano suavemente por mi mejilla.

— Quizás después de esto te irás para siempre — susurró mientras yo lo miraba confundida, no había nada que me apartara de él. — Yo lo maté Bella… — sollozó. Automáticamente tomé su rostro y lo acurruqué sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? Tú no has matado a nadie… ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Yo… recordé todo lo que nos sucedió antes — dijo — En ese tiempo, Irina te iba a disparar, pero yo me puse en medio y cuando la bala cayó, caí sobre ti y nuestro hijo, eso hizo que ustedes cayeran conmigo hacia el acantilado… yo maté a nuestro bebé, Bella.

— Yo también recordé eso — dije pausadamente — pero con las interrogaciones y nuestra recuperación se me había olvidado decirte. — tomé aire antes de hablar. — No te sientas culpable, Edward… Fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, ¿Has pensado que hubiese sucedido si nuestro hijo hubiese vivido? Probablemente Irina le hubiese hecho algo malo — besé su cabeza — en realidad fuiste como el héroe, Edward.

— ¿No estás dolida? — negué mientras pasaba un dedo por sus facciones y nuevos pensamientos llegaban a mí.

No importaba la forma en que muriera siempre y cuando estuviera junto a Edward y siempre que fuera una muerte algo apropiada… pero, ¿Desde cuándo la muerte es apropiada? Es apropiada desde el momento en que nadie externo interfiere en tu vida, como por ejemplo una enfermedad, un accidente, muertes escalofriantes y paralizadoras de vidas, pero mucho mejor que un asesinato corta alas. Además de eso, también estaba segura de que tenía que vivir la vida al máximo, uno nunca sabe que puede suceder a la hora siguiente o al día de mañana, ¿Qué pasaba si moría hoy y no le decía a Edward cuanto lo amaba?, ¿Si me sucedía algo mañana y no le decía a los chicos que en realidad los quería como hermanos? De acuerdo, uno no puede vivir sugestionado con que algo te va a suceder, pero si uno puede vivir sin limitaciones, sin nada que te hiciera pensar que tienes algo pendiente.

La vida es para vivirla ahora, sin importar el pasado ni el futuro, solo el presente. La vida se vive sin miedos.

El error que cometí desde los meses atrás fue preocuparme por un hecho pasado, como lo que sucedió con Irina, en vez de aprovechar el tiempo para vivirlo junto a las personas a las que amo. Miré a Edward quien seguía mirándome fijamente desde su posición acurrucado junto a mí en nuestra cama. Supe entonces que el primer paso para disfrutar la vida, para comenzar a vivir mi nueva vida era decir y reafirmar lo que quiero y siento todos los días de mi vida:

— Te amo. — dije antes de comenzar a besarlo suave pero pasionalmente. El afortunadamente entendió mi indirecta, por lo que aferró mi cuerpo al suyo y sus ávidas manos se dirigieron hacia mi pierna, colgándola en su cadera, y hacia mi cabello, el cual tomó bruscamente para acercarme más a sus labios.

La ropa comenzó a ser innecesaria rápidamente y en un instante estábamos desnudos y amándonos. Nos dimos el tiempo que quisimos para amarnos, contemplarnos y disfrutar, supe en ese momento que este era mi verdadero Edward, al cual no le importaba mi herida en mi pierna, más bien se encargaba de amarme y de hacerme sentir bien con ella.

Edward me tomó de las caderas, nos volteó quedando el sobre mi y comenzó a besarme nuevamente mientras me acariciaba los pechos y yo envolvía mis piernas en sus caderas. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello llegando hasta mis pechos, los cuales besó y lamió como hace en días no lo hacía. Mi boca y mis manos también hacían lo suyo en su cuello y en su espalda, estimulando a que prosiguiera en todo lo que quisiese hacerme.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar aun mas mientras sus labios aun seguían en mi pecho, y acarició suavemente mis piernas sacándome varios gemidos. Luego llegó hasta los pliegues de mi vagina, los cuales tocó haciéndome vibrar contra él.

Edward me miró a los ojos, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa sobre si estaba lista o no para él, pero él no había estado en mi mente, por lo tanto no sabía que siempre lo estaría para él. Me limité a asentir mientras el comenzaba a adentrarse en mi interior.

Decir que esto era el paraíso era incorrecto, el paraíso es de muchos, en cambio esto simplemente era nuestro pedazo de felicidad que alegremente duraría por siempre si lo sabíamos conservar, pero yo estaba segura de que sería así, ambos somos muy co-dependientes como para vivir sin el otro, ambos teníamos muchas pinceladas de recuerdos juntos como para dejar que nuestro amor se extinguiera.

Lo miré una vez más y sonreí al saber fervientemente que él me amaba con igual intensidad que yo a él. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para vivir la vida y para ser feliz, en nuestro pedazo de cielo, nada parecía importar más que eso. _Pasaría todo un cielo y nos dejaríamos de amar._

...

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>A pasado cierto tiempo desde que actualicé por última vez aquí, pero finalmente aquí estoy.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el final, ahora solo falta el epílogo. _

_Muchas gracias a todas las que me han acompañado en este hermoso camino, no nombraré ni diré mucho pues eso lo haré en el próximo capitulo, creo que ahora con solo un gracias basta._

_Para que no tengan ideas incorrectas en su mente, les diré que probablemente no habrá matrimonio en esto. Creo fielmente que la relación entre Edward y Bella en este caso es mas delicada e intensa como para amarrarla y adornarla con un matrimonio, creo que después de lo vivido no se puede tener un epilogo lleno de detalles de boda. Aunque si encuentro una manera buena de llegar a ella, puede que haya una._

_Espero que estén bien, y que como Bella, vivan la vida al máximo y sin limitaciones,_

_Cuídense,_

_Isa._


	19. Epílogo

_Pinceladas & Recuerdos ha llegado a su final._

_La trama es completamente mía._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

**Epílogo:**

...

Pesar en todo lo que te llevó a tu camino y lo que finalmente te sacó de ahí, es sin duda infinitamente agradable, bueno, en mi caso sí que lo es, ¿Cómo no va a ser agradable saber que lo que te llevó y te sacó fue la persona que mas amas? Porque así fue, así lo hizo Bella.

Ella llegó de manera fortuita al instituto de artes, o más bien, yo llegué hasta ella. Pero la cuestión es que ella fue la que me hizo sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto siempre, aun mas cuando tocaba su cremosa y suave piel, cuando sentía como sus rizos golpeaban con sutileza mi rostro al despertar, o como su sonrisa y su aroma me impactaban al amanecer y anochecer.

Ahora mismo, recostados en una hamaca que probablemente terminaría por romperse con nuestro peso, parecíamos estar en el lugar perfecto, en el momento perfecto. Bella elevó su rostro hacia el mío y me dio una de las sonrisas que ella sabe que me gustan.

— ¿En qué piensas? — rodé los ojos ante esa pregunta insulsa. Por supuesto que pensaba en ella, siempre lo hacía y probablemente podría estar pensando en un meteorito, pero luego relacionaría de alguna manera eso con Bella. Simplemente a eso se le llama amar a alguien, y yo lo estaba hasta mi tope máximo, lo estuve hace muchos años atrás y lo sigo estando desde hace diez años.

La vida con mi amor no fue fácil, sobre todo el primer año en que recordamos todo, tuvimos los enfrentamientos con Irina y supimos de la perdida, años atrás de nuestro hijo. Yo especialmente, me sentí complemente culpable por varios meses, y Bella estuvo siempre conmigo intentando levantarme mis ánimos. Una persona tan hermosa como ella estaba definitivamente equivocada estando conmigo.

— En ti — respondí de forma tardía a su pregunta. Ella estaba entre mis piernas y con su espalda pegada en mi pecho, por lo que fue imposible no mirar hacia los lugares que estaban más debajo de su cuello.

Por su evidente estado, su pecho ahora era más abultado, haciendo que yo diera patéticos gritos de triunfo y de gusto. No es que no la quisiera como estaba antes, sino que ahora era tener mucho más de lo que ya quería y tenía, además, vistiendo ese bikini azul cielo era lo más parecido a mi perdición.

Acaricié su abultado estómago de seis meses de embarazo y sonreí inevitablemente.

— ¿Crees que seré un buen padre? — pregunté con nerviosismo. Ella rodó los ojos y luchó por pararse de la hamaca. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, puso sus brazos en forma de jarra y me miró fijamente.

— Edward, ¿Aun me preguntas eso? — dijo señalando hacia la orilla de la playa, en donde se veían las dos cabelleras chocolates de nuestros hijos Ashley y Gabriel. Ellos habían nacido de una manera totalmente imprevista:

La primera en nacer fue Ashley, y sólo nos dimos cuenta del estado de Bella cuando ella tenía tres meses de embarazo. Yo si había notado su estomago ligeramente más abultado, pero de ninguna manera se lo diría, aun mas si corría el riesgo de ser acribillado con un vaso o una botella en la cabeza. La noticia de que un porotito crecía en su vientre nos llenó de emoción, aun más cuando ese hecho nos hizo recordar a nuestro Anthony.

Dos años después de que naciera mi pequeña princesa de rizos chocolates, Gabriel llegó a nosotros, justo en el momento en que creíamos que nos debíamos separar. Como cualquier pareja tuvimos nuestros altercados, pero cuando ellos nos sobrepasaron en el momento después de que Ashley naciera, Bella con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que por nuestro bebé no podíamos seguir así y que por lo tanto debíamos darnos un tiempo. A pesar de lo mucho que le rogué, de todos los besos que le robé y de todas las veces que le volví a hacer el amor, ella no dio su brazo a torcer, en cambio, me decía que era lo mejor, pero para mí, separarme de ella nunca lo sería.

Pero es que Bella no entendía ciertos motivos que yo si consideraba…

Primero estaba mi profundo amor hacia ella, amor que sabía que era correspondido. Segundo, estaba el hecho de que yo no quería separarme de ella ni de mi bebé por más peleas que tuviéramos. Y finalmente, estaba la razón aun más importante: Nosotros no éramos ni por asomo una pareja normal o una familia normal; habíamos rayado lo convencional y lo habíamos sustituido por voces en nuestras mentes e imágenes de décadas atrás, ¿Cómo era posible que un amor así flaqueara?

Recuerdo que ese día llegué con una lista llena de razones por la cual Bella debía reconsiderar mi ingreso a la que era nuestra casa. Estaba preparado para montar un espectáculo y humillarme más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero no estaba preparado para encontrarla a ella con el cabello revuelto y los ojos brillando.

En ese minuto, mis genes de macho alfa me dijeron que algo estaba mal… Alguien estaba revolviendo el cabello de mi Bella y haciendo brillar sus ojos, y estaba completamente seguro de que no era yo. Entré rugiendo a casa y rápidamente pasé por todas las habitaciones como un huracán, encontrándome sólo con mi pequeña princesa en nuestra cama matrimonial, donde claramente se veía que ellas dos habían estado durmiendo. Bella simplemente me miró con una expresión divertida y para nada sorprendida desde el marco de la puerta mientras comenzaba a leer la lista de razones que se me había caído al entrar.

Su mirada seguía siendo brillosa y al preguntarle el porqué, ella me confirmó que había un nuevo hombre en su vida… Gabriel, nuestro porotito que tenía sólo dos meses y que su madre por instinto creía fervientemente que era un niño.

Desde ese momento nadie me pudo sacar de nuestra casa. Lo tenía todo: el amor de una hermosa mujer, una princesa revoloteando por nuestro alrededor y un nuevo bebé creciendo en el vientre de su madre.

Con mis padres no mantuve una buena relación, no loes veía ni ellos hacían nada por saber de su hijo o de sus nietos. No es que fueran malas personas, sólo que aun no se acostumbraban a que yo haya elegido a Bella como la mujer que quería para el resto de mi vida. Me sorprendía que volvieran a cometer los mismos errores que habían cometido en los años 30, y sólo esperaba ahora que no fuera demasiado tarde para ellos cuando por fin decidieran acercarse. Además, yo no era el niño que fui en ese tiempo, ahora era un hombre que iba a luchar por lo que quería.

— ¡Edward! — la voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella aun estaba parada frente a mí y me miraba confundida y enojada. Si, las hormonas del embarazo me regalaban unos cuantos golpes a la semana. — ¿Qué pensabas? ¡Me dejaste hablando sola!

— Nada, nada… — respondí con voz ausente. Miré hacia la orilla de la playa y me di cuenta que Jasper y Alice estaban jugando con mis hijos mientras Rosalie y Emmett prácticamente se devoraban sobre una roca.

Sí, de ellos tampoco nos habíamos podido separar, aunque nuestra relación era un poco lejana, pero nunca perdíamos el contacto.

Todos nos habíamos marchado de Forks. En ese lugar habíamos encontrado a los amores de nuestras vidas, pero traía demasiados malos recuerdos, por lo menos a Bella, Alice y a mí.

Alice y Jasper vivían en Jacksonville, en una hermosa casa que sólo compartían los dos, pues Alice decía no estar preparada aun para agrandar la familia.

Emmett y Rose, viven en Miami en un gran departamento que quedaba justo en frente a la playa. Rose andaba chillando por todas partes ya que después de mucho intentar, había quedado embarazada y tenía seis meses de gestación. Su bebé iba a nacer junto con el nuestro.

En cambio Bella y yo, vivimos en una casa de tamaño mediano a la orilla de la playa en Cabo Coral, una pequeña ciudad que quedaba también en Florida, por lo que con nuestros amigos no estábamos demasiado lejos.

Los seis nos manteníamos con el dinero que nos dejaba el instituto de artes, que hace seis años se había trasladado a Miami, donde habíamos encontrado más futuros talentos que lamentablemente en Forks no estaban.

Volví al mundo real y me di cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas: Bella miraba con aire enfadado hacia el mar, dejándome ver la forma en que su cuello se curvaba y como su prominente estómago acentuaba sus curvas. Miré hacia la orilla y mis hijos seguían jugando con los chicos. No sé qué cara tenía, pero Jasper me miró, soltó una risa y me indicó que el cuidaba a los niños.

Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido y supe que era mi oportunidad. Mis brazos la rodearon rápidamente y la pegaron a mi pecho produciendo que un jadeo de sorpresa saliera de su boca. Sus ojos que antes tenían chispas de frustración y enojo, ahora ardían de deseo y brillaban como dos estrellas cafés.

La arrastré hacia el interior de la casa, en días como hoy, el calor ya no se soportaba, pero daba lo mismo, después de todo teníamos la tina con la que nos podíamos refrescar. Ella iba a pasar directo a la habitación y la tomé por sorpresa cuando mis labios llegaron sorpresivamente a los suyos mientras la llevaba hacia el baño, en donde ella soltó un gemido al chocar su espalda desnuda con el azulejo.

Abrió sus ojos y soltó una sonrisa al notar como su vientre impedía que me acercara más a ella. Sensualmente enarcó una ceja y sonrió con más ganas al depositar mi mano en el lugar donde nuestro hijo estaba viviendo por ahora, y literalmente salté al sentir como mi pequeñín pateaba desde el interior.

— ¿Porotito está bien? — pregunté antes de comenzar a devorar su cuello. Ella jaló mi cabello y lo llevó hacia atrás para que la mirara.

— Con Anthony estamos muy felices — mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharla, ambos sonreímos y volvimos a la tarea de amarnos como lo llevábamos haciendo desde hace muchos años atrás, una tarea que nunca quería abandonar.

Entonces, estábamos de acuerdo… ella daba su sonrisa, mis hijos sus carcajadas y yo les daba mi amor. Recordando todo lo que nos había sucedido, pero sin dejar que eso interfiriera en nuestro amor. Aquellos recuerdos no eran un manual de instrucciones que debíamos seguir para vivir esta vida.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno chicas, este sin duda fue un largo camino para mi. Aprendí mucho, aprendí a crecer y esta historia siempre me ayudó a gritar lo que no podía gritar, a ver lo que no se me permitía ver... Este es mi bebé y me siento orgullosa de haberlo creado, tiene errores, quizás demasiados, pero ¿Cuándo algo es perfecto? Bueno, yo lo amo tal como es.<em>

_Es el momento de las despedidas, de dejar que este bebé crezca solo... Un bebé que duró sólo 8 meses y 2 días, una historia que tuvo - hasta ahora - 123 comentarios, 87 favoritos, 51 alertas y aproximadamente 64.000 palabras._

_Espero que de verdad les haya gustado lo que hice._

_Gracias a la chica que me apoyó desde el principio, siendo mi primer y único comentario en varios capítulos, la chica que sin ser conocida se tomó la molestia de ayudarme cuando se lo pedí y la misma que me enseñó que un comentario no es lo importante de Fanfiction, lo importante es saber que alguien atrás de la pantalla espera que actualices, lo importante es saber que puedes hacer feliz a una persona con unas cuantas palabras: **Gabllie**, este final es para ti._

_Enormes gracias a las que se han convertido en mis amigas como Diana y Bárbara que me han apoyado mucho. _

_Gracias por los favoritos que fueron dejados por ustedes en este camino:_

_belkis lagos vasquez / lovebylnspired / yolabertay / mercedes2497 / lagie / LiaHelena / Anilu-Belikov / EJsam / AzuMar / tamara1986 / mar96 / SOL REYES TAVERA / Milly The Pattinson / JessMPattinson / Laura Katherine / LittlexPauLaa / karen gonzalez / Yumel22 / / Bianca S / tayloves / Carelymh / julyaa / Kbash / TereCullen / FerHdePattinson / / missvampi / LizieRossemary12 / LoreSubnormalCullen / Abiitha / tanya denali cullen masen / GabitaRP / titania marie rogue / Little Marie / missju / Natyu / Christensen / Nessie' / Nichy CpL / Selena My Dream / solmary / yenliz / Lady Andy Pao / nana cullen / Paulii Bones Love / TheDC1809 / ANDY22SNAT / isabel krupitzky / Aislinn Massi / GPCS. Sonitha Pico / covaric / Neny W. Cullen / Noe Pattz / Iga Emo - 12L / MonewHale / olguita peke / Mimabells / Maricoles / Alessa Masllentyle / LaaNgH0sT / Majo Wayland C.C. Mellark / yeray / Gab'sSwanC / Estteffani Cullen-Swan / musegirl17 / nelliel-kay / Verota / nini18 / Aliapr-peke / mirylon / Reneesme1510 / inuarito / nadiarc22 / Adriu / andreita correa / Bella Rocio / monikcullen009 / NaChiKa Cullen / DanielaPltz / litzy / catalinaaa / Monii-lunadawn / Regina G Pattz / Gabllie / JustGaby / The Cullen's Girls arg_

_Y enormes gracias a las que creyeron que merecía la pena seguir leyendome y por eso me pusieron en sus alertas:_

_yolabertay / tina-nela / Anilu-Belikov / tamara1986 / Undomiel Cullen / VaNeSaErK / mar96 / SOL REYES TAVERA / mely ippen shinde miru / karen gonzalez / / msolcito / Carelymh / cuaseilove-you / Abiitha / / Agoos-C / Gaby Madriz / titania marie rogue / Nessie' / yenliz / Lady Andy Pao / nana cullen / TheDC1809 / Ely Cullen M / GPCS. Sonitha Pico / covaric / Tatiana R / Paulii Bones Love / MeliRobsten02 / Iga Emo - 12L / MonewHale / gabriela meza / Mimabells / Majo Wayland C.C. Mellark / yuli09 / Gab'sSwanC / tamaratammy / JoyceCullenDarcy / dakycullen / BELEDI TWILIGHTCULLEN-WHITLOCK / Adriu / Guadi-fics / NaChiKa Cullen / DanielaPltz / nini18 / tiinaCullen / catalinaaa / Regina G Pattz / The Cullen's Girls arg / horbak_

_Y despido esta historia con una cita de un hombre muy especial para nosotras, que no pudo acertar más en esto:_

**_"_**_Es como tu mejor amigo pero mas, es la persona en el mundo que te conoce mejor que nadie, es quien te hace mejor persona, en realidad, no te hace una mejor persona.. hace que tu lo hagas porque te inspira. __Un Alma gemela es quien siempre llevaras contigo, es una persona que te conoce y te acepta que creyó en ti antes que nadie o cuando nadie lo haría. Y no importa lo que pase tu siempre lo amaras, nadie podrá cambiar eso._**_" - Robert Pattinson_**

_Cuídense y nos vemos en mis otras historias para las chicas que me leen allí,_

_Isabel._


End file.
